Mr and Mrs Specter: New Ventures
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: As title indicates Harvey and Donna are married with children. Still Donna is Donna and she wants more. Rachel and Mike are still at the firm and are married w/child; however, his secret has not come out. Jessica and Louis thrown in for family the way it used to be. Will publish more nitty gritty chapters later... Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hi All! I have been writing this Darvey fiction since late S6. However, going old school here. Mike's secret is still alive in PSL; Jessica is married to Jeff and contemplating adoption; Mike and Rachel are married and, of course, Donna and Harvey are married w/children. My continuing saga of Mr. and Mrs. Specter: Donna wants more than being Harvey's wife, secretary, and mother of his children and Harvey gives it to her...I am up to 11 chapters but I am posting the first two to see who might like and if I should continue...Thank you all - Love Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 1

Harvey Specter, respected top notch name partner of Pearson, Specter, Litt corporate law firm, hit the punching bag hard as he enjoyed his morning workout. This type of workout suited a man like Harvey. A man in his late forties, married to his secretary, Donna, for the last seven years, and a father of two adorable children. He looked forward to this workout every other day. It set him apart and kept him tough albeit the lines around his deep brown eyes were growing deeper and any balding areas on his head were concealed by his straight spike hairdo which he had been wearing since the time after he was an Assistant District Attorney. A whopping almost twenty years.

Suddenly a pain in his chest coerced him to stop. He was breathing heavy and he told his trainer he needed to sit for just a minute. Harvey had grown a little middle age spread as was nature, but he kept any of that in check by his workouts and jogging. His father, Gordon, had been only a couple of years older than Harvey when he suddenly died of a heart attack which was why Harvey maintained a strict exercise regimen. The fear of dying can convince one to either make change or just accept dying and not live at all.

Harvey had many reasons to live. Donna, not only the best legal assistant in the world, but she was also the best wife in the world and his best friend. He could never be without her and she certainly felt the same. Together they had finally realized after ten years what had been considered the elephant in the room-their romantic love for each other. They had slept together once before and maintained the facade of just platonic caring for ten years before Harvey realized he was tired of being alone and wanted only one woman. It was not Scottie with whom he had shared a flirtatious off/on relationship during law school and after. It was Donna. The one woman he had discovered possessed his heart and soul with both hands and he hoped she never would release them.

"Give me a second, Tom. I'm just a little tired, I guess," Harvey said as he held a splayed hand to his chest.

"Harvey, you've had enough for today. Hit the shower and then go home," Tom Bleech, his trainer commanded him. Tom looked at a sweating Harvey whose partially wrapped hand splayed in the middle of his chest. Tom had seen men Harvey's age think they could maintain heavy boxing working outs which called for a degree of stamina and thought they would never make it. However, Tom had been Harvey's trainer for years and Harvey had never once, in all the years, had a faltering in his stamina like this.

"I'll take a shower, but I'm due in the office. If I don't show up who else is going to fight the SEC and corporate monopolies," Harvey stated between gulps of air.

Tom, a man similar to Harvey in age and shape, said, "Suit yourself, Harvey. Just don't die on me. My malpractice insurance isn't up to date."

Harvey wanted to continue the clever repartee, but he suddenly had an intense pain in his chest and could not breathe. He clutched his chest and keeled over lying on the cold cement floor of the gym breathing heavily.

With a voice that no one would ever recognize coming from the feared Harvey Specter, Harvey clutched at his chest and said, "Call Donna and 911".

Tom had already called 911 by the time Harvey had dropped to the floor.

"He's had a minor heart attack. No damage done to his heart muscle but he is suffering from a blockage which we are going to open with a stent angioplasty. That way that artery won't collapse and get blocked again," Dr. Angh had explained to Donna.

"I know his father died of a heart attack at about Harvey's age. I don't understand Harvey basically never smoked that much and he drinks now and again but not excessively and he's always working out."

"Like you said," it can be genetic. However, generally, his heart is strong and he is in good health. So it's likely he can go home in a day or two without any complications. So hang in there, Mrs. Specter."

Dr. Angh was younger than both Donna and Harvey but he was a highly respected physician at New York Hospital. In the many hours that Donna had spent in the emergency room and then on the cardiac floor waiting room, Donna had done some investigation of the doctor and his credentials were exemplary. So she felt good that her husband's life was in his hands, literally.

Finally she was allowed to see him. Deciding to be flippant and sarcastic was the best way to approach this difficult situation because she knew it was difficult for him to see her cry. He always felt so helpless when he saw her cry; however, through the years they had spent together he had finally learned that all she ever needed was a hug and a little reassurance from him. Even if he was in work mode and tried to be that once emotionally inept man he could not. Harvey had told her once after Amanda had started talking in fully intelligible sentences that it was the result of becoming a father and knowing that he was fully responsible for the growth of another human being which had affected his behavior.

Harvey was awake when she walked in.

"So, Specter, if you wanted a few days away from your wife and kids, all you had to do was ask."

Harvey smirked and said, "I love you, too." Donna bent and kissed him. Donna's kiss just hanging on a little longer than their usual casual kisses was the only way that Harvey would really know how affected she was by seeing him lying there.

Donna sat on the bed and took his hand silently. Harvey kissed it and apologized for being a burden.

"What's this? The great and feared Harvey Specter actually apologizing for being alive for his wife and children and his countless corporate clients who count on him for fighting excessive taxation and illegal stock manipulations," Donna said and then turned away because she had to turn away with the magnitude of what could have happened.

"Donna, I'm not that sick. The doctor told me he put a stent in my vein so I don't have any more blockages. He even said I can go back to work in a few days."

Donna turned back and said, "I was scared. I know what happened to your father. I was the one who broke the news to you when he died, so when I got the call from Thomas I almost thought he was going to say you were lying dead on the gym floor."

Harvey leaned forward carefully and stroked the side of his wife's face. His expressive brown eyes showed all his love for her and he tried to demonstrate how grateful he really was that his mild heart attack had not been worse. Just before Donna had been allowed in to see him, the doctor had told him how lucky he was. Harvey acknowledged it immediately.

Harvey went home the next day. He returned to the firm the day after his one day sick time. Much to his wife's chagrin.

They were riding in Harvey's car with Ray driving. When he heard about the "boss" he was truly alarmed and assured Mrs. "boss" that he was there for them no matter what they needed or the hour.

Donna who was truly touched because not many people loved Harvey. Most people who encountered him on a daily basis kept their space because they thought him cold and emotionless. Those who truly did know him knew different and had always recognized that he was tough but fair. He carried that persona with everyone except for his wife and children. Donna could intrinsically penetrate that wall and so could their children: Amanda 5 1/2 years old and Gordon 4 years old. Despite what anyone thought of Harvey as a young, womanizing, cold hearted son of a bitch, he was quite the opposite. Most of the world knew Harvey now and most, like Ray, had always known that Harvey Reginald Specter was truly a good man.

"Don't you think it a little soon going into the firm?" Donna asked Harvey as they sat in the back of the big black Lexus.

"No. Louis came back after only a few days when he had his heart attack a couple of years ago."

"It was more than a couple of years ago. We weren't even married yet when that happened."

"Yes, Louis has been in exceedingly, annoyingly good health since then. Considering the type of guy he is I'm not surprised he hasn't had another heart attack."

"Harvey..." Donna said warningly.

"No. I didn't mean I wanted Louis to have a heart attack. I'm just saying I'm in much better shape and I have someone who likes to take care of me," Harvey said smiling that wonderful narcissitic grin at his wife.

Donna rolled her eyes and said," You keep smiling like that and you'll not only be finding yourself a new secretary but a wife."

Then they both looked at one another and laughed releasing the pent-up emotion that both felt as they began a new precarious adventure together as the car stopped at the curb in front of the building which housed the firm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi All Again! If you stuck through short Chapter 1 then thank you from the bottom of my heart. Here's chapter two. Let me know what you think. Thanks again - Love - Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter New Ventures

Chapter 2

Three weeks after Harvey had returned to work, Jessica announced she was taking a long sabbatical from the firm for the time being. She had decided to finally venture into motherhood. As she had explained it to her two partners, she was tired of chasing corporate power. Last year she had helped Rachel win a Innocene Project case and that hit home with Jessica and the reasons why she became a lawyer in the first place. She and her husband, Jeff Malone, had decided to adopt. She and Jeff had been married a few years now and on their vacations had traveled all over the world. What had struck Jessica the most about the many places she had visited was not the sophisticated restaurants and the historic, romantic places, but the people in the villages and the simple folk who went to work everyday or had to fetch water from the only well in the town.

Together she and Jeff had opened funds or given to charities with their accumulated wealth when it hit them that one way they could help was to give a child a new life and a fresh start. There were many orphans in the United States let alone the world. She and Jeff being who they were and having loving hearts to give were perfect candidates to adopt a child.

"You don't mean like an infant, do you?" Harvey said staring unbelieving at Jessica and then turning his gaze over at Louis who was quiet but was probably thinking something totally out of context.

"No. Babysitting your two in that stage was enough of a wakeup call for me. I'm too old for that shit!"

Harvey smirked. "I know...I know. There were times when I almost threw the baby out with the bathwater."

Louis scowled and said, "You're lucky to have those two darlings and you are so lucky in whom their mother is. Why she wanted to have your babies is beyond me..."

"Jealous, much, Louis?" Harvey asked enjoying Louis' indignation.

"Enough, you two, you would have thought I would have had enough of mothering because that's all I ever seemed to be to you. Always settling your fights..."

"Jessica. I think that's wonderful. I am happy for you," Harvey interjected. "I wouldn't trade being a dad for anything in the world."

"Well, you have grown up!" Jessica exclaimed.

Donna had returned from lunch and Harvey met her at her desk.

"I suppose you know that Jessica is leaving temporarily?" Harvey asked.

"Of course, I knew it was in the wind. I suspected as much when her secretary kept fielding calls from adoption agencies," Donna said examining the look on her husband's face.

Donna followed Harvey into his office, and as he sat at his desk in a contemplative and discomfited mood Donna went behind him and put her arms around his neck and her chin on top of his head.

"You, ok?" She asked.

Harvey smiled a regretful smile. "She was my mentor," was all he said.

Donna knew Harvey worshipped the ground Jessica walked on. She, for all intents and purposes, had been a mother figure to him or an older sister. She corrected him when he had been wrong and had guided his footsteps through the trenches of corporate law. Jessica had always seen the potential in Harvey and worked tirelessly to show it to the world.

"Do you want to be alone?" Donna asked wondering if he would prefer to contemplate the future without her presence.

He placed one hand on each of Donna's arms as they lay around his neck. He looked up at her and said, "No. Not if you'll stay."

Donna just held him closer.

Meanwhile, Louis had returned to his office and contemplated the future as well. He also despaired of how he could get Harvey to listen to some of his ideas for the future of the firm. Harvey and he were not real palsy at the best of times. They admired each other for their skills and ambition, but Louis was the more petty and less able to see the big picture. In the years since he had become a name partner, he had changed only a little. He was still liable to react on emotion rather than on raw skill or thought.

Once Harvey had only worked for his own aggrandizement, but since Jessica had named him as a name partner as well as taking on a wife and children Harvey had grown very much and now understood that by being good to the firm you were good to yourself. Say that Harvey could still be heartless when it came to the law, but he was obviously the better gambler and therefore more liable to act after deep thought and analysis.

Rachel breezed by Louis' office. As she swept by, Louis called out to her.

"Louis. What can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"I was on my way to see Mike, but I have a few minutes. What can I do for you?"

Louis took a moment and swallowed hard.

"Jessica is leaving."

"What?" Rachel shook her head incredulously. "Leaving? Where? Permanently?"

"Yes, on a long sabbatical. I don't know exactly where and I'm not sure in answer to your last question. She and Jeff are adopting a child," Louis said almost biting a thumbnail.

"Oh my word! I wonder if Mike knows?" Rachel wondered.

"Probably not since Jessica just dropped that bombshell about an hour ago on Harvey and me in Harvey's office."

"You're wondering how this will affect you and Harvey as name partners, right?"

"Yes. You know it's always been Jessica that hammered any of that shit out between us. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I suppose you will have to work it out between you and think what's good for the firm," Rachel stated logically still in shock that her mentor and friend was leaving the firm.

Suddenly Mike entered Louis' office and found his wife and Louis in heavy contemplation.

"I just heard. Harvey just told me. Jessica's leaving?" Mike said as he entered Louis' office and sat next to his wife.

"What happens now?" Mike asked.

Louis nor Rachel could contemplate. They both hunched their shoulders and held up their hands with a questioning look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi All! Thank you to guest and -carlota for the nice comments. Thank you to my faithful followers. I have your names, but I am afraid to leave anybody out, so I will say thank you because I am really touched that you like my stories that much. This chapter is short, but I assure that the chapters will have a little more content now that I have found the direction I want to go. Enjoy! Chapter 4 up shortly...Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs Specter - New Ventures

Chapter 3

Harvey and Donna returned home. Immediately they were thrust into their mommy and daddy roles.

"Daddy, see the poem I wrote?" Amanda said running to Harvey and Donna as they came through the front door.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Gordon said running behind his sister.

Harvey smiled and bending down to her height immediately enveloped his daughter into his arms.

"You wrote a poem for me?" Harvey said to Amanda.

"Didn't Aunt Julia feed you?" Donna said crouching in her tight skirt to face Gordon's little unhappy face.

"Yes, I fed the both of them," Julia, Donna's younger sister said as she appeared from the direction of the family room. "He's just still a little hungry. I didn't give him dessert because he told me he wanted to wait for you and Harvey, so you could all eat dessert together."

"Dessert?" Donna asked and looked at Harvey.

"Sounds good to me," Harvey said still carrying Amanda with one arm and her poem in his other hand.

"We don't have any dessert, guys," Donna said screwing her face into a weird look.

"Yes, we do," Gordon said tugging at his mother's dress. It's in here, mommy."

Donna took Gordon's little hand in hers and let him lead her into the dining room. Donna glanced at the clock on her way past the living room where a gold ormolu clock sat on the fireplace mantle. The clock's hands pointed 8:30. The tiny send off for Jessica they had in her office actually delayed them coming home longer than they had anticipated.

"Happy Birthday!" Donna walked through the living room and into the dining room and immediately the room lit up with a plethora of people that were friends and relatives.

Donna was surprised at the gathering in her dining room. Both her sisters, her sister's Carol's children as well as her cousin, Joe, with whom she was close. He had brought his wife and children as well. She looked around and wanted to cry. Instead she turned to her husband who smiled his signature smile while still holding their daughter.

"Blow out the candles, mommy!" Amanda shouted above the din of the room.

Donna picked up Gordon and asked, 'You want help mommy take out this fire?"

Both Gordon and Amanda grinned at their mom and enthusiastically helped blow out the candles.

Everyone cheered as the candles went out and Donna's cousin said, "Good thing. I thought for sure the smoke alarm would go off!"

Everyone again laughed at his poke at Donna's 45 years of age.

Roberta, Donna's mom, was immediately there with the cake knife to cut the large cake into little portions for all who desired a piece. It was chocolate on one side with vanilla custard frosting on the top and the other was yellow cake for those who did not enjoy chocolate.

"Come and get it!" Roberta said aloud.

The children, Amanda and Gordon as well as those of Donna's cousin, all stood in line to get their piece of cake.

Harvey cleared his throat.

"Before we chomp down on this delicious cake, I want to present my wife with her birthday present from me."

"Mm? I thought you would give that to me later," Donna said sexily in an aside to her husband. The remark was just loud enough for everyone to hear and to respond with catcalls and faux disgusted looks.

Harvey helped place Amanda at the table with her brother and cousins and pulled a sheaf of legal looking papers from his inner pocket. He handed them to Donna.

"What? Sick of me already? These are divorce papers, right?' Donna half-joked. She did not think so, but she was not sure until she unfolded them and read them.

"Read them," Harvey said softly holding her against him with his arm around her waist and his hand against her hip. He then kissed the side of her head as she unfolded the sheaf of papers and began to read.

She unfolded the pages and began with the cover letter on top.

"Enclosed is your official lease to 1212 John Street, Brooklyn, NY…." Donna read. As her voice softened and her eyes looked up to everyone standing around her mouth dropped open. She turned to her husband.

"Harvey. Is this what I think it is?"

"Yes, your bid went through for the site and I had Gretchen type the lease so I could surprise you," Harvey said taking the papers from Donna's unsteady hands.

"Congratulations! Your own studio! You're certified now!" came the comments from all in the room.

"Thank you, Harvey," Donna said taking one side of the papers and kissed her husband.

"Just remember this is your part time job. I still have your cute ass during the day at the firm," reminded Harvey.

"We'll see about that," Donna reminded Harvey back. They had discussed it thoroughly and arguably one night when Donna was having a midlife crisis moment.

Harvey heard her remark and his joy at giving her the lease was lessening the more he pondered the new situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Mr. & Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 4

Donna crawled over to Harvey's side of the bed and placed her arm around him and nibbled at his ear.

"Where's my other birthday present?" Donna whispered.

Turning over, Harvey perfunctorily kissed her and said quietly, "I'm a little tired tonight. How about in the morning?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Harvey Specter, my husband, who chased me around the bed the day after his heart attack?" Donna asked looking at Harvey with concern. They were a passionate pair, Harvey and Donna. The ardor had only been increased by the many years they had denied themselves that particular show of affection. Every place was a place to make love. They took advantage of every opportunity which presented itself to physically reaffirm their passion for one another. They even would make love in his office if the mood and atmosphere were right.

"I'm sorry. I really want to. I'm just a little worn out. I never thought Gordon would go to sleep. I must have read him "Green Eggs and Ham " three times. He started reading the words himself or he memorized it. I'm not sure which," Harvey said tiredly.

"Knowing our son, he probably memorized it," Donna said. "That would be funny if, by osmosis, he wound up with a memory like Mike's."

"I hope not. My ego and Mike's memory. There would be no room in the house for any of us," Harvey said and started to laugh.

Donna joined in.

Donna stopped laughing and took a good look at her husband with great concern. She was always acutely attuned to his condition and she could have sworn he had practically chased her into the bedroom tonight for one reason. She even came to bed clad in only her Harvard nightshirt which always turned Harvey on more than dancing around naked would.

"Are you feeling ok? No chest pain?" Donna asked frowning while softly stroking his chest.

Harvey saw her concerned look and touched her cheek with his palm. He kissed her tenderly and let his lips linger a little. He loved her so much and he really had wanted to make love to her but the situation with her new business had preoccupied his thoughts Pushing thoughts of possessing her body to the back of his subconscious. As much as he loved her and had promoted her having her own business, he somehow forgot that she may not be there for him in a professional capacity any longer.

"No. Donna, I'm fine. I'm just tired," Harvey hedged.

"You're upset about what I said earlier when you gave me the lease to sign, aren't you? You know you can't avoid me or pretend with me. So don't try," Donna said crawling into his arms.

"Ok, you got me," Harvey admitted. She lay in his arms and there was nowhere else he would rather have her. However, he knew that neither one would get any rest until this predicament was discussed in the open.

"Harvey. I know I'm good, but the one reason I wanted this business was to have something with my name on it."

"I know that. What about the theater? You still want to do that, don't you?"

"Well, considering that the last three auditions I've had ended with me not getting the part. It is making me reconsider my aspirations," Donna retorted bitterly.

Harvey held her a little tighter.

"They were assholes. You know that by now. If they didn't want my wife the best triple threat sing, act, and dance in the business, they are the assholes and you are better off not expending any energy on them."

"I knew I kept you around for a reason," Donna said and nudged closer into Harvey's embrace.

He kissed the top of her head and feeling suddenly peaceful started to drift off to sleep holding this woman whom he loved more than life. She was the love of his life and mother of his children and the one woman for whom he would miss everyday not seeing her and working with her in the office.

The next day in the office was a little scary for Harvey. He knew he could survive without his wife right outside his door, but he really did not want to. They had spent so many years within twelve feet of each other and now he had to realize that she was in her own business across town. At the moment she was overseeing the beginning of the renovations she had discussed with contractors she had employed for that purpose. She researched and conferred with Harvey before she had employed them.

He missed her. For the interim, he was sharing Mike's secretary, Amy. She was a lot like Donna: intuitive, sassy, attractive, and quick. She was quite a bit younger than Donna, so sometimes he felt she was intimidated by him and his requests. Not that Harvey minded that he just did not want Amy to get too disgusted and quit helping both he and Mike.

"Amy"!

The petite brunette came rushing into his office a little breathless.

"Yes, Harvey, the contracts you were looking for are right here and I did file your motion already with Judge Peterson this morning. Is there anything else you need?"

"Thank you, Amy. I just wanted to check on those items," Harvey said.

Amy started returning the long walk back to her cubicle when he called her back.

"Yes, Harvey," Amy said coming back into the doorway.

"I just wanted to thank you for subbing for Donna while she's away. I know I can keep a secretary pretty busy. I know Mike must do the same." Harvey gave her an apologetic look.

"It's really no problem. However," Amy started to say.

"What? You can be honest. I prefer it that way," Harvey said.

Amy came into Harvey's office and motioned a request to take a seat. Harvey nodded and held his hand out to the chair in front of his desk. She took the seat.

"Have you given any thought of a replacement for Donna?" Amy asked.

Harvey put down the pen he was holding and sat back in his chair looking both thoughtful and uncomfortable at the same time.

"No, I haven't. You're right, though. I need to," Harvey said folding his hands in front of him. "When Donna signed that lease last night, it really hit home to me."

"As much as I love working for the both of you, you really do need your own assistant."

"Yes, I know you're right"

Amy rose and she said," Donna left a list of good candidates in her drawer. She wanted me to give them to you when I knew you were ready."

Harvey smiled and laughed a little. _My wife even knows when I'm ready to replace her in the office._

"Well, you'd better give it to me unless you'd prefer to work for me and make Mike look for a new assistant."

"Not really."

"Didn't think so," Harvey said. "Thanks, Amy".

As for Donna, she was reviewing the renovation plans with the contractors she had handpicked.

"No, I want lockers next to the bathrooms. Do you have the architectural design plans?" Donna asked a burly man with a dark mustache.

"Yes, Mrs. Specter, right here," Bruce responded to Donna as he laid the plans out on the table for them all to examine.

"Here," Donna pointed. She was dressed in her best jeans, a floral blouse, and a hard hat covering her vibrant red hair. The kids were at daycare and school so she was free until about 5:00 pm when she had to retrieve Gordon. Harvey said he would retrieve Amanda from school and take her back to the office. Harvey loved having his daughter with him. She was curious and very smart and Harvey never ceased to boast about her and how beautiful she was. Donna smiled a little when she thought what a proud papa Harvey had become.

Donna walked around with the contractors who were refurbishing her Yoga Studio. She was so happy and happy that Harvey was the one to hand her that gift. She pointed and directed the items she wanted to make her own. She felt like she had finally accomplished something for herself besides going from Harvey's secretary and friend to his wife and mother of his children in seven short years.

Harvey seemed to have reconciled the fact that she was no longer settling to be his secretary. Once this would have set him back emotionally and their relationship would have been lost. Although he still harbored some separation anxiety, Donna knew he was handling this as best he could without feeling he was being abandoned.

Donna was wont to leave her Yoga Studio site just yet. She walked around another few minutes and took in the changes she wanted to make. Finally after consulting her watch, she realized she had better fly or she would have been late picking up Gordon. It was an exclusive day care, so the late fees were very expensive.

She drove the short distance in her SUV to Gordon's daycare and was happily greeted by his teacher. Mrs. Gruff said Gordon was a smart child and was actually sounding out words and reading. Donna said to herself _so much for the memorization. The child could actually read!_

Back at the complex, holding Gordon's little chubby hand in her larger one and fumbling with her key with her other hand, she finally was able to let them into their apartment in the city. On the weekend they would travel back to the big house in West Chester. As Donna stepped through the door, she noticed the condo was dark and empty.

"It looks like we beat daddy and Mandy home," Donna remarked to Gordon. He was a little chubby four year old who looked exactly like his daddy at that age from what Donna could tell from the few boyhood pictures Harvey had taken from his house when he left home permanently at twenty years old.

Donna quickly gave Gordon his bath and then started dinner. She glanced at the calendar attached to the door by a couple of apple magnets and noticed that in all the hubbub of Harvey's mild heart attack, the owning and renovation of her own Yoga Studio and her birthday party, she had missed her period. _Must be the stress,_ Donna thought.

She had not another thought of that occurrence until a few days later when she awoke with the worst nausea and barely making it to the bathroom.

Harvey awoke hearing her retch in the bathroom. He quickly threw off the blankets and opened the door.

"Donna? What's wrong? You only threw up two other times when you weren't drunk that I can remember and that's when..." Harvey suddenly remembered that the only times he had ever known Donna to be that sick was when she was pregnant with Amanda and Gordon.

"No...I can't be pregnant. I'm too old!" Donna protested. She knew there was a real possibility but with her new business taking a foothold in her life she really did not want a setback by having a new baby. Donna loved her children and she took the best care of herself when she had been pregnant twice before, but the timing for a new baby was not good.

"Really, Donna?" Harvey said with smirk as he stood there in the bathroom doorway. He smiled and his dark brown eyes which were sleep edged were now laughing at the thought he was going to be a father again.

"Don't look so happy, Specter. The timing of this contract is not good and you know it!" Donna said as she flushed the toilet and went to the large sink to brush her teeth.

Just at that time, her wonderful husband decided to come up behind her and placed his hands on her belly which was not completely flat but not big and round with the coming baby.

"The world can always use another Specter," Harvey mumbled into her neck.

"Yes, but why do I have to be the vessel to procure it?" Donna asked as she stared at him in the mirror.

"Just lucky I guess," Harvey laughed softly and then seeing how happy he was Donna could not help but smile. She spit into the sink and wiped her mouth on a towel which lay crumpled on the counter. She stared at their reflection in the mirror and put one had over Harvey's which lay on her belly and then the other over his arm and leaned into his touch.

"Ok, I'm happy if you are," Donna said.

"Good." Harvey said and kissed her on the cheek.

Just then there were two little infiltrators standing at the bathroom threshold.

"Gotcha!" Amanda squeaked as she took a picture on Donna's phone. Gordon just laughed and laughed holding his little mouth with his hand.

That broke Harvey from Donna and he said, "Who's got who!" He ran after the children and caught both of them up in his arms and collapsed with them on the bed amid their childish giggles and Harvey's deeper laugh.

"Who said you could use mommy's phone?" Harvey nuzzled into Amanda tickling her all the way while Gordon jumped all over him.

"Mommy!"

Donna came out of the bathroom and said, "Oh no, I didn't Miss Amanda Specter." Donna came to the bed and swiped the phone away from her daughter to see how the picture actually came out. She found the picture and thought her daughter snapped it at the right time.

"Hey Harvey look," Harvey took a minute out from clamoring with the children on the bed. Donna held out the phone.

"Wow, that's a great picture!"

"Did I do good, daddy?" Amanda asked.

"You sure did, Mandy," Harvey said holding his daughter to his side and kiss her on the cheek.

"What about me, daddy?" Gordon chimed in.

"You are always good, big guy," Harvey said as he took his other arm and held his son to his side and kissed him like he had done with his daughter.

Then he looked up at their mother and said, "Where am I going to put a third one?"

"I don't know but you'll figure it out. You're Harvey Specter," Donna smiled and then placed herself in front of Harvey and putting her arms around him kissed him to which their children giggled and laughed.

Donna strode through her new building a few weeks later. Her new pregnancy had been confirmed and she was still feeling a little worse for wear in the mornings, but Harvey had been good enough to help her in getting their present darlings off to school.

"Mrs. Specter?"

"Yes, Bruce, what is it?" Donna asked. "The building looks great. Just need to have the decorator come in and finish up."

"There's still a problem with the fire codes. I can't get the NYFD to pass this building as code. There may be a few tweaks I will have to make. I just wanted to check when you are opening the doors for business."

"In about three weeks, I have the instructors reporting here and the classes have been filling up steadily. Do you think there will be a delay?"

"Not yet, but I do not know for sure."

"When will you know?" Donna was getting agitated. She had been waiting for a long time for her Yoga place to open.

"Probably in a day or two when the electrician and the HVAC guys are finished with the final connections."

"All right. Keep me posted then. Thanks, Bruce," Donna said saluting him with her hard hat perched on the top of her fiery red hair.

"By the way, Mrs. Specter, congratulations for the third time!"

Donna walked back and looked down at her belly.

"I'm not showing already, am I?" Donna said embarrassed.

"Not there," Bruce said pointing to her belly. "You are positively glowing! Just like my wife did all four times."

"Whew. Well, keep this to yourself for a little bit, ok?" Donna asked.

"Doesn't hubby know?"

"Oh, no, he figured it out the minute I ran into the bathroom and threw up four weeks ago." Donna said smiling.

"What's the problem?"

"Oh, I just don't want my landlords thinking a pregnant woman can't handle a business."

"Your husband is Harvey Specter. He could sue them and beat the shit out of them if they thought that about you. Besides I know differently as well," Bruce said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you, Bruce. I have to remember who I am from time to time. I seem to have forgotten it somewhere along the line."

"Have a good day, Mrs. Specter."

"You, too, Bruce." Donna said waving him goodbye as she left to have lunch with Rachel.

Donna strode into the La Bistro eaterie where she was meeting Rachel. Rachel was just coming to terms with being a mother of an active four-year-old and a successful lawyer simultaneously. Rachel was very excited about Donna's yoga business. She knew that Donna had always wanted a career outside being Harvey's secretary and then wife, but it was hard for Donna to find her niche so late in her life.

"So is this seat taken Mrs. Ross or can I older pregnant lady sit here?" Donna teased seeing her galpal so distracted and her mind off in space.

"What?...Did I hear you say the word "pregnant?" Rachel immediately had come out of her other world.

"Funny how you focused on that part." Donna quipped. "Yes, I'm knocked up for the third time and I have to tell you my timing stinks."

"I think Harvey might have had a little hand in that," Rachel remarked back and took a sip of her tall cool drink which in early November was really strange.

"Don't tell me. You're having a triple Latte with Caramel, whipped cream and a shot of wheat protein thrown in for good measure."

"Yes," Rachel agreed and bowed her head.

"Does this mean the Ross' are having a new baby as well?" Donna wondered. When Rachel was pregnant with four-year-old Jamie the latte's were the only food Rachel's delicate digestive system could withstand.

"No, the Ross' are not having another baby. I know we're all good friends, but I don't think friendly colleagues sex habits can nest together like menstrual periods." Rachel laughed. Donna was the only one who could amuse her except Mike.

Donna noticed the pensive look on Rachel's face and immediately asked what was wrong.

"Mike's secret might be found out," Rachel said softly. "He's been working this case which triggers a background check. He had his name taken off the papers, but the lawyer on the other side is pretty thorough."

"Does he know for sure that this other lawyer is that thorough?" Donna asked. Having worked for years for a lawyer who was detailed minded and thorough, she had read some briefs where the most obvious items had been missing.

"Well, I am not sure of the other lawyer, but if he has a legal secretary like you she might say something."

"Does Harvey know?" Donna asked. Hoping that Rachel and Mike were smart enough to take it to Harvey.

"I'm not sure. He hasn't spoken to him for a little bit. I told him to do it today."

"Good. Now do you want to hear how the business is coming along?" Donna said. "I mean I know you're going to be the first Yoga student who walks in the door, correct?"

"Of course, I will be. Tell me, Louis is thinking you're having a Mud baths being installed. Are you?"

"Maybe. Down the road. Right now all my focus is on the studio and assembling personnel. Spa extras will be installed if it's successful."

"So is this baby going to put a wrinkle in your business plans?"

"Nope. I can teach yoga through my pregnancy. I took yoga when I was pregnant with Gordon because I didn't have the issues I did with Amanda."

"That's wonderful. Oh, I am so happy for you," Rachel said and came across the table to give her friend a hug.

"Look, about Mike, I'll know if Harvey has been told or not. I'll know it the moment I look at him."

"Yes, I know how you know, Harvey."

"So don't worry. Harvey won't let him go to jail."

Just as Harvey had arrived at his office after dropping Gordon at daycare and Amanda at school. He walked into find Mike sorting through Harvey's massive record collection.

"Whoa...shouldn't you be out on the pro bono you found?"

"Well, that's just it. I can't because the corporate case that came to me is scaring me."

Harvey looked at his protege and a dark thought crossed his mind.

"What? Does the case trigger a background check?"

Mike turned around from the record collection and sat down at the chair in front of Harvey's desk.

"Yep, it does. I did not realize that it was going to go Federal when it did."

"Did you remove your name from most of the paperwork that would be in question?"

"Yes, I tried that, but I just got a call from Stoneworthy's legal secretary and she pointed out that he will not sign these contracts until my name is on there."

Harvey sat down and adjusted his pictures on his desk. Harvey missed Donna not eavesdropping on his conversations at moments like these. She was always so intuitive knowing the right questions to ask out loud if Harvey did not venture to ask them first. Harvey realized that this would be the new normal. Donna not sitting outside his office or listening on the intercom. So, he ventured on by himself and would explain it to her later to get her take on it.

"Ok, so you have all the credentials in the right places. Unless someone calls the police, there's nothing to be done because if you do make a stink about it then there will be too much attention brought to you. My advice is to let things lie. Go sign the papers or have Amy make changes and redline them."

"Well, that's what I told Amy to do. Now she's questioning it because I never told her I wasn't a real lawyer," Mike explained. "When she worked for me before I was an investment banker, so I didn't have any secrets from her."

"Okay...so what do you want me to do about it? I don't think you need to tell her; however, it's up to you. You know her better than me."

"Well, I've decided I'm not going to tell her. She'll probably figure it out anyway because she's just like Donna except she has a psychology degree."

"Mike, go with the flow. If anything comes out about it, I got your back. You know that, right?"

"Sure, Harvey."

Mike then left Harvey's office and contemplatively went back to his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**HI All! Short Chapter again, but I have posted up to Chapter 8. Thank you to all that are continuing to stick with this story. I very much appreciate your perseverance. Love Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter - New Ventures

Chapter 5

Harvey came home later than Donna. He had picked Amanda up by 6:00 pm which was the latest he could arrive. After having an amusing conversation with his daughter on the way home, he carried her into the apartment because she had fallen asleep all buckled up in her seat in the back of the car.

"We, home, Daddy?" Amanda rubbed her eyes and her head fell back onto Harvey's shoulder as he carried her to the elevator and through the door of the condo.

"Hi, Mommy!" Amanda said. "I'm hungry."

"Well, your brother is in there eating everything so you'd better get in there before he eats it all up," Donna teased as she removed Amanda's coat and took her backpack from Harvey.

"Do you have homework?" Donna asked as she watched the back of her daughter fly off to the dining area.

"No!" Amanda called back with her red curls flying behind her.

Harvey took his wife into his arms and kissed her long.

Donna opened her eyes and said, "You had to let her fall asleep, didn't you? I never knew you to be a boring person."

Harvey smirked, "You didn't know me when you were six."

Donna smiled and pushed at the knot in his tie. "That's true. Come on, I think I made enough for everybody."

"Good to know. I hate to think I'm the breadwinner and I don't get any of the bread," Harvey joked.

"Ha, ha!" Donna said as she started to hand Harvey food at the dinner table.

Harvey came to bed again late. Donna was reading her " _What to Expect When You're Expecting_ " book again.

"Isn't that the third time you're reading that book?" Harvey asked sarcastically.

"It's a bestseller. It's a pregnancy bible if you must know," Donna said smiling. She watched him remove his shirt and then his trousers.

"Hey, did Mike talk with you at all today?" Donna asked as Harvey came back to the bed in his boxers and undershirt.

"Yes, he did. You had lunch with Rachel today, so I know you know what's happening," Harvey said concerned. His brow was furrowed and he sat back against the large bedboard in the King size bed. He looked over at Donna who looked back. She scooted over to him and he took her into his arms.

"What are you going to do?"

"Well, I told Mike to be careful and not make too much out of it. I had him redline everything where his name comes up. He's afraid Amy will ask."

"He never told her he's not a real lawyer, did he?"

"No. That's why he's worried. The other lawyer's secretary is very, very good and she will pick through any paperwork before she hands it to her boss."

"Who is also a female from what Rachel told me," Donna said. "Speaking as a former legal secretary, you're trained to protect your boss at every cost. Because as you know if you don't do your job correctly you, yourself, can get fired or worse prosecuted."

"Well, you would know. If I hadn't saved your ass, I'd be a single father now and you would be in prison." Harvey wanted the remark to be sarcastic but his tone took on a more serious sound and he turned his head and kissed Donna on top of her head. He was a man who did not do a lot of self reflection but he did not want to think what would have happened if Donna had gone to prison and left him.

"Your children would have a different mother, if you had become a father at all let alone a husband," Donna joked.

"Hey aren't you a little tired?" Harvey asked. He really did not want to venture down the "fraud" road with anyone let alone Donna right now. He just wanted to lie here peacefully and fall asleep knowing that his wife and children were safe and sound.

The next day Mike walked frantically into Harvey's office.

"Ok, I know the Feds are coming for me any day."

"Mike, you're listed in the New York Bar. No one can prove anything," Harvey said trying to comfort his friend. "Besides I need your help with something personal."

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Mike said.

"Donna has been having an issue with her building being brought up to code. She was due to open for classes next Tuesday but it looks like it may be delayed."

"Isn't that the landlord's problem? She's just the lessee, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but it is her responsibility for any changes to have been made to have the building recertified for Code. She only made a few HVAC and electrical changes but Bruce, her General Contractor, keeps telling her there are issues."

"So, you want me to pose as an official and check things out for myself? The only problem with that Harvey is that I'm not an electrician."

"Well we know that, but they don't know that. You know how to ask questions and get the right answers. Remember that's how you got this job, right?"

"Donna waved me into the meeting with you and then I impressed you. That's how I got this gig."

Harvey smirked and threw Donna's file at him.

"Here are all of the permits that were necessary to do the work. There's a badge in there, too, and they will give you..."

"I know, Harvey. This is not my first rodeo," Mike said. He opened the file and looked through the papers. There was a minute or two of silence.

"In the meantime, what are you going to do?" Mike asked breaking the silence.

"Try to get your case thrown out and settled, so no one needs to investigate anybody."

"There he is, folks, the best closer that Manhattan has ever seen."

Mike swiftly walked out of Harvey's office before he saw the rolled up trash being hurled his way.


	6. Chapter 6

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 6

Mike had ventured into Donna's new building housing her Yoga studio. Donna was at the office with Harvey who had told her what he was doing to make sure that everything was good so her studio could open in three days' time. While Mike was examining the building, Harvey was taking care of the immediate threat of Mike's fraudelence by taking over the case. He explained to Donna, who had been in the office that day helping him until he chose a new assistant, that this was the only way he could protect him.

"You know he's not going to like this. He's a junior partner. That office is full of pitbulls. It will definitely be suspicious if the name partner takes over the case without real provocation."

"Well, what do I do? Let him get caught? I can't do that Donna. You know it's my fault!" Harvey argued logically.

"Of course not," Donna walked over to her husband's desk and walking behind it tried to massage the knots out of his shoulders.

"Wow, that bump is getting big!" Harvey exclaimed as Donna brushed in back of him he could feel the swelling of her body in his back.

"You oughta feel it from this side. I can't fit into anything. I have to get new yoga clothes if I'm teaching Yoga on Grand Opening Day," Donna complained. In actuality she had not felt so well, she was so tired and nauseated most of the day. At this stage in her pregnancy about four months along was when morning sickness should dissipate and she would begin to feel more like herself. However, it wasn't like that. She still was eating crackers before rising and downing Ginger Ale in lieu of a Latte even a decaffeinated Latte. Nothing helped. Luckily she had been able to hide her symptoms from Harvey and the children.

"Thank you, honey. I feel much better," Harvey said reaching up for a kiss which Donna bestowed.

"Ok, I will place the call to Mike's client since you still haven't hired a new secretary," Donna said as she removed herself from behind Harvey's chair. Because of her thin frame, her bump looked further along than her calendar told. Before leaving for the office, Donna had fitted her growing body into a flowered Victoria Beckham dress with which she had had difficulty pulling it down to the correct length as the material was a little snug around her abdomen. She had stood in the full length mirror and rubbed the bump. She smiled a little because it was another blessing for Harvey and herself, and then two minutes later she ran to the bathroom and vomited her ginger ale. The doctor had put her on very strong vitamins and supplements, but she had a tendency to throw those up as well. After brushing her teeth for what felt like the thirtieth time, Donna changed into a little looser fitting dress. It was low cut and showed the increased size of her cleavage enough to take away attention from her baby bump. It made her feel much better and she did not fail to notice the interesting look her husband had given her when she had knocked on his office door for a visit.

Mike, in the meantime, showed up at Donna's building dressed with a hard hat and safety glasses and a clipboard. He knew Bruce by sight, so he steered clear from him and found the foreman who was finishing up the last walls of the interior.

"Excuse me," Mike said flashing the fake ID he drew and printed on heavy paper on the computer at work.

"What can I do for you?" He was a heavy set man lots of brown hair tucked underneath his hard hat and small beady brown eyes buried in a round big cheeked face. He was probably the same age as Mike, but it was hard to tell.

"I was sent here by the Fire Department because I have been told this building is not up to code. Also my office has been told from several of the tenants including Mrs. Donna Specter that this issue seems to be delaying the opening of her livelihood."

"Well, I usually have advance warning of any and all inspections."

"I surely understand that but this is a favor to the many tenants who pay their rents including Mrs. Specter who paid four months in advance."

"I think the main problem has been the renovations. I have had to move outlets and rewire for the accommodations that she has authorized. I am not sure the architect/interior designer consulted anyone from a safety standpoint."

"Is that so? Well, I will have to consult with the architect. What firm did Mrs. Specter use?" Mike asked innocently. He knew very well who her interior designer had been. Rachel had recommended him after he had redesigned the rooms in his and Rachel's new house.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Mike asked.

"No, of course not," the foreman said. "Help yourself."

"Thank you. I won't be long. I have the plans here, so I'll find what I need," Mike said and walked off in the opposite direction as the foreman returned to his work at the wall.

"Not a thing!" Mike said as he slammed Donna's plans on Harvey's desk a week later. "I studied at length and tried to find one thing that was out of place that might cause a problem. There's no reason from what I can see why she can't open. It's perfectly safe."

Harvey was worried. The last thing he wanted was Donna to open and something tragic happen that could have been prevented. However, Donna was so excited that finally all her plans had come to fruition. Harvey did not want to break her heart by delaying her opening any longer. He especially did not want to break her heart in her current condition. She had seemed better to him, but he could not be sure. She always hid things away from him when she was pregnant. The last two times were just the same. He supposed she did not want him to worry.

"Thanks, Mike. I can't put Donna off any longer. Her instructors have full classes just waiting for their place to teach."

"No problem, Harvey. Hey, did you get someone to replace Donna in here?"

"No not yet. Amy and Gretchen have tag teamed to keep me up to date. I appreciate it."

"Tell Donna that Rachel will be in her first Yoga class she instructs."

"I think Donna said it was for expectant mothers only."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, buddy. Better talk to your wife and make sure we're not both in the same boat."

Mike smiled out of the side of his mouth and said, "Goodnight, Harvey"

"Goodnight, Mike. Thanks again."

"No problem. Glad to do it."


	7. Chapter 7

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 7

Dawned shone bright through the windows, Donna squinted and tried to be sure she was not having to head straight to the bathroom and vomit again. Harvey had not noticed but she had hardly eaten anything in the last three days. She chalked it up to partial nerves over the final go ahead to open her yoga studio and partially the little blessing that was being relentless in allowing her to not have a normal pregnancy.

Harvey turned over and looked at his wife with a smile.

"So, are you excited, Mrs. Specter over your Grand Opening today?"

He was so proud of her. She had hired one person for reception but decided that for now she could cover all the other administrative hats as well as teaching the expectant moms yoga class at least two times starting that day and then two times for three times a week. She had luckily found another certified yoga instructor who was a little farther along than she. Together they would tag team and be sure all expectant moms were not neglected.

"Yes, I am excited. However, I'm not to sure our mini me is excited. I'm afraid to turn my head for fear of vomiting all over you."

Harvey half sat up and stared at his wife. "Still? Shouldn't you be feeling better in the mornings by now? I don't remember your morning sickness lasting this long before?"

Donna experimented rising and trying to sit up in bed, so she could get ready for the day. She felt the earth swirl, so she lie back down.

"I haven't told you because I don't want you to have another heart attack..."

"Donna! I'm fine. I have had no chest pains or anything, honey," Harvey said staring at his beautiful flame haired bride. He placed a hand on her little bump.

"Hey, mini-me, this is daddy. Give mommy a rest, will ya? She's has classes to teach, you know. Love ya, kiddo," Harvey said placing a kiss where his hand had rested. He felt Donna reach down and stroke his hair which had severe bed-head.

Donna was finally not too wobbly and decided to get ready in the bathroom while Harvey saw to their other two little ones. Amanda had been seemingly conscious of her mommy not feeling well while Gordon was too preoccupied with his latest Hot Wheel Corvette to notice anything was wrong at all.

As she heard the children and Harvey singing a SpongeBob Squarepants song while Harvey made breakfast for them, Donna looked in the mirror and almost lost the contents in her stomach. Luckily she would have her monthly checkup in a week.

"Well, suck it up, Paulsen. This is the first day of your own business," Donna said to herself in the mirror and brushed her teeth while fighting off constant nausea.

Meanwhile in the kitchen the children had finished their father's pancakes off without a complaint.

"Daddy?" Mandy said looking up with her father with a big quizzical eyes.

"Yes, Mandy," Harvey answered kissing the pancake mix off his daughter's turned up nose. She had helped him and luckily had remembered to double over one of Donna's aprons or she would have had pancake flour all over her school uniform. Donna would have killed him.

"Are we going to give Mommy some pancakes?"

"I don't think Mommy is feeling up to eating them."

"The baby in mommy's tummy making her sick, isn't it?"

"Now what makes you think of that?" Harvey asked. He realized that Amanda was very bright and not a lot could get by her. Just like her mother, Harvey thought with a little smile.

"Because she was not sick like that before," Amanda reasoned as she put the quart of milk in the refrigerator while Harvey cleaned off the kitchen bar.

Harvey crouched down so he could look Amanda in the eye. He kissed her little cheek and said, "You noticed that, too. What do you think we should do about it? You know Mommy she doesn't want us to think she's neglecting us."

Gordon decided at that moment to join his sister and father in the kitchen.

"We could hug mommy?" Gordon said excited.

"Yes, we need to give her lots of hugs and we have to be good so Mommy doesn't get upset, right?"

"What is this little conference going on?" Donna asked as she sneaked up behind her daughter and saw her husband in his thousand dollar plus suit crouching down in front of his children.

Donna was dressed in her work clothes. A lace overlay blue dress with long sleeves. She wore moderate blue heels to match.

Harvey rose and said, "You hardly look like you're teaching Yoga today?"

"I decided to change when I get to my new office in the center. So come clean what are you three contemplating?"

Harvey said to Amanda and Gordon. "Kids, get your coats and backpacks. Mommy and I will be out in one minute."

After the children scampered off, Harvey rose and eyed his wife. He took a step forward and patted her tummy and then kissed her.

"It's no good hiding it from us any longer. This pregnancy is not doing you any good. Amanda knows you've been sick."

"So what are you three going to do about it?"

"Well, I promise to be home more and take some burden off you. Amanda and Gordon will try to give you more hugs."

Donna smiled and said, "That's the best thing they could do for me. Mommies can never get enough hugs."

That's when Harvey hugged Donna and both Amanda and Gordon joined him by putting their little arms around Donna as well.

Donna hurriedly walked up to her new business and proudly unlocked the door. Her admin was not due in for another hour, so Donna decided to walk around the place and be sure that all was in order for the first day. Donna's first order of business was to see what and who was on the schedule for today besides herself.

The first yoga class which was basic was to be given by a young woman who had become certified a couple of years ago and wanted to expand her teaching classes. Noting all the other classes scheduled including her own, Donna went back to her office with the private bathroom/dressing room to change.

After changing into her yoga pants proudly showing the little baby bump, she walked back out to the lobby to welcome her first two instructors and administrator who had reported earlier than expected. Donna liked that the people she had interviewed and chosen were conscientious about their jobs.

The first instructor was the small young woman named Jackie whom Donna hired on the spot. The second woman was a bit taller and blonde with a body that would stop a clock. Donna thought she could not have gotten that body just by doing yoga. Denise was her name, and Donna had been correct. Denise had been a fitness model and aerobics instructor for ten years and decided she wanted to pursue teaching her new passion which was yoga.

Her admin that she had interviewed and chosen was a woman roughly around Donna's age who had been a secretary much like Donna. Her name was Amelia. Donna and she had shared so many similarities right down to the red hair that Donna knew Amelia was the one for the job. Besides physical similarities, Amelia could handle Quickbooks, Excel, and many other applicable business applications that Donna had taken from the law office into her own.

When Donna's entire staff had reported in at 8:00 am, she held a little conference in the large kitchen/cafe area of the center. She had a continental breakfast catered to welcome her staff for the first day.

Donna dressed her new black yoga pants with a striped yoga tank and matching jacket went to the center of the tables to give a little welcoming speech.

"Hello, Ladies: I am Donna Paulsen Specter, the proprietor of the New Life Yoga Center. I welcome you all to a new, hopefully, beneficial experience of working here. You have all been chosen carefully by myself and I chose you as the best of your respective positions. As you can see, I am carrying a new life (turning to the side and cradling her baby bump in both hands). This little person has been an unexpected blessing. For the other expectant moms who are instructors, I am sure I don't have to remind you of the very important part you play as instructors for your students. Yoga has been very beneficial to me during my two previous pregnancies although I had complications with Amanda, my oldest child. If you have any issues either with your health and the health of your baby or that of your expectant moms, please do not hesitate to contact Amelia or me. We have both been certified in CPR and have medical contacts who can be here quickly.

As for my other instructors, the same holds for you as well.

This studio is a dream come true for me. I think I must have wanted this as I watched my husband and his lawyer friends solve case after case while I sat outside and answered the phones. My husband and my coworkers always told me that they knew I ran that firm from my cubicle right outside my husband's office. So after a few years of being jack-of-all trades personally and professionally I finally understood what I had wanted-to have my own business. As you know my husband carries a huge reputation in the corporate law world and it is with his blessing that I have this dream of my own. So I just want to say that this day is very special to me as are all of you.

If you should need anything or find something not quite to your liking, please do not hesitate to let me know or Amelia. Now as it is almost 8:30 and our classes are due to begin, I wish us all good luck and God's blessings on our first day of business."

Donna gave handshakes and personal good wishes to all the instructors as they walked out of the kitchen on the way to their respective spacious studios. As Donna's first class was not scheduled until 10:00 am, she went back to her office to examine a few new pieces of paperwork that had come in the mail. She stepped into her office and saw immediately a huge bouquet of flowers in a curved purple glass vase sitting on her desk. The flowers were all colors of the rainbow and all types of flowers from a lavendar hyacinth to a dark orange zinnia. Donna smiled. She walked to her desk and retrieved the card.

 _"To my beautiful wife, Donna, on her first day as owner of her own business,_

 _May this first day bring you happiness you deserve. I miss you here, though"_

 _Love from your biggest fan,_

 _Harvey_

Donna smiled and kissed the card. She immediately put it in a special place in her desk. She would always keep that as a memento of her first day.

Still smiling from the card and the flowers, she smoothed down her knit top over her baby bump and sat down ready to tackle the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now, I think you will be happy with this chapter if you have stuck with me so far. We're getting to the nitty gritty. Now I do not pretend to know anything about Yoga and I based my writing on my knowledge of Aerobic Exercise which is what I tried to do when I was pregnant many years ago which had been my favorite form of exercise. So I apologize if I have stated something incorrectly. Thank you and R &R - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 8

Months have gone by and Donna's business has grown in tandem with her burgeoning baby bump. It was now mid-April. Her business was thriving so much that after doing the books she thought she should pick up an extra administrative person and a certified instructor. Classes were packed and the two that Donna had instructed were especially crowded. It seems there were many happy little blessings to be born soon.

Donna, herself, was still having trouble at times with terrific nausea. On those days, she hurriedly got the children ready for their respective learning places and kissed Harvey goodbye as he left for the firm and then she darted from the condo to her own sanctuary of an office. Before sitting down, she would give Amelia a wave and run to her private bathroom and retch for about an hour as she waited for the ginger ale to take effect.

Harvey, in the meantime, was being very careful of his own health. His new secretary, Gloria, was a young Spanish girl whom Gretchen had recommended. After interviewing her, Harvey decided she would be a good fit for him. Very smart, loyal, and understanding, Gloria maintained the filing system that Donna had started many, many years ago when they were both in the D.A.'s office. Gloria, like Donna, was very protective of Harvey and no one talked their way past her into his office without an appointment or approval from Harvey first. Not even Louis who had really tried.

In the last few months with his children growing and his wife happy in her condition and her own business, Harvey became rather complacent. He was also growing into his position as Managing Partner of the firm. He had had no additional heart attacks. He had returned to his more vigorous workouts with boxing and jogging and his heart had suffered no additional damage. Good thing because Mike's secret was becoming harder and harder to conceal. It was a sword of Damocles dangling over all their heads Harvey knew.

One thing was for sure. He was very happy in his family and another baby on the way had made him that much happier. Just last month, they had had a family celebration for Amanda's sixth birthday. Not only were her friends invited but also Marcus and his family as well as Donna's sisters and cousin and children. One big happy family.

"Gloria, who do you have?" Harvey asked having hit the intercom button to "on". Gloria, unlike Donna, did not listen to his private conversations. However, the glass doors were not soundproof, so she still could tell when Harvey was having a bad day. Luckily for her, Harvey had not had much of those now.

"I have Mr. Swifter on the phone from Swifter and Suckel. He is calling about Mike Ross."

Harvey scowled before he continued speaking.

"Yes, Kenneth, how are you?"

"I would be happier if I could speak with Mike Ross. He came over the other day to drop off the contracts and again these contracts are redlined and his name is nowhere to be found. Instead I see your name emblazoned on these documents. I am not signing them until I know why the bait and switch."

"What is it, Ken? You don't trust me? Mike was removed from the case because he was put on one far more suited for his skills."

"So you are saying that there is nothing fishy about the change in lawyer's handling my merger with Star Systems in Washington, DC." Kenneth Swifter was sure to mention the merger in the event Harvey had no idea to what he was placing his name.

"Everything in those contracts were as Mike had stated to you except in legalese. I just put my name to it because going forward I will be handling your account."

"Well I am having general counsel read these before I sign," the grumpy businessman on the other end stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Harvey said placing a smile on his face and in his voice.

"I'll call you when they are ready."

"Sure. Good talking to you Ken. When this merger is complete we'll go have a drink or two," Harvey said using his best closer speech.

Kenneth Swifter hung up as Harvey stared at the phone.

He pressed the intercom button to "on".

"Gloria, get me Mike Ross."

When Mike walked into Harvey's office, he closed the door behind him and sat down immediately and returned the scowl that Harvey wore on his face.

"Mike, we have to talk. We cannot keep dodging bullets anytime a merger institutes a background check. This is the third case where I have had to change paperwork for my name in lieu of yours."

"I was thinking about that and I was thinking, perhaps, I could retake the bar exam. I never took it in my own name and it has been many, many years. I know that some of the instructors have to have left by now."

"Well, the New York Bar understands you have already passed the bar in your own name. Harvey sees that you graduated from there. Thanks to Lola for both. So, how would you explain that? A computer glitch? I repeat the issue will arise that you are already a graduate and now you are starting all over again?"

"I don't know Harvey but both you and I know that we can't go on like this."

"Let me think about things and then I will let you know. In the meantime if you land another case like the Science Metric merger get me involved."

"Of course, Chief," Mike said and left Harvey's office not feeling as confident as he allowed Harvey to see.

Harvey rubbed his chest a little feeling a mild tightness. He did not want to think anything of it, so he took an aspirin just in case the tightness got worse. He then picked up the phone to call his wife.

 _"Hello, Mrs. Harvey Specter here, to what do I owe this call?"_ Donna had asked on the other end when she recognized Harvey's name on the phone.

"Well, Mrs. Harvey Specter, this is Harvey Specter calling his very sexy pregnant wife to a dinner date. What do you say?"

Donna smiled.

" _Mrs. Specter accepts the invitation from her very virile, handsome hubby. However, did you not forget our two children? I'm hoping you have a sitter lined up or is this a family dinner?"_

"No, I called your Mom. She's in town, you know, to try your senior citizen classes. I thought you would have seen her by now.

 _"No, I didn't. She didn't even call me."_

Just as Donna said the words her mother came into the club.

"Nevermind, Harvey, she's here."

 _"I love Roberta. She's always right on time_ ," _Harvey said fondly over the phone_. _"See you later, babe."_

"See ya, later, love." Donna said and then hung up her phone.

Roberta smiled and then came around the desk to hug her daughter. "I gather that was your husband unless there's something you need to tell me?"

"No, it was Harvey," Donna said releasing her mother from the hug. "You didn't come all the way from Connecticut because Harvey called you."

Roberta shook her head. "No, remember I was at Julia's?"

Donna nodded. "I think I've thrown up half my brains with this baby I'm carrying."

Roberta looked at her daughter as she went back behind her desk.

"Well, not to put too fine a point on it, your husband is worried about you."

Donna looked up and gave a little sniff. "Really, sometimes I think he's oblivious to how things are. What did he say?"

"That you are still throwing up and he heard you mention to Rachel that you're underweight for being six months pregnant," Roberta said coming behind Donna's desk to give her shoulders a massage.

"You are as tight as a drum, honey," Roberta said kneading her daughter's shoulders. "You stop what you are doing. Get your assistant to finish. Go out with your husband and relax."

"Yes, Donna," Amelia chimed in with perfect timing as she stood in the doorway to Donna's office. "Lara has already volunteered to take your classes for as long as possible. She needs the money and she didn't give birth that long ago not to know what an expectant momma needs in yoga."

Donna looked at her mother and her assistant and said, "Ok, I guess you win."

Roberta winked at Donna's assistant and then proceeded to help Donna into her light jacket and whisked her off home.

Later that night, Donna was debating what dress to wear to dinner because she wanted to look especially pretty for her husband. He always dressed impeccably, especially, when they went out on date night. She rifled through the clothes in her closet turning dresses aside for either color or size since the baby bump prevented her from wearing most of her clothes. She swore she was not trying to hide it but to wear something so clingy that that was the only thing you noticed about her was distasteful to her. Donna's personal style had always been subtle and classy not flashy.

"You're not dressed yet?" Harvey entered the large bedroom heading straight for the floor length mirror standing in the corner to check his tie and suit. His eyes focused more on the woman behind him standing in the closet.

"Harvey, where are we going?" Donna asked hoping that would help her make up her mind.

"Del Posto. That's one of our special places," Harvey said still eyeing Donna in the mirror.

"Oh. Thanks," Donna smiled at Harvey in the mirror.

"You can wear anything, you know, you are beautiful," Harvey said stopping his ministrations to himself and really noticing Donna's thoughtful expression as she rifled again through her many dresses.

"I know," Donna tried to say confidently in her old way.

Harvey decided that he would take matter in his own hands and came over to the closet and saw his favorite maternity dress. The dress was by a famous designer which he never could remember except that it was one of Donna's favorites. The material was silky and shimmered silver when in the light. It was a tad clingy but the dress did nothing but flatter Donna's new baby bump figure. The silver dress with ruched short sleeves had a V-neckline which showcased Donna's bustline and drew one's eyes right there. He had surprised Donna with it when he took her shopping after he discovered about the new arrival.

"What about this one? I think you are a very sexy pregnant woman and you look like it in this dress," Harvey said softly and deeply giving her a lingering kiss on the lips to emphasize where his thoughts were. Donna was standing there in her panties and bra which did little to hide her voluptuous breasts and small rounded tummy. Harvey helped himself and pulled down one bra strap and fondled one breast and then suckled at it.

"Harvey, are you sure you don't want to eat me for dinner?" Donna whispered deeply in his ear. Her legs were jelly at the touch of his mouth on her highly sensitized breast.

"That's a loaded statement, Mrs. Specter," Harvey joked rising long enough to look deeply into his wife's eyes.

"Who's watching the kids?" Donna asked. She had only intended to leave them without supervision for a short time while she dressed.

"Your mom arrived back as I came in," Harvey murmured as he nuzzled her neck and took little nibbles on her shoulder.

"Lock the door," Donna whispered as she stepped from the closet.

"Alread did," Harvey pulled at his tie and undid his shirt. He helped Donna alleviate herself from her panties and bra and then lifted her totally naked onto their bed. Harvey remained in loose clothes and could not wait until he could devour his wife. He enjoyed loving her in any condition, but this one when she her body was growing lusciously with their child inside her was always special to him. He was always careful, though, especially in her conditions that she was comfortable with their passionate outpouring as he.

Harvey lay carefully between Donna's thighs. He licked and kissed his way down her body lingering at her enlarged breasts and kissing the belly bump. He gingerly laid his head on her belly and could feel the mini-me squirm. Donna's body tingled where Harvey's mouth had touched and suckled. She grasped her own breasts and squirmed as Harvey's mouth finally found her highly oversensitive clit. She raised her hips for easier access to him. He held her legs apart while he darted his tongue in and out of her loving the feeling of her legs so unnerved around him that they shook.

"Oh...Harvey...I want you to..."

"What, baby, you want me inside you..." Harvey had wanted to make sure Donna was fine physically before he entered her. They had had a couple of attempts before only for Donna to have to cut it short due to bad nausea.

"I can go on top...please..." Donna begged as he had not stopped. His tongue had covered every part of her. She was climaxing fast. Harvey stopped and kissed his way back to her belly, noticed how she writhed and moved, physically touching herself. Watching her turned him on even more, so he rose and swiftly removed his other clothing. Donna had climaxed enough to be able to manueuver herself over from the center of the bed to allow Harvey access. Once he laid down, Donna straddled his thighs and impaled herself upon his erection. She was so wet she slid easily up and down, She hung her breasts in Harvey's face and like bobbing for apples he went from breast to breast massaging, nipping, and suckling. Donna then sat up right and felt how wonderful Harvey felt inside her. She moved her hips this way and that increasing that wonderful friction and feeling it build inside of her again. Harvey's hands had taken her hips and he carefully maneuvered her increasing his hardness and pleasure of feeling her insides grip him and pulsate around him. She came to lie down on top of him with him still inside her. All her muscles quivering with the efforts expended. Her rounded tummy encasing their baby sat between them. Donna looked at her husband's wide smile. She could not help but feel loved when he held her like this and when he returned her smile with his own contented one.

Harvey had climaxed a few minutes before his wife and relished holding her like this and feeling the bump of the baby Donna carried as a small but delightful barrier to full embracing. Harvey just continued to hold her until her quivering and his shivering had finally allowed them to come back down to earth. He wanted the afterglow to linger as long as possible.

After their breaths had come to a place where they could speak, Donna finally looked up at Harvey's face and said, "I'll wear the silver dress."

Harvey kissed her and laughingly said, "Good choice."

"Mr. and Mrs. Specter, yes, your table is ready," the Maitre'd said as he escorted Donna and Harvey into the darkened restaurant. They had been regulars for so long that all the staff knew them and knew what table they preferred.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Specter, I see another little blessing in the offing," the head waiter said.

"Thank you, Giovanni. There is and we are very happy," Donna said eyeing Harvey and saw a wide smile on his face and love in his big chocolate eyes.

Donna took Harvey's hand across the table and smiled at him.

"What a lovely invitation. Is everything ok?" Donna asked. They were silent in the car on the way over still basking in the afterglow and enjoying the silence after the boisterous goodbye Mandy and Gordon gave them.

"You were very quiet in the car. I thought something might be wrong on your side," Harvey asked thoughtfully. He was worried about her although earlier in the evening some of those fears were set aside. She had not become nauseous while they made love this time.

"No. I'm just really pleased that I didn't have to leave you hanging and run to the bathroom this time," Donna said with slight smile remembering how he always made her feel beautiful and loved when they were finished.

"Yes, I am glad about that, too," Harvey said and then the smile left his face. He rubbed Donna's fingers with his thumb. He suddenly felt her grip his hand tightly. He looked up into the concerned eyes of his wife.

"Mike's fraud is becoming harder to hide. I can tell. I miss being there in a way to protect you and he from any unfortunate mishaps."

"Well, Louis is helping with that as well. He doesn't want the ship to go down anymore than I do it seems. He really is fond of Mike."

Harvey smiled and then said while he resumed rubbing her knuckles with his thumb.

"By the way, I need you to stop starving my offspring. Your mother told me that you were told by the doctor that you are underweight for six months. How's that?"

"It's nothing, Harvey. The baby is fine. She's kicking all the time. You know that."

"You'd better eat up. I don't want you to be unhealthy. Perhaps you need to slow down with your Yoga teaching."

Donna looked at Harvey and said, "I am fine. No need to do that."

"How are we going to get Mike out of this?" Donna asked as she tried to change the subject back to what his troubles were. Donna knew the baby would be fine. As for her, she would maintain until she could no longer. After all, she was Donna. She was awesome.


	9. Chapter 9

**HI Again! Hoping you like this chapter. Things start to pick up. Let me know. I have also posted 10 and 11. Then I will have to start writing the rest. Thank you so much for your comments! Love- Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 9

The next day Amelia, Donna's assistant, allowed a green jumpsuit clad young man into the building for fire inspection. She questioned him and asked for his identification. The young man's answers were logical, and his ID was confirmed. Amelia allowed him access to extinguishers and the internal sprinkler system. Amelia did mention that the fire system had been brought to code just before the opening back in October.

"Amelia," Donna called from the kitchen area. Donna had been trying to up her appetite and provide additional nourishment for her and the baby by downing a couple of nutritious shakes her doctor approved for her. They were not bad tasting and Donna decided to add yogurt and fruit and make them a real "treat".

"Hey, Donna, what's up?" Amelia asked as she watched Donna lick her lips at the taste of the shake.

"What's that?" Amelia asked.

"Part of my lunch. It's vanilla protein shake with strawberries and plain vanilla yogurt whipped together to make a semi-good tasting smoothie."

"Have you been able not to vomit it back yet?" Amelia asked concerned for her boss. She eyed the tiny six month bump on her boss and then looked at Donna's truly pale face and became concerned. Donna was dressed in her yoga pants and bra and looked like she had just finished a class.

"No, that's the problem. I am hoping that the fruit helps," Donna said as she took another sip.

"By the way, who was that young man who was just examining the fire extinguisher and the sprinkler system? I don't remember calling anybody with a problem."

"He said it was time for the quarterly inspection. I thought they had come last week but he told me that was for the county this one was for the local," Amelia said and then walked away breezily saying, "Enjoy your smoothie."

Donna wrinkled her nose at the thought. She worked all her life in New York and never knew that there had to be two fire inspections. She was sure she had read all the papers when acquiring her new floor and had gone through the proper channels through the building management and owners to comply with all requirements. However, nowhere, she was sure, did she read that there had to be both a local fire inspection and a county fire inspection. Donna decided to get Amelia to help her in this matter.

Donna took a sip of the smoothie and frowned. "Ugh! This does not taste as good as I had thought it might. Ok, pumpkin, I'm only doing this for you," Donna said to her bump as she downed the last of the not-so-great tasting liquid.

Meanwhile, back at the firm, Harvey was having a vicious day. He had three clients drop them as their firm. Jessica called to see how he was doing and then tried to give him advice to which Harvey threw it back in her face. To top it all off, Mike came in with another client looking for answers why he was being pulled from the case. Mike could not stay but told Harvey he was rushing back to his office to work on another dicey case.

When Harvey slammed his phone down for the fifth time, Gloria came rushing in.

"Harvey, calm down. Let me help. What can I do for you?"

"What does the rest of my schedule look like?"

"You're free until 3:00 pm. You have an appointment with Entech, a prospective new client."

Harvey looked at his watch and saw it was only 11:30 am.

"Gloria, I'll be with Mike if anything happens here and you need to call me," Harvey said deciding that before he handed off another client to Mike that they decide on a work around for any client who might spark a background check. Harvey knew Mike was a great lawyer but he really did not need anything to allow Mike's secret to be shouted from the rooftops.

"I really miss Donna here," Harvey murmured as he walked to Mike's office which was located around the bend from the bullpen of associates. Mike was a junior partner, so Harvey thought offhandedly that Mike needed a new office. However the change in location of Mike's office would do little to help their dilemma.

"Harvey, what can I do for you. I only have a couple of minutes. I am meeting a pretty safe client, " Mike said as he spotted Harvey coming through his office and taking a seat. Mike noticed that Harvey started to loosen his tie and collapse into the chair across from Mike's desk.

Mike asked," Harvey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Harvey said harshly. Harvey tried to relax.

"Sorry. I have just had a horrible morning, so far. Look, we really need to have a foolproof plan. I have an idea but you may not like it."

Mike nodded and asked, "Why wouldn't I like it?"

"We could have Rachel shadow your cases, do the initial interview and then see if any strategy triggers a background check."

"Harvey, she's my wife and has a pretty big caseload herself if I recall."

"Yes, but she would only have to do the initial interview and then talk to you about strategy. We already know the clients that have government contracts and then if we recommend to our clients to go for government contracts we can have Rachel handle the whole account. She has fewer large clients than you and they are established so you and she could either plan strategies together or trade clients. I don't care how you decide to situate it. We just cannot run anymore risks of background checks and having clients drop us because they think something shady is happening."

Mike sat back and thought for a moment.

"Ok, but we both approach Rachel with this strategy. If she says no, she says no. Ok?" Mike said rising ready to venture to his wife's office which was around the bend. She still had the same office she had when she was a paralegal, so it was not a long trip.

Back at Donna's studio, Donna was in a middle of a position when she thought she smelled gas. She shook her head thinking she was imagining it. She led the class to another pose and then she definitely knew she smelled gas. While she called out for her class to slowly come out of their pose and cutting the class short, she hit Amelia's phone.

"Donna, what's up? Aren't you in the middle of class?"

"Yes, I am. However, I smell gas back here. What about up there?"

Donna heard Amelia sniff the air.

"Yes, I do. I'm calling the gas company right now. Get everybody out."

"As soon as you make that call, you get out."

Donna hung up the phone and then said quietly so as not to alarm.

"Ladies, please gather your belongings as quickly as you can. We have a building safety emergency so we need to evacuate."

Needless to say there were some that panicked and shoved other women out of the way. Donna was making her way back to her office and private dressing room when she heard an explosion which sounded like it came from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Amelia, ran into her office.

"Donna! Get out of here, now!"

Smoke started to invade her office which was a few feet away from where the small controlled explosion took place.

"Was that an explosion?" Donna asked hastily.

"I don't know but let's get the hell out of here!"

Grabbing Donna's arm, Amelia pulled Donna out of her office and out the fire exit at the back of the building. They hurried around the block and saw the huge hole in the wall where the kitchen had been built. The appliances were left standing and the main structure wall. Luckily most of the building was still vacant. The only other floor occupied was the three floors above and they had descended at the first sign of gas odor.

The gas company came as well as the fire department. Paramedics had arrived and checked all the people standing around. Amelia made sure she took care of Donna because of her condition. Donna said she was fine and then she fainted into the arms of a paramedic.

"Let's get her to the hospital. Can you call her family?" the Paramedic said as they immediately placed an oxygen mask on Donna's face and placed her on a gurney and pulled her into the ambulance.

"I will follow you to the hospital and call her husband at the same time."

"Ok."

The paramedic accompanied Donna into the back of the ambulance and worked on her taking note of her condition.

Amelia dialed Harvey's cell phone. He was sitting in Rachel's office discussing the different situations that could possible arise and how they had to protect Mike. Rachel would do anything for her husband, but she was wondering what the long term solution would be.

"Ok, I have no problem..." Rachel was saying when she heard Harvey's phone ring.

"It's Donna's assistant. I have to take this," Harvey said frowning at his phone.

"Hi Amelia, what's happening?" Harvey asked trying not to panic.

"There was an explosion at the studio in the kitchen. Donna fainted and she was taken to St. Vincent's hospital. I am following the ambulance in my car. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, I'm leaving now. Call my mother-in-law. She's with the kids. Tell her what happened but tell her I will update her as soon as I have information. She is not to leave and bring the kids. I don't want them anywhere near the hospital. They may get scared. Got it?"

"Already did that, Harvey. Roberta is staying with the children until further word."

"Good work. See you there..." Harvey hung up. He turned to his and Donna's best friends.

"Donna's been in an explosion at her studio. She's on her way to the hospital."

"We're going too..." Rachel started to rise.

Harvey turned back. "No!"

Harvey said hurriedly but a little less vehemently, "I need you two here to hold down the fort and tell Louis. I will keep you updated. Gotta run... " Harvey rushed out the door already on his way to Ray whom Harvey had summoned while speaking with The Rosses.

When Harvey jumped into the back of the Lexus, he was sweating and he felt a twinge in his chest. He gulped some water from a bottle in the back of the car. He had told Ray where to go, so Ray sped the car legally as best and safely as he could through the crowded streets of Manhattan.

In what seemed only a few minutes, Ray said, "We're here. Do you want me to wait?"

"Yes, please. I may need you. Thank you, Ray."

"No problem, boss. Hope everything gets better."

Harvey just nodded thoughtfully and tugged at his tie again although it was very loosely done.

As he walked into the emergency room, Harvey grabbed his left arm and collapsed onto the floor whereupon two aides hauled him onto a guerney and took him to a room and hooked him up to a heart monitor. Luckily Amelia was walking toward the lobby when she saw on whom the nurses and medics began to work.

"Harvey!"

While they hooked Harvey up to an IV and worked on him to stop the heart attack before it took his life, the head nurse turned around and asked Amelia if she knew this man.

"Yes, he is my boss' husband. She was the pregnant woman in the explosion a few blocks away. She is in OBGYN now resting. What happened to him?"

"He had a heart attack. Do you know if he has a heart condition?"

"Not offhand, but I can check with my boss. Is he going to be okay?"

The nurse glanced at the heart monitor and asked the doctor silently to confirm her answer to which he nodded.

"Yes, he's stabilized. We caught it in time before it got worse. We will need to admit him, so I will walk upstairs with you and speak with his wife."

Amelia and the ER nurse, Christina, walked to the elevator to break the relatively bad news to Donna.

Donna was resting and trying not to worry about her children and husband as she lie there. If she was honest with herself, Donna really did not want to do anything else. She was so tired and she instinctively knew that it was the pregnancy draining her of her energy. _I don't care as long as my baby is healthy. I can worry about bouncing back when she is born._

As Donna closed her eyes for only a minute, Amelia and Christina walked into semi-private room. There was no other patient in the other bed fortunately.

"Donna," Amelia said softly seeing that Donna's eyes were closed and not wanting to startle her.

"Amelia."

Donna shook off her slight slumber and noticed the ER nurse with her. She pushed herself farther up the bed to a somewhat sitting position.

"Donna, this is Christina one of the ER nurses," Amelia began.

"Yes, I remember her. She checked me out before calling the doctor. What's wrong? Where is Harvey by the way? I know you must have called him. Is he with the children?" Donna began to panic when they were trying to calm her down and not answer her questions or placate her with 'everything's fine' platitudes.

"Mrs. Specter, your husband is in emergency. He's had a heart attack..."

"Oh, God, Harvey..." Donna said and clasped Amelia's arm in panic.

"We caught it in time. There should be no damage. He should be fine. I will check to get an update," Christina said comfortingly and then swiftly left the room.

Donna hung her head then it popped up.

"The kids? What about them?"

"I called them and told them about you. I haven't told them about Harvey yet. He gave me instructions for your mother to keep them at home and not attempt to bring them here."

"Yes, that's the right thing to do. I will call them in a few minutes as soon as I get an update on Harvey."

Just then, Christina returned.

"Well?" Donna asked anxiously.

Christina took her hand.

"Mr. Specter is in CCU. He's in good condition, but they want him there for observation and to not have to go far if something should happen for the worse."

"Can I see him?"

"Look, you need to rest. However, I will check with Dr. Simpson to see what he says."

"You don't know me, Christina, but I don't wait for permission when it comes to me I ask for forgiveness."

Amelia chimed in.

"Donna, I know you want to see Harvey, but think of the baby you're carrying. You fainted due to inhalation of gas odor. You still don't know the condition of the baby yet."

"She's kicking, Amelia. She's fine. Harvey isn't."

"Donna..."

"Ok," said Christina. "Let me get a wheelchair. No argument."

Donna smiled. "I can live with that."

In the meantime, Amelia phoned Roberta back at the Specters' Manhattan home.

"What!?" Roberta answered back disbelieving that both children's parents were in the hospital. It seemed from what Amelia stated that Donna was pretty good, but Harvey was still in a questionable state.

"Donna's what?"

"You know your daughter, Roberta. This is Harvey. They can't live without each other," Amelia said helping Roberta come to grips with the current situation.

"You know that, too, then," Roberta acknowledged. Ever since Donna had met Harvey their lives had always been entangled until it came to this present point of time: married with children, another one on the way, and both in the hospital simultaneously.

As Donna was being wheeled to where Harvey was in the CCU, she was not surprised that he was awake and protesting the oxygen tube up his nose and the meds feeding his system via IV.

"Mr. Specter! You've just had a heart attack! You need to calm down!"

The nurse who was currently wrestling with Harvey was not exactly a small woman and she managed to get the leads back onto his chest. Then as he relaxed, the nurse noticed Donna being wheeled in by Christina.

"I assume you're Mrs. Specter?" Hannah, Harvey's nurse, asked.

"Yes, I am. He's never the best patient."

"Well, you can have a few minutes. He needs rest for the meds to heal him a bit."

Donna smiled. "I think I can handle it."

Christina wheeled Donna up to the side of Harvey's bed as best she could. Donna stood up and greeted her misbehaving husband with a kiss on the forehead. She sat back down in the wheelchair and took Harvey's hand. She stood again and put his hand on her belly so he could feel their child kicking and squirming.

Harvey's large brown eyes began to tear as he realized the significance of Donna's gesture.

"She's fine. I'm fine. I just was overcome with a little smoke. The doctor hasn't said anything yet, but I believe I'll be released tomorrow. I have Amelia talking to mom. I will call them myself when I get back to my room."

Harvey wanted to say something.

"No way, mister. You get better. I'll call the firm. Don't you worry. I will take care of it."

"You always do," Harvey managed to croak from his dry throat.

After determining that Harvey was relaxed to breathe on his own, Hannah removed Harvey from the oxygen. This was still while Donna was in his room. So as the nurse turned away, Donna rose and gave Harvey a tender kiss on his lips and stroked his forehead. She then spotted Christina coming for her.

"Looks like I have to go back to my room," Donna whispered to him. "Behave, Specter, I don't want my children fatherless and me single again."

"Take more than this to see me off, Donna." Harvey smirked and held her hand tightly in his and kissed her back. _Only she knows how really scared I am this time. That's why she's joking._

"Ok, Mrs. Specter, back in that chair and back up to OB. I hear Dr. Simpson is looking for you," Christina said as she helped Donna get comfortable and wheeled her from Harvey's room.

Donna hated seeing Harvey like that. She knew he felt embarrassed by all the fuss, but she knew that she was the only one that he would allow to see him like that. As soon as she was allowed her phone, she was talking to her kids, her mom, and her best friends. Mike and Rachel must be going crazy without anyone to give them any information.

While Christina was wheeling Donna back up to OB, she said, "You love each other very much, don't you?"

"Nah, I hate his guts...just kidding. Yes, we do."

Donna lowered her head so no one could spot the lone tear that escaped her eye.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi All! I know you will like this chapter for sure! Please R &R so far! Thank you so much**.

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter Ten

In the middle of the night three months after Harvey's second heart attack, Donna's water broke. She had been feeling uncomfortable and unable to sleep so she trod into the kitchen and opened the door to grab a midnight snack at three in the morning. Shortly after she had sat at the kitchen bar, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you ok? Can't sleep?" Harvey asked quietly stroking Donna's shoulder up and down. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and tried to see her in the semi light. Since his hospital stay he was a little more groggy than usual. He rubbed his eyes and noticed that Donna belly was so large with the coming child that no wonder she could not sleep. As he looked at her belly, he could swear he saw it squirm. He came behind and put his arms around her from behind.

"I'm not in the mood, Harvey," Donna said sarcastically as she lowered her eyes and watched Harvey's arms snake around her burgeoning girth. She felt soft kisses in the crook of her neck and she closed her eyes savoring the tingles percolating there.

"Can't a man who thinks he has the most sexiest pregnant wife in the world love her the best he can?"

Donna turned around on the stool on which she sat. She took a good look at him. His beard had started to come in, his hair was all up and down, and he had the most innocent look in his big brown eyes. Donna thought at that moment that Harvey looked just like their son.

"Hey..."

All of a sudden there was a splash on the floor and Donna felt very, very wet.

"Donna! Did I think happened just happen?" Harvey asked.

"If you're thinking my water broke, yep, it did," Donna said rising from her wet seat. She was covered in amniotic fluid and so was the floor around the stool where she had sat.

Donna picked up one of their phones from the counter where they normally leave them before going to bed and dialed Rachel. She had prearranged with Rachel that although a mother herself with responsibilities that Rachel would stay with the children if it was the middle of the night until her mother could get there from Donna and Harvey's West Chester house.

"Rachel...ugh..." Donna sucked in a breath as a contraction was starting to take hold of her.

"Donna? Labor started?" Rachel asked yawning and rubbing her eyes. Mike woke up next to her and patted her arm and rubbing his eyes signaled for her to go. They had discussed the situation after Donna asked them, so Mike knew what he was to do now.

"I'm on my way," Rachel said kissing Mike quietly. She peeked in on her own little girl, Jamie, giving her a kiss before leaving for the Specters' condo.

When Rachel got there, Harvey was having a hard time trying to calm Amanda who had gotten up when she heard her parents in the other room. She did not like seeing her mom in so much pain.

"Honey, that just means you're new baby sister is on the way. Mommy's fine," Harvey said as he tried to carry Amanda back to her room. She was only a little baby herself when her brother was born so Amanda did not remember any of the waiting and painful labor that Donna had experienced with Gordon.

"Mandy," Donna said standing up feeling more amniotic fluid drip between her legs. "Please do as...Daddy...says...Please go back to sleep. Aunt Rachel..."

"Is here," Rachel said getting out of her coat. Amanda ran to her and Rachel picked her up.

"Hey, Mandy, let's go make sure Gordon didn't wake up with all this commotion. I think Mommy is ready to go to the hospital to have your little sister. As soon as we can we all go see the baby and you will see your mommy is just fine." Rachel smoothed her red tresses and kissed her forehead. Amanda's head drooped on Rachel's shoulder, so Harvey came and took her from Rachel.

"Harvey is it ok to..?"

"I'm fine. Stay with Donna until I get back," Harvey kissed his daughter on the top of her head and she fell asleep with her head tucked into the crook of her father's neck.

Rachel came over to the couch where Donna sat on the edge where the towel was and took her hand. Donna squeezed it affectionately and continued to breathe while she waited for the contraction to pass.

"Are they getting harder?" Rachel asked.

Donna nodded hard. "They are about five minutes apart and if we don't get to the hospital soon I may wind up having this baby on the couch. The baby is pretty low."

Harvey came out of Amanda's room and asked, "Ready?" He came over to his wife and helped her up. Donna leaked amniotic fluid as she walked. Harvey looked behind him and mentioned to Rachel not to slip as she walked across the room with them.

"Stop!" Donna exclaimed and went into Harvey's arms. She was experiencing a particularly hard contraction and Harvey put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist and let her hang onto him for a couple of minutes to relieve the pressure in her back.

"Oh that feels so much better. You remembered from last time...oooh," Donna said sucking in her breath.

"Of course I did, I wanted to help you," Harvey said choked with emotion. "Listen, you scream at me, if you're breathing doesn't work, ok? I'm a big boy. I can take it."

"Just like last time...ooo," Donna smirked and said breathily.

When she recovered they finally made it out the door to the elevator. Rachel promised she would clean up the wetness and be sure to see the baby when her mother arrived. Rachel warned them to call the minute the baby was born or else.

"Donna, push..." Harvey coached as Donna was in the last stages of childbirth. Time, this time, seemed to have flown while Donna went through the first stage of labor and finally converting the bed to a delivery table. All through it Harvey rubbed his chest because he thought for a minute he felt a tightness. Logically, he knew he was just jumpy because he had suffered two heart attacks already. Then again it could have been just sympathy pangs because it hurt him to see his wife in so much pain. It was the third time but it still hurt just as badly.

"Ok, she's almost here, Donna, you're doing great," Dr. Simpson said.

"Donna look in the mirror I can see her head," Harvey said feeling comforted knowing that the baby's journey was almost over and Donna could get some rest. He could, too, after he made all the phone calls and texts he had to send once Donna gave birth.

"I see her!" Donna quickly breathed.

"Is it ok to push now...," Donna gasped. She had to stop momentarily while the doctor deftly removed the cord from around the baby's head. He nodded to the coach to tell Donna to push again.

Harvey received the nod and squeezed Donna's shoulder.

"You can push again," Harvey said trying to keep Donna calm who was doing her best not to show how much agony she was feeling. Donna was doing it all without drugs. This was not how Donna planned this one because she was not a martyr. She did not like pain so if there was a way to do it by taking an edge off she could live with herself. However, by the time they had arrived at the hospital the baby had been on the cusp of crowning.

"Take a big breath and push...1...2..3..." Harvey coached.

Donna felt a great release and laid her head back and started to cry and laugh at the same time.

"Our baby she's here," Donna murmured and saw the doctor suctioning the baby's nose and mouth.

"Here she is," Dr. Simpson said as she laid the baby on Donna's chest and the nurses immediately dried her off using blanket after blanket.

"She's so big! Harvey could not help saying. He remembered Amanda's birth specially because she was premature and very small. Donna's sister, Carol, had been there because she had been her midwife. Donna decided not to bother her sister this time as she figured it was their third child and the only family she really wanted near while she gave birth was Harvey.

"Would Daddy like to cut the chord this time?" Dr. Simpson asked. She knew he had declined the last time when Gordon was born and Amanda was the first and premature so Harvey had definitely been too shaky.

"Sure. I think I can do it this time," Harvey smiled as he watched his daughter lying on his wife's chest. Donna smiled at the baby as she gathered their daughter closer to her chest.

Harvey went to the foot of the bed and took the scissors from the doctor.

"Now, it's a little slippery and rubbery so do your best."

"Between these clamps?" Harvey asked to confirm the doctor's instructions.

"Exactly."

Harvey had suddenly stopped trembling. His hands were sure and strong as they always were. He cut the chord with little fuss.

"Good job! Now go see your daughter I have a few things to finish here."

"Ok." Harvey knew the delivery of the placenta which was no one's favorite could also be the most dangerous. He went back temporarily to Donna and kissed her because he had somehow not gotten a chance immediately after they laid little Mackenzie Jessica on Donna's chest.

Harvey went over to the birth table wherein his little girl was being footprinted. She had weighed in at 9 lbs exactly. She was wide awake with the biggest dark eyes he had ever seen. Her hair was exactly the same shade of red as Donna's. The nurses put a little diaper on her and swaddled her tight as a burrito and handed her to Harvey. Harvey was enveloped. A little pink hand escaped from the burrito and he gave her his finger and she grasped it tightly.

"My little pumpkin..."

After a little while when everything was all cleaned up and Donna was settled again once in bed. She held the baby and Harvey sat on the bed next to her.

Donna looked up at him.

"Tightness gone in your chest, honey?"

"I did not have any tightness. I just had to swallow hard while you were pushing. You know how I hate to see you cry or in pain."

Donna smiled and cooed at little Mackenzie. Still gazing at the little miracle in her arms, she said to her husband. "I may be your wife and mother of your brood of children, but I'm still Donna. Your voice was stilted and you did not touch me for a little while I was pushing. The last time you practically crawled in bed with me. Plus I saw your little gesture to your chest. You're not wearing a tie, so I know that would not be bothering you."

Harvey rose from the bed and took out his phone. Trying to delay the inevitable of telling her that he thought he may have felt a little tightness in his chest and that worried him.

"Donna, look at me. I'm texting this to your mother to show the kids that you are still in one piece."

"Stop it, Specter. You're hedging. Come clean right the hell now. Am I right?"

Harvey snapped the picture the flash going off in Donna's eyes. Luckily the baby was sleeping peacefully and had not fussed a bit. Earlier Harvey had taken a picture of the baby on the warming table and text those picture to everyone he and Donna knew. He included the baby's stats: Name: Mackenzie Jessica Specter; Wt: 9lbs 0 ozs; Lth; 21 1/2"; Hair Red same as her mom's; Eyes: Very dark will probably be brown like mine.

"Put the phone away. Sit and talk to me." Donna lovingly commanded.

Harvey placed the phone in the backpocket of his jeans and then took the baby from Donna. He kissed the baby's little forehead and he was riveted. His eyes could not stray from the sight he held in his arms.

"Hey," Donna said more softly placing a hand on Harvey's knee where it sat on the side of the bed. She stroked it slowly waiting until he could no longer ignore it.

Momentarily he placed his one hand on his knee halting Donna's loving strokes.

"Yes, I did feel tightness. I'm fine. Nothing like I had felt before. I am fine."

Donna looked up at him and motioned to take the baby. Harvey took the chair next to her bed and sat on it. Donna placed her hand on Harvey's stubbled cheek and brushed her thumb along the stubble.

"Ok, Specter, I believe you. You need to keep the beard. I love it!"

Bending forward, he touched Donna's lips with his own, "And I love you. She's beautiful. Thank you for being the mother to my children and being my wife."

Donna's eyes welled with tears at Harvey's words because she cannot remember when he had been as eloquent or open to his emotions.


	11. Chapter 11

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 11

Three weeks later, Donna and Harvey were home in West Chester. The nursery had finally been finished and baby Mackenzie had taken to it at three weeks old better than her older siblings when placed in a big crib. She had gained a whole pound in the time she had been home so Kenzie's mom and dad thought she was a more contented baby than their older two.

Harvey had been home the last three weeks having taken full advantage of paternity leave. Donna was very happy for his presence because he was very good with the children while maintaining some control of the house. In the interim, Roberta, Donna's mother had only come to give them both relief and time to themselves only a few times.

Donna was still very tired three weeks later and was surprised that she had not snapped back into the energetic, happy, woman she had been previously. She did think about her aborted business venture and only mildly regretted that she would not be returning. She faced an uphill battle with Harvey who thought she should return once they discovered who had arsoned her portion of the building. Harvey was absolutely admanant that arson was at the cause of the fire because he had had Mike do a visual inspection before Donna's opening back in October. Anyhow the building remained corded off with yellow tape as a criminal investigation was still being performed.

Donna was sitting in the rocking chair breastfeeding the baby in the nursery with the door closed. Harvey had occupied the children with video games, table games, and Harvey's favorite - movies. Childish fare but once in a while he could sneak one with a little bit more mature content. Amanda would sit and watch them with him and she was very intelligent and would ask so many questions that Harvey had to rewind because he missed his favorite parts.

Suddenly Donna heard his bare feet approaching the nursery. He opened the door quietly. The blinds were shut closing out the bright summer daylight outside. Harvey smiled at the sight before him. He watched his wife look into their new daughter's eyes and heard her softly singing as Kenzie greedily suckled.

Harvey stood and watched for a moment. He remembered when Donna fed Gordon like that and he felt envious for a short minute. When he saw her like this, Donna looked angelic and so like a madonna from a renaissance painting. He stood still and drank in the picture before him until he returned to the moment and remembered his purpose in finding her.

"Donna," Harvey said softly carrying an envelope with him as he quietly padded up to her chair. "The insurance check came."

"Oh?" Donna said as she looked up at her husband whose focus was on the baby she held at her breast. Suddenly Donna closed her eyes as Harvey's focus had been distracted by her own voice and Harvey kissed her softly, tenderly.

"That was nice." Donna said looking up at his face and into his large brown eyes which were soft and deep.

"Yes, it was. I never want to stop doing that."

"Well, that's sort of how we wound up with three kids," Donna chucked quietly as she watched Harvey roll his eyes at her remark. He then answered her smile.

After a minute of just gazing at each other and then watching Mackenzie's little dream expressions, Harvey whispered quietly in his deep voice.

" I just wanted to let you know the check was here and ask you if you plan to go back to your business once the investigation is completed."

"I think she's asleep. I burped her, so I'll put her down if you want to talk about it."

"Sure. Here let me," Harvey whispered taking little Mackenzie from Donna. He kissed the baby gently and as tenderly as he had kissed his wife. While Harvey was taking the baby to the crib, she tucked her breast back in her nursing bra and put the strap up to her shoulder of her tank top she wore under her denim shirt. The air conditioning was set a little higher than normal, but Donna was still cold. Since having the baby and losing that little heater inside her, Donna was readjusting herself to being comfortably cooled on a very warm day with air conditioning. Then, she walked over to the crib and confirmed that Harvey had placed the baby in a safe sleeping position and kissed Kenzie herself. She placed her arm around Harvey's waist and Donna felt the pleasure of Harvey's hand encasing her waist with his own.

All of sudden there was the muffled sound of a crash and then Gordon started crying and Amanda started yelling. Harvey and Donna looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, we knew the peace wasn't going to last," Harvey remarked.

"It reminds me of the whining between you and Louis," Donna said teasing.

"Oooo," Harvey said raising his eyebrows. "You're going to pay for that remark."

"Oooo, I hope so," Donna smiled and led her husband by the hand away from the crib. They both walked out of the nursery and ventured to see what crisis their older children had started.

When Harvey and Donna found their two guilty looking children, they found a bit of a mess. The crash was the antique vase that was filled with fresh flowers for Donna with which Harvey had presented to his wife upon arrival home from the baby's doctor appointment the previous day.

Amanda's big brown eyes looked defiant as she pointed a finger and blamed her younger brother for the tablecloth pulling the vase from the table.

"He did it! He caught and pulled it! All the pretty flowers and that holder is all in pieces. Sorry mommy," Amanda had mentioned at the end of her explanation. Gordon had jumped into the middle trying to defend himself from his sister's blame.

"Daddy, I didn't do it! Mandy pulled it so I couldn't chase her for breaking my car!"

"Enough!" Harvey's stern paternal voice said firmly. "I don't care who did it. You both need to apologize to your mother for having upset the table and spilling her flowers. You also need to apologize to the both of us because your Uncle Louis gave us that vase for our wedding anniversary."

"Sorry, mommy. Sorry, daddy," Gordon said with big sad darkly hazeled eyes looking up at his parents.

"Ok, now. Let's get ready for lunch. Help me clean up this mess and then it is up to the table," Donna said kissing both children on their heads. Harvey then did the same before pulling the chair out for his wife. Donna looked up at him out of the corner of her eye.

"What are you up to, Harvey?" Donna asked and then smiled at both children who giggled at their father's overt politeness.

"Can I just be nice to my wife whom I love very much," Harvey said handing Donna her napkin and then kissing her cheek. She then watched as he went to the kitchen to bring their lunch to the table. Donna smiled as she watched Harvey's back and then she lowered her head to hide her smile from the children. They would both call her out on the little smile and their father's silly ways and ask way too many importuning questions.

Soon as Harvey sat down, they bowed their heads and thanked God for their food they were about to eat. That was a new tradition that Harvey never thought would be a part of him. Thanking God had started with the miracle of Amanda's premature birth and then continued a year later when both Donna and Amanda were in a car accident. The accident left Donna with bumps and bruises and the discovery of pregnancy she had not suspected. Amanda had had pneumonia and was found to be allergic to the antiobiotics the doctors had administered. After an odd experience with what Harvey could only call angels, he had begun to believe in a higher being that did provide protection. Time had only provided more evidence of how any bad situation they faced contained blessings as well.

Both children quietly ate their sandwiches and soup. Donna would switch surreptitious looks between the iPad watching Kenzie's slumber and then to her husband who kept eyeing her with that " _we need to talk "_ look _._ She knew it was because the insurance check had arrived and Donna would have to finally make a final decision as to rebuild or call it quits. It had been only a couple of months and she still owed her teachers and administrator a few weeks of backpay. She promised she would take care of them.

"Mommy?" Amanda suddenly said. "Oh, sorry, mommy! I didn't mean for you to spill your soup!"

"It's ok, Mandy. I wasn't watching what I was doing. What can I do for you, baby?" Donna asked wiping the soup off her denim shirt with her napkin.

" Can you play a game with us outside?" Amanda whiningly asked Donna. Mandy took a sip of her own Chicken Vegetable soup and looked at her mother pointedly.

"Sure, we can take the iPad outside and keep an eye on your baby sister. What did you want to play outside?"

"How about we wait until Kenzie wakes up and then we can all go outside?" Harvey suggested. He knew Donna was just trying to find a way out of the conversation she knew full well he wanted to have regarding her business.

Donna said, "Ok. I'll have to feed her again, though. She's only three weeks old."

Harvey then looked at his wife in question and then looked at his older daughter.

"We'll see, Mandy. Finish your soup, so you can join your brother outside. Mommy and I have to talk about something," Harvey mentioned to Mandy and kissed the side of her head has he rose from the table to take his bowl back to the kitchen.

"Mandy!" Gordon called from outside the patio window. He had shot out from the table as soon as Harvey had excused them. Gordon started banging on the window.

"Gordon!" Harvey turned swiftly in a no nonsense tone that Gordon should not be banging on the patio window. Gordon quickly retracted his hand and then smiled up at his daddy. Harvey first gave him an admonishing look and then when Gordon looked justifiably sorry Harvey ruefully answered his son somber look by smiling at him. Gordon Michael Specter knew better.

The Specters' backyard was fenced in and neither child knew out to undo the complex gate lock. Not only did it have a manual lock, but the gate was also programmed electronically with only Donna and Harvey knowing the code. Even if either child became curious with unlocking the gate by the code or the manual lock, neither would do it because their father had put the fear of God in them after a little child was struck by a car in front of their house not two weeks ago.

"I'm coming," Mandy called back grabbing her little black softball glove. Donna smiled as she watched her little redhead trudge out the back to play catch with her little brother.

"Don't be long, mommy! I want to show you how good I can throw. Daddy teached me."

"Taught you, honey. Yes, I did. Can't have my little girl not being the best on the softball team," Harvey said with the proudest grin creasing his face. "We'll be outside in a few minutes. I promise."

"Yay!"

Mandy opened the heavy sliding glass door and walked into the bright summer afternoon sunshine temporarily warming the dining room.

Once they both heard the children playing in the backyard, Harvey moved to sit next to Donna who sat at the other end of the table. He held up the check in his hand and waved it at her as he sat.

"Donna, I know you don't want to go back but in the small amount of time that you were open you did very well. Not to mention your assistant is in need of a job. It's not like you to give up like this. What's wrong?"

Donna flipped her head back and looked hard at her husband.

"Donna, you're afraid. I know you're afraid that these people are gunning for you or me through you. I understand that, but you have never been afraid of anything as long as I have known you. You have always had bigger balls than any two men I know including me!"

"I don't want to do it. Whoever arsoned my studio will not relent until they get back at you or me. I don't have the peace of mind to leave the children all day not knowing that you or I may not return that night."

Harvey smirked at her and lowered his head toward her. He looked at her and could see the worry in her big dark green eyes.

"Donna," Harvey said in his "Donna" voice.

"Harvey, think. We have so much to lose now. It's not just you and me. Our children would be without parents. Suppose you have another heart attack and much more severe this time? What if you have such a severe heart attack you go like your father...quickly...with..." Donna swiped a hand over her filled eyes. She looked up at Harvey and sniffed.

"Donna, stop it!" Harvey said vehemently but not loudly or harshly. " You are making excuses now. I'm fine. I'm listening to the doctor and believe me the last thing I want to do is endanger my life. You know I have always been my favorite person."

Donna smiled as he hinted at his old selfish bravado which maybe only she knew was part of the facade that Harvey had worn for many years so as not to appear weak in anyone's eyes.

In lowered tones, Harvey then asked, "Why are you so worried? We run no higher risks than we did before the arson. Only now we're smarter because we know they are out there," Harvey reasoned.

Donna shook her head. "Yes, but I don't want to keep looking over my shoulder. I endangered all my employees. I was lucky to have survived with just a little smoke inhalation and we were so lucky that Mackenzie was born healthy with no residual effects.

Harvey sat there looking into his wife's big watery green eyes. What she then said surprised him so much that he was not sure how to respond.

"Well truth be told, I think you need someone to keep an eye on you at the firm," Donna asked putting a hand on Harvey's arm as it lay on top of his other one on the tabletop.

Harvey scooped his hand out from under his arm and placed his hand over Donna's and kissed her cheek.

"I knew you couldn't get enough of me," Harvey swaggeredly whispered in Donna's ear.

"Mmm," Donna smiled back. "Wrong, there are two just like you outside and one in the crib."

Harvey smiled and kissed her tenderly. He was rewarded with her smile which warmed his heart. There had been too little of her light lately. She was his light and guiding star and without her he felt bereft.

"Well, I do miss you being where I can see you during the day," Harvey said still smiling into her big eyes.

They stayed quietly for a moment and then Donna could resist no longer.

"Could I have my old job back?" Donna only asked because Harvey would make her feel safe again. Since she had given birth three weeks ago, they had rarely ventured out of the house. Harvey knew she was tired after everything, so he attempted to take care of her as he always did. However, she knew he would not be patient for her to come out of this... _dare she say it to herself..._ postpartum depression?

"What do you think I should tell Gloria if I agree to this?"

"I have a twist in my request. I wouldn't exactly be returning to my old desk," Donna said trepidatiously. Although he was her husband, he had still been her boss at the firm. "Besides there are plenty of partners who need a good secretary, and I thought maybe we could give Amelia a job along the way.

"Un-huh, you've run your own business. I knew you wouldn't be happy being my assistant again. What's up your sleeve, Mrs. Specter?"

"In light of that fact and all the experience I have had at the firm, make me Chief Officer of Operations. Also I want a seat at the table. I have enough of my own money saved for the partnership buy-in."

Harvey released her hands and sat back.

"Donna, I know Jessica probably won't object to the promotion and neither would Louis, but partner? You're not a lawyer, Donna. I know I'm your husband and a name partner, but I can't promise you that."

Donna looked at him and then sighed shortly. "I am not talking to you now and asking for this because you are my husband. I am talking to Harvey Specter name partner, my boss, up until a few months ago. I have earned this promotion on my merits and for the job that I have been doing for the last 15 years,"

"How about I talk to Jessica about it?" Donna asked.

"No, Donna. Let me run the promotion by her first. I know she'll be happy that you're coming back to work and I am sure she won't object about the position, but partner? A position with a vote? We need to discuss it, and when I say "we" I mean Louis, Jessica, and myself."

The discussion suddenly stopped as Donna bit her bottom lip as she listened and watched their youngest fuss a little in her crib.

Harvey's eyes followed Donna's as they looked at the iPad and listened to the little noises that Mackenzie made in her sleep.

"Do you think she's ok?" Harvey asked.

Donna consulted the time on the clock and said, "She's like clock work. We have at least another hour before she wants to eat again."

"Listen, I really want this. Besides if I can swing it, I can have the firm hire Amelia as my assistant."

Harvey eyed her and said, "Let me think about it, ok? You're still on maternity leave, so we can take as long as we want to make a good proposal to Jessica and Louis."

"In the meantime, I want to take as much time as possible and enjoy our children before I get back into the swing of things." Donna stated in return and encouraged that Harvey had not given a completely negative answer to her proposal.

"Are you sure you don't want to be CEO and COO of your own business again?"

"Maybe someday, but right now, I think I need to come home to the firm."

Donna cupped the side of Harvey's face and stroked his cheek with her thumb. Her eyes were soft and his returning look had gone from thoughtful and serious to sublime. She saw so much love in his eyes and she did miss their interaction everyday. For many years they spent twelve feet from each other and for the last seven closer than that at home. Donna bent forward and kissed Harvey, a soft slow kiss, letting her lips linger on his enjoying the salty remnants of the soup they had eaten.

They shared a quiet moment and then the joyful squeals of the their two older children bubbled up from outside.

"Mommy, Daddy, come out now!" They both called enthusiastically attempting to draw their parents' attention away from each other.

"We'll be right there!" Their parents called never having removed their eyes from one another.

Another two weeks passed, Harvey accompanied by Louis ventured into Jessica's office who had decided to return after she heard of Mackenzie Specter's birth. Jessica's own forage into adoptive motherhood had temporarily come to a halt.

"Harvey and Louis, what can I do for you two?" Jessica said all business attitude showing.

Harvey and Louis stepped in Jessica's office and took the two chairs in front of her desk which was strewn with files.

"Did we catch you at a bad time?" Louis asked seeing how busy Jessica seemed to be placing file after file on her desk and then her table.

"Not really. Just doing a little housekeeping. I was gone so long and came back so quickly that I have not had time to filter files into storage. So? What's up?"

"As you know, Donna has decided not to return to her business after her maternity leave is up. She wants her old job back," Harvey stated matter of factly.

"Ok. I think that would be great. I know you how you must have missed her," Jessica said smiling. Then as the two still sat there not moving or uttering a word, Jessica realized there was a "but" coming.

"Let me just say, I think this is a terrific idea," Louis interjected.

"Thank you, Louis," Harvey said smiling wide. Their eyes turned then to the managing partner.

"I see. Is this in reference to the email I received about the promotion Donna had in mind for Donna? If it is why isn't Donna here?"

"I told her not to be. That we all knew of Donna's contribution to this firm's continual operation and stability. Now that Donna has had a taste of running her own business, she knows and feels that she would should be recognized and could continue to contribute to the continual operation of this firm in a larger role. She knows she would not be satisfied resuming her job on my desk. So I thought her idea of promoting her when she is ready to return to work was a wonderful idea."

"Ok, promote her as what?" Jessica said intrigued. Jessica had realized a long time ago that Donna was much more than a secretary and that Harvey loved and depended on her for everything. When they wed a few years ago it was anti-climatic because she was Harvey's wife in everything but deed and name.

"As Chief Operating Officer," Harvey said quickly. Both Louis and Harvey sat in anxious silence as they watched Jessica mull through the idea.

"I think that's a terrific idea," Jessica said.

"There is one other thing," Harvey said deciding at the last minute that he wanted this for his wife. She deserved a seat at the table. Harvey's only hope was that Jessica felt the same way. He was not sure about Louis, either, but Jessica was really the only one whose opinion carried the most weight.

"Which is what?" Jessica asked.

"I want to make her a senior partner," Harvey said.

"What?" Jessica asked. She shook her head in the negative. "Absolutely not."

"Why not?" Harvey asked. "No one has done more and been more faithful to this firm."

"Number one she isn't a lawyer, Harvey! Becoming a senior partner or even a junior partner means everything to a lawyer."

"What about you, Louis? What's your opinion? " Harvey asked turning his slightly fuming gaze to his fellow name partner.

"Harvey, don't take this the wrong way, but I agree with Jessica. COO is one thing, but a partner? What would the other partners think?"

"I don't care what the other partners would think. We are the three that matter," Harvey said vehemently.

"I can't have it known she is a partner because the other partners would want to have their wives and lovers in this firm become partners, too."

"That is the reason why there are by-laws, Harvey," Louis did not fail to mention.

"Bullshit! Jessica and I have both broke the bylaws by having affairs with co workers. I did with Scottie. I married Donna. You, Jessica, did it with Jeff. Just because she isn't a lawyer does not mean she should not have a vote! As COO she is still an officer of the firm and as such she gets a vote," Harvey defended vehemently for his wife.

Jessica sat silently for a moment. She raised her hand to stop the sudden loud ruckus which had erupted with Jessica's negative response to Harvey's proposal.

"Enough!" Jessica said firmly silencing her two fellow name partners. "Let me think on this. Would Donna be satisfied being a silent partner? She would still have a vote and a seat at the table but no other partner would know that she had voting rights."

"Yes, I think she would be happy with that. She just wants to come back to work."

"Donna does deserve more recognition for doing what she does above and beyond the call of duty. She takes care of all of us in one way or another," Jessica stated. She loved Donna not only for the care she took care of her right hand guy, but she was a strong, intuitive, intelligent woman who deserved all the kudos and praise for now mixing in being a wife and mother. Something that had never occurred to Jessica but when she thought of being a wife and mother the opportunity had arrived a little late for both.

"Thank you, Jessica," Harvey said as he and Louis rose from their seats to return to their offices.

"Harvey, stay for a minute, please," Jessica said.

Harvey looked one way and then another like a recalcitrant boy being reprimanded for something he did not know he did. He came to stand before her desk with a slightly whipped expression because he knew there would be additional conditions for the position he requested for his wife.

"What is it?" Harvey asked.

"I just wanted to ask you. Why and when did Donna come up with this idea" Jessica asked. She was afraid that Donna's whole experience of losing her business and then almost losing her husband (Jessica had been told of Harvey's latest health difficulties) had led to her wanting to be near her husband more than running the company. Although if Jessica thought about it, she would realize that to Donna all the firm was family and, of course, the most important member of that family, her husband.

"She seems excited. She wants to come back to the firm."

"Yes, you told me that. You now have three children. Do you think Donna is being fair to herself or to us? I know she's more than capable of performing her duties and then some, however, Harvey COO is not exactly a pushover job."

"Are you asking me if I think Donna has bitten off more than she can chew?" Harvey asked back. How was he to know what went on in his wife's beautiful brain? She always could handle anything.

"Look, I know what you're thinking, Jessica. She can do it. If she can't she will tell me. Trust me."

"Ok, Harvey. We'll do it."

After a beat, Jessica then asked.

"What about the investigation into the arson?" Jessica said. "Do you think Donna really doesn't want it to be resolved?"

"I don't know. For once in her life I think she doesn't want to know what happened. She's afraid for any consequences if the arsonist is found."

"Well, tell her she's COO when she returns. I am still thinking about the silent partner business, so don't mention that to her yet."

"Will do, Jessica. Thank you," Harvey said turning to leave her office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Again! Sorry about the delay on posting this chapter. This chapter is very sexy in my opinion and I wanted to write it well and try to do justice in letting the reader feel D/H's passion for one another. So it took me a while. I hope you like it. Thank you so much for reviewing and following me. I only have a few of you but I am very grateful. Love-Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 12

"Well, Ms. Mackenzie Jessica Specter, you are adorable," Jessica said as she swayed holding Harvey and Donna's almost three month old youngest in her arms.

Donna and Harvey smiled as they watched Jessica with their youngest daughter.

"You're a natural, Jessica," Donna mentioned and then pursing her lips quickly hoping that Jessica took it for the compliment it was. Donna knew that Jessica and Jeff's venture into adoption had taken a bad turn. It was causing a bit of a rift between them. Jessica wanted an older child and Jeff, for some reason, wanted to adopt a baby, and start at the beginning.

"Well, as beautiful as she is, and I thank you for naming her after me, I really want a child a bit older," Jessica said as baby Kenzie held her finger and Jessica's smile was as wide and brilliant as if her words about an older child did not really tell the feelings in her heart.

"Harvey, take your daughter. Your wife and I have a few things to discuss when she starts back next week," Jessica said as she handed the baby to her father.

"Hello, my pumpkin, we're going to go into daddy's office and you can see all the basketballs from daddy's big clients. Mommy and Aunt Jessica have to talk..." Harvey voice faded lower and lower as he spoke to his daughter in a light voice and kissed her tiny forehead and hand. He carried Mackenzie in one arm and then picked up the babyseat not even noticing that Donna and Jessica were still in the room.

"Who would have thought the Harvey Specter we knew a dozen years ago would be mush when he looked into his child's eyes?" Jessica asked pseudo-rhetorically.

Donna stated simply, "I did."

"Yes, you would," Jessica said recognizing that Donna always knew.

After a moment, Jessica was all business.

"Now, I wanted to talk to you about this business of becoming a partner..."

"Harvey had said you were thinking of a silent partner," Donna interjected.

"Yes, because you are not a lawyer. I have no qualms promoting you to COO. It is just that other piece of it. Why do you want to be a partner, Donna?"

"Because I have spent a long time running most of this firm's operations from Harvey's desk. I have seen and been a part of things that I feel I could and should lend a voice to. If you would prefer that I do that as a silent partner then that's fine. I have my own money that I saved from my investments and my salary and I can more than meet the buy-in. I don't need Harvey's money to do this. First and foremost, you need to know that."

"I didn't care where you were going to get the partner's buy-in. I was just surprised you wanted to actually be a partner at all," Jessica said.

Donna smiled. "Harvey was surprised as well,"

"Really? I would have thought it was his idea. I know how much he has always relied on you professionally. You have been such an asset to this firm as well.

Jessica opened a file on her desk and then referring to it, explained a little further about the partnership agreement she wished Donna to sign.

" So I thought I would discuss with you some differences between the agreement the LP Agreement you sign and what the other partners have signed."

"Differences?" Donna queried sitting back in her chair and looking at Jessica wondering what she could mean. Donna knew all about corporate law from osmosis having handled all of Harvey's work, typing his documents, and then doing research when Mike was hired in order to help him learn as he went.

"Yes, differences, Donna. The first thing is that you are a secret partner not a silent partner although sometimes those terms are interchangeable. I am going to say secret because you will be as COO contributing to the business operations. So not only will you have a vote you will also be an active member, secretly, of course, influencing those operations. Also you're married to a name partner who will be taking the reins as managing partner soon. I am sure you are aware of that."

"Yes, Jessica, you told us that this return was only temporary and that you were permanently moving to Chicago with Jeff to start your family work there. I'm happy for you," Donna said smiling.

Jessica smiled wide and took a wistful look around. "I'm going to miss all you guys, but I need to go and be with my husband and see what kind of affect I can have in Chicago."

"We are all going to miss you. Harvey especially," Donna said placing her hand over Jessica's on her desk.

"He would miss you more. I know he's going to rely on you especially when I leave, so I hope you can handle him here and at home."

Donna bent closer as if she were repeating a confidence. She spoke out of the side of her mouth like she wanted to part with a secret and wanted no one to overhear.

"Harvey? He's easy," Donna winked and Jessica laughed at that.

"Pussy whipped? I never thought I'd see the day," Jessica said with desire to razz him about it itching in her voice.

"Please, Harvey's been Donna whipped since the day he met me. It just took a long time for him to bring it out in the open."

The women shared another laugh and then they discussed some other matters, and Donna rose from her seat straightening her tight skirt. It had only been three months but most of the thirty pounds she gained with their latest miracle had fallen off her thin frame. The only exception were her boobs. Breastfeeding had augmented their size much to her husband's viewing pleasure. On occasion a little touching as well.

Donna and Jessica shook hands and then Donna walked back to Harvey's office and found that Kenzie was not in the room.

"Harvey, you didn't drop our daughter out the window by chance, did you?" Donna asked sarcastically trying not to panic because she knew Harvey was overprotective of his children and would never let anything happen to them.

"Rachel has her. She has Jamie with her today, so I said you wouldn't mind."

"No, of course, not. I'll just go get her and then..."

"Donna," Harvey interjected. "Kenzie's fine with Rachel. Sit down and let me know how it went."

They sat down on the couch together. Harvey handed Donna a glass of water since it was too early for a scotch. As he handed the water to his wife, he sat down and noticed an odd look on her face.

"What's that face?" Harvey asked. He usually could tell what she may be thinking with a smirk or glint in her eye, but this time there were no tells like that.

"Did it not go well? I thought Jessica was onboard with this..."

"Everything is fine. I am just concerned that Jessica really doesn't want me to be a partner at all."

"She did tell you that you could sign the partnership agreement when you get back?" Harvey asked placing a hand on Donna's knee.

"Yes, but there are caveats she wants to address that's why I'm concerned."

"Caveats? Did she tell you what they were?"

"Yes, but I don't have time to discuss them right now. Kenzie will need to be fed soon and I still have to relieve my sister of the other two. She's has a hot date at 7:00," Donna said in a doubtful voice.

Harvey took a sip of his water and then put the glass down on the table. He was a bit disgruntled with the turn of events. He only hoped the caveats were not a roadblock to giving Donna a true partnership or contained leverage of a type that were not possible.

Donna bent forward and placed a hand on her husband's thigh and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to see Rachel and get the baby and go home. I called Ray about twenty minutes ago, so I know he is probably here by now." Donna said as she pulled the phone from the baby bag as the text tone sounded.

They stood up together and Harvey said, "I'll go with you to get the baby and see you downstairs."

"That would be nice. I always like walking with my husband," Donna mentioned as she took his arm.

Harvey gave her a kiss and then they walked out of his office together.

Later that evening, Harvey unlocked the door to the condo and noticed it was dark. He detected a vanilla scent and then spotted the reflection of the scented candle in the terrace windows showing like a large eye in the middle of a dark tunnel.

"Vanilla..."

He knew something was afoot as the TV was not on, the children did not come running to him clamoring for his attention and Donna was not at the door holding baby Kenzie to greet him.

He walked to where the candle burned and set his keys on the countertop.

"Hello, husband," Donna said from further into the candlelit living room.

Harvey looked over to where the voice was emanating. In the candelight, Donna lay on the couch wearing a silk blue dress with folds spread to either side revealing her long shapely legs. One leg was bent and the other stretched her length, toes pointed.

"Mmm. What's this?" Harvey purred deeply as he removed his jacket and could feel the stirrings of desire way down in his core.

"Come over here, big boy, and find out," Donna commanded in her own purring voice.

Harvey smiled most lasciviously. _God, do I have a sexy wife or what? Amazing...how could I be so lucky?_

"Bring the wine. Do you mind?" Donna asked invitingly as she shifted a little to allow him some room on the couch. She still lay there but turned on her back slightly. Her gown falling open a little before Donna swiftly took the folds and loosely threw them over her legs covering up the well manicured red patch of her womanhood.

Harvey saw the flash of her pussy and sat on the couch on the small area that Donna had cleared for him. He placed the wine and the glasses on the floor and then Harvey bent forward kissing Donna exploring her mouth with his tongue responding to seeing her lying totally naked under the silky blue gown.

While his hand wondered up the skirt looking for that patch of her, they kissed deeply and just for a moment Harvey had remembered the baby only born a few weeks ago.

"Does this mean you're clear?" Harvey kissed her again and felt her hand caress his jawline. Her other arm snaked around his head to hold his lips close to her.

"It has been almost nine weeks. I was good about a month ago," Donna said then kissed Harvey deeply and tugged at his tie. While she had loosened his tie and slipped it over his head, Harvey's right hand slid up her leg removing the silk fold with it as he worked his way up to her slit. His other hand held her face as he kissed and nuzzled his way into her neck.

At Harvey's insistent touch, Donna opened her legs a little wider giving him easier access. Harvey not bearing the constriction in his pants any longer stood and undressed allowing Donna the pleasure of watching him. She ran her hand down his muscular thighs as she reached to help him remove his annoying boxers.

"No, stay right there," Harvey murmured deeply. Donna reassumed her position unbuttoning her gown's top buttons and spread the pieces to just reveal the valley between her ample breasts. The only thing holding the gown together was a blue silk belt which Harvey undid deftly as he bent down utterly nude and unmistakably hard and ready for his woman. Donna gripped his cock and rubbed it vertically with her hand squeezing the tip as she spread her legs even further to accommodate him. Seeing him like this not only made her salivate but drip from her vaginal folds. She guided him gently into her.

Harvey moved forward gently. At Donna's intake of breath, Harvey looked up, "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

As much as he wanted her and was having a hard time from coming, he wanted to make sure she was completely healed from giving birth only a few weeks ago.

"No, I'm fine. I've got this to help," Donna quietly said so close that she did not want him to move. She had in her hand a tube of lubricant which could help alleviate some of her residual dryness. Right before she was going to squeeze some out, Harvey alleviated her of the tube and with a smarmy look took it into his own hand.

"No. Let me," Harvey whispered as he took the tube of lubricant from Donna. He spread her thighs and sitting with penis erect between her legs began gently rubbing the soothing liquid onto Donna's female area and some on his own member. Meanwhile, Donna highly aroused now from watching Harvey rub lubricant on his hard shaft shook off the remainder of the sensual blue robe and ran her hands over her heavy breasts. Donna squeezed her own nipples only to find that milk had wetted her fingers. Harvey always liked when they had sex while she was nursing. She stretched her arm toward Harvey as he had watched her and licked her fingers.

"Mmm. I like that," Harvey said and then with three fingers he spread additional clear lubricant onto Donna's pussy and inserted his fingers and wandered around to find that exact spot that would make her cry out for him.

"Oh my God, Harvey..." Harvey watched Donna's stomach contract as his fingers had found that part.

"Wait for me," Harvey said breathlessly himself as he watched his wife continue to knead her breasts. Harvey gave Donna the tube and she spread some additional lube on his overly hard penis.

"You want relief, don't you, babe?" Donna whispered licking her lips as she stroked his cock up and down as some precum had escaped through the head.

"Let me inside, Donna," Harvey closed his eyes as Donna released his penis. She placed two fingers on her wet cunt and guided Harvey to her spot. He went in easily and Donna arched her back and grabbed Harvey's shoulders tightly. Harvey came to be on his knees and the back of Donna's thighs rested on his thighs. Harvey stretch her length and moved forward beginning the friction which encouraged Donna's walls to grip him.

She put her hand in his with fingers entwined. Their entwined hands were above Donna's head and through the haze of lust with rising orgasm he could see Donna's own smile and could hear her breathless cries.

He kissed her while he moved. Their tongues engaged as every other part of their bodies were entwined.

"Come on baby, we can do this together," Donna said as she could see and feel Harvey was near. Donna's panting became rapid as she released her one hand and placed it between them.

"No, not yet," Harvey at Donna's signal rose flushed and sweating . She rose on her wobbly legs as Harvey's ministrations always turned her into jelly.

"Sit down," Donna easily pushed back him down on the couch. His cock was standing straight up. Donna then kissed him exploring his mouth with her tongue and then she swiftly impaled herself on his straight shaft and cried out in ecstasy as she began to rock back and forth. Harvey put his hands on her hips and guided her rhythm.

"Slow down baby. I want to make this last..." Harvey took Donna's legs and put them around him putting her in a sitting position he then guided the penetration and the rhythm. Donna's hands were in Harvey's hair as her arms engulfed his head. She laid kisses all over him. She started with his forehead and trailed her way to his neck all the way riding him so deeply within her. She sucked on his earlobe which rewarded her a faster rhythm. She slightly grazed her teeth along his broad shoulder which spurred Harvey into slowing down the friction rhythm. Harvey looked at his woman through the tent of her red locks and smiled. He continued to move slowly buried deep inside her. By the way she gripped his shoulders and her hair wild and unkempt with her thrashing head Harvey knew he was torturing her in a good way. He then dipped his head and found her breast and started to suckle loving the fact she was still nursing. He moaned happily as he tasted Donna's breastmilk.

To start up the rhythm once again, Donna began to rock and loved the vibrations this close to her clit. As the rhythm increased again she knelt on her knees. Laying her hands on Harvey's shoulders she rocked forward and backward up his girth and shook with the vibrations there. Their movement increased until Donna was bouncing on Harvey's shaft and moaning in ecstasy. She clasped Harvey's head as he buried his head in her neck almost smothering his moans of "Donna, Donna, fuck...

He was huge in her and she was coming fast now. Harvey was almost there himself. He could feel it. With one mighty pump Harvey ejaculated into her and Donna's walls had clasped him so hard the vibration thoroughly rocked her.

They panted at their joint orgasm and then smiled at one another.

"That was amazing, baby," Harvey panted through. He clasped her jaw so gently and brought her down for a sensual gentle kiss. They nipped and kissed each other until Donna removed herself from Harvey. He immediately missed her warmth.

"You're going to kill me if you keep greeting me like that when I come home from a long day," Harvey laughingly smirked looking at his beautiful glowing red haired wife.

"Well, I suppose I could find another man to seduce when he comes to his wife at night if I'm too much for you, sweetheart," Donna threw back.

Harvey suddenly clasped Donna with both arms and letting his hands land on her rounded butt cheeks as she tried to run away. Her gentle pulling away and Harvey's simultaneous effort in pulling her to him brought them both laughingly to their knees.

"You'd better not, babe," Harvey laughed and kissed her deeply. "No man deserves you. Not even me."

"Meet you in bed in three, honey," Donna said kissing Harvey. She took the wine and the glasses, and utterly walked away from him with tantalizing swaying hips and large breasts bouncing up and down as she went into their bedroom.

Harvey's eyes followed her and he became aroused all over again.

Later that night in the dark of their bedroom, Donna lay with her head on Harvey's chest with his arms sweetly encircling her. They both dozed in and out of sleep, peacefully drowsy, and enjoying the fact that they were completely alone for the first time in a long time.

Then out of the peaceful dark, Harvey who had been lazily stroking his wife's back with her naked body pressed against his side, asked "By the way, what did you do with our kids?" His hands playfully went from around her waist to fondling her red tresses. His mouth was turned into her head and once in a while he placed a gentle kiss there.

Donna with closed eyes and her hand lying dormant on Harvey's chest , sighed, "Remember I said my sister had a hot date?"

"Oh...they're with Julia. You meant _you_ had a hot date. I like the way you operate Mrs. Specter," Harvey smiled into her hair.

"Yes. I know you do."

"What time are they coming back?" Harvey asked. It was not that he had not wanted to see his children, but he trusted his children's mother and when he was greeted by her in that fashion all rational thought disappeared. Harvey loved his children and he did miss them any time he did not see them especially the new baby as she was still in that little space of time where her newness had not worn off. However, as much he treasured his three children, he treasured this time alone with his wife more. It had been a very long time since Donna and Harvey had been completely alone in the house and did not have to cut their time short by the happenstance of one of their little angels bursting through a locked bedroom or bathroom door. The Specter children were smart at picking locks and discovering things they should not see.

"About two in the afternoon tomorrow. I am really glad it's Friday," Donna purred.

"Me, too."

Donna took the hand resting around her and clasped her hand with his and they played with each other's fingers in a pseudo love dance. She moved a little out from under Harvey's formidable jawline and looked up. She saw through the little moonlight that came through the blinds in the large patio window such a peaceful contentment on Harvey's face that she smiled because she knew she had put it there. In return Harvey truly examined his wife's expression in the same moonlight and he saw the gleam of her wide smile and the sparkle in her dark emerald eyes. Harvey knew that Donna was happy because this was how she reacted after Harvey would make love to her. She was beautiful. Donna once slipped it to him after they had made love that she had never felt more beautiful or more loved as when he made love to her.

Placing his hand once again around her waist as her hand stroked his chest, Donna lay back down under Harvey's chin. She reverently kissed the slight scars of his heart surgery which showed like little dark lines on his smooth chest. He kissed the side of her head.

"Ok, Mrs. Specter, what aren't you telling me?"

"I don't want to talk about it now. I just want to lie here with you since we have the whole night."

"Jessica say something about the tailored agreement you need to sign next week?" Harvey asked. He did not want to press Donna but he was growing curious as to what the differences of the agreement would be.

Donna knew Harvey would not relent until his curiosity was answered. So she pulled away from her comfortable prison, putting on her silky blue robe and loosely tying it, retrieved her bag containing the hand marked adjusted agreement. Donna was to sign a new copy once all the changes were completed and retyped. Jessica just wanted to be sure Donna knew what the changes were and confirm that Donna's accepted before the final copy was signed and filed.

Donna was cold once out of their bed and away from Harvey's body heat and the blue robe did little against the air conditioned chill of the room. She also retrieved her reading glasses and found Harvey's readers on the top of his armoire. Harvey twisted and turned on the lamp next to his side of the bed to a dim setting while he pleasurably watched his wife parade around their bedroom. Harvey enjoyed this view of his wife, full rounded breasts, a tiny rounded belly left from the pregnancy, and her feminine patch where he had derived much of his physical pleasure during the night.

"Are you wearing your contacts?" Donna asked. She could usually tell when she looked into her husband's eyes but tonight his eyes were so dark and heavy laden with lust for her that she was not sure. Experiencing her own lust induced haze for her husband, she had had her own trouble trying to determine if he was wearing his contacts or not.

Harvey smirked at her. "What do you think, Mrs. Specter? Are we slipping?"

Donna rolled her eyes looking back at Harvey sitting up in their bed. His blonde spiky do was all which ways and his deep brown eyes still carried that look he reserved for only her. She smirked at the pleasure of seeing him like that. She half turned from across the room and with a hand on her hip, said "You don't really want me to pull my Donna shit with you right now, do you?"

"Not really," Harvey sighed heavily shaking his head.

"Then, counselor, just answer the damn question."

"My contacts were itchy and dry and I didn't have any saline with me. So, I took them out in the car while Ray was driving me home. So bring me my glasses, woman, that is if you still need me to read the adjustments."

Donna came back to the bed with her robe fully open knowing she was torturing him. Harvey must have shifted his sitting position more than once since she had risen and walked around the room in front of him with only the silk robe on her shoulders and gloriously naked underneath.

He took the paper and her glasses and placed them on his nightstand. Donna put his glasses on the nightstand, but instead of reaching for his glasses and the agreement Harvey pulled her close and she watched as her husband took her left breast which had been aching for him as it bobbled near his face and took the nipple between his teeth gently. He rolled it gently being rewarded with a little squirt of breastmilk which tasted so sweet and only increased his arousal and erection under the sheet.

The thrill filled his body. The stirrings producing goosebumps when he touched her. His groin shortly followed the lead as the bedsheet which loosely covered Harvey tented.

In his low deep lust filled voice, Harvey asked, "Now how do you expect me to talk business when your breasts are swaying in my face and all I have to do is reach up...there to get us back where we started this evening?"

Donna came to be sitting on the bed next to Harvey following his guiding hand. Harvey's fingers had again found themselves between Donna's legs. His fingers brushed against her. Donna threw her head back and sucked in a breath and her legs immediately fell open again giving him more access. His touch was like no other's she had always found. No other man had ever filled her with fireworks and desire in the pit of her womanhood as Harvey had. This was not the first time for this revelation and she did think that, perhaps, once their sex life had become routine that her heart would lose its palpitations when he looked at her or when he touched her like this.

No such thing had happened yet and in response to Harvey's probing fingers, she ground her hips onto Harvey's fingers which rubbed around and darted in and out of her. He was now lying on his side with her leaning against his legs. He wanted to stop before she came again, so Harvey removed his fingers from her. They glistenend in the dim lamplight.

With her red hair in a mess around her head, she turned. Harvey could see her lusty look again. She kissed him letting her tongue swirl with his. She held his hand right at her slit. Her other hand trailed from his jawline down to his chest and stopped right at the raised sheet.

"Harvey," Donna deeply trailing his name. "I think we have some unfinished business here. Let me take a look, counselor."

Donna rose from her position sweeping the sheet away from Harvey's lower body revealing his shaft again cocked hard and loaded.

"We do have some unfinished business right here, Ms COO," Harvey murmured low as he sat up and removed the robe from Donna's shoulders fully exposing her breasts, stomach, and patch of red to his vision.

Harvey took her by the waist and lifted her to her side of the bed wherein he kissed her again. He lay on top between her legs. He could feel her knees raised on either side. He rose and slid into her. She was so wet still. Donna's legs went around his waist and Harvey pushed into her. He rocked and Donna met every movement with him faster and faster. They both panted as they felt one another coming closer.

"Oh Harvey..." Donna stated panting as she came and held Harvey close as his final jerk and thrusts burst into Donna leaving them both spent.

Harvey lay on top of Donna his head between her breasts and then pantily remarked, "The agreement can wait until morning."

Donna just nodded her head quietly as she waited out her rush and came down to reality.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Here's a little update to my little fic. Let's see if you can understand why Jessica put these stipulations in the agreement. Hopefully I put my BS in Business Management to good use here. Ha! Please R &R. Thank you to everyone who reads and those who review and those who even look. I so appreciate it.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 13

Donna woke up at the sound of the doorbell. She perked up raising her head and looking at the time on the clock next to her bed. She was always the one that woke everybody up for the day. After all she was mommy and wife.

"Oh, Julia, the kids!" Donna exclaimed lightly hitting Harvey's arms which had snaked around her when they finally went to sleep sweetly spooned together.

"Harvey, honey," Donna exclaimed quietly without startling him. They had had quite a lovely night. The bedroom door was not locked

"Wha...?" Harvey answered snuggling closer to her and loving the feeling of her in his arms. "What is it?"

"It's the kids. We overslept!"

"So what, Julia has them. They are ok," Harvey said kissing the back of her head. His mind still had not registered what she said.

"Mommy!" Amanda said running to her mom and jumping on their bed. Then quickly followed by her brother who leaped onto their daddy.

"Oomph!" Harvey sighed as he had been awakened in a rush.

"Gordon!" Harvey sighed as if Gordon's leap into his arms took all the air out of him.

"Oh boy, you two, did you forget you had children? I'll just put Kenzie down in her crib. She fell asleep on the way over," Julia, Donna's younger sister, said as she walked in with a giggle carrying Mackenzie.

"Good thing you gave me a ke-e-ey!" Julia sang from the nursery.

"Mommy! Daddy! " Amanda and Gordon talked at once jumping on the bed.

"We went to a big play park inside and we saw movies and..."

Donna and Harvey sat up in bed. Donna held the sheet to her breasts and Harvey tried to gather it around her at the same time he tried to gather it around his lower regions. Neither had anticipated that they would sleep past when Julia would arrive with the children.

"Ok, guys, can you go with Aunt Julia into the living room? Please? Daddy and Mommy need to get dressed," Harvey asked as he quieted his two rambunctious offspring.

"Go in your room and find the other things that we got you two," Donna said. Harvey looked over at her curiously. He did not know his wife had gotten their children any presents.

"Julia, do you mind?" Donna asked.

Julia who was also tall and redheaded who looked like a younger version of Donna said, "Of course not. By the way, they were good as gold. Mackenzie slept through the night and then she ate her head off. So you'd better have some formula here or start pumping."

Donna noticed the sheet was wet and that she had leaked milk in the middle of the night. She looked over at Harvey and he licked his lips and said, "Good stuff".

Julia stifled a laugh and said, "C'mon kids give mommy and daddy a chance to get up. They are being pretty lazy, don't you think?"

Mandy and Gordon shook their heads. "No, they do this all the time," Amanda said. "It's probably why we have a new baby."

"Mandy!" Donna and Harvey exclaimed together.

"We learned it in school," Mandy said and then followed her Aunt Julia and brother sliding the door close behind her.

"She's your kid all right, Harvey," Donna said whipping the sheet off and choosing her underwear headed for the master bathroom.

"Really, Donna? You're the one who was oversexed last night if I do say so myself," Harvey said as he wiggled his eyebrows at the memories of the previous night.

"It was also you who arranged last night," Harvey remarked as he whipped the sheets off his side of the bed and found his clothes and headed for the master bathroom as well.

Donna laughed. "She's her father's daughter. Precocious and apparently is too curious for her own good.

"Sounds more like her mother to me," Harvey smiled back and tapped his wife on her nose. They stood in the doorway to the master bathroom.

"Hey do you think we could do it one more time in the shower? You think we have enough time?" Harvey asked squeezing Donna's butt cheek as he said it.

"I don't think so. I'm leaking again and I really need to pump if I am to feed our daughter. I'm glad to see you didn't drink all my milk," Donna said walking into the bathroom before her husband.

"Daddy!" Gordon Specter cried from the other side of the bedroom door. He continually knocked on the door like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory. _Knock-knock-knock...daddy! Knock-knock-knock...daddy!_

"I think that answered your question. Let me take a shower and then you can come back in here, ok?" Donna asked.

"Deal," Harvey took two steps into the bathroom and then took Donna into his arms.

"Can I just say that last night was wonderful. You are the most amazing woman I ever met. I am so glad your sister was able to take them all night. You are still quite the seductress," Harvey said and kissed her.

Donna put her arms around him and said, "Thank you. You're not so bad yourself, Mister. I was itching to get you all to myself last night when I saw you at the office in your dark blue suit. You do know that's the one that makes me unable to keep my hands off you."

"I'll have to wear it more often, then," Harvey said kissing her again.

She kissed him back not wanting the little time to themselves to end but anxious to hear how the kids had fared with her sister.

After the kiss, they put their foreheads together.

"Donna, I love you always."

"Harvey, I will always love you, too. Now you'd better get out there and see to Gordy."

They kissed one more time and then Harvey released his wife, got dressed, and then went to play with his kids.

Later in the day after Julia left, Donna held MacKenzie in her arms and cooed to her.

"You were a good little girl for Aunt Julia weren't you? Yes, my little pumpkin," Donna said to her in a singsong voice to which little MacKenzie rewarded her mother with a real smile. Donna smiled back and called for Harvey. It was the first time this little one had actually smiled back in reaction to her mother's voice. Donna stroked the baby's thick red locks away from her forehead.

Harvey heavily plodded into the living room with one child clasped to each leg.

"What is it?" Harvey asked kind of breathless.

"Kenzie smiled at me. Really smiled for the first time."

"Really? Your baby sister smiled at mommy," Harvey said to his children who had not let go of their daddy's legs. Harvey 's legs were a little weak with all the lovemaking last night so he was a little tired at this rate.

"So? Come on, daddy, we're not done our game yet," Mandy complained and Gordon just hung on.

"Not done? Ok.." Harvey growled and then still carrying each child on one leg stomped back into their bedroom where they could continue the games they had started earlier.

Harvey was hoping to get a little Kenzie time as well a little later and see if he could see her smile firsthand. He could remember clearly when his other two smiled for the first time. He felt like the biggest man on the planet when his children smiled at him or now gave him affection. There was nothing more important to Harvey than family and the one he created with Donna had now taken over his life in ways he had never expected.

Eventually after dinner was cooked, eaten, and dishes in the dishwasher, Donna prepared the baths for Amanda and Gordon which gave Harvey time to feed Kenzie a bottle. He carried her into the nursery or the part of his study which served as a nursery ever since they brought Mandy home six years ago.

She gurgled up at him and started to fuss a tiny bit because she was hungry and it was past her bedtime. Harvey looked at his watch and noticed it was almost eight and Donna always put her to bed by seven. So, she was a little past her time.

"It's ok Ms. Kenzie, daddy's here," He rubbed the nipple over Kenzie's baby lips and she latched on pretty quickly and started to suck noisily. He had a cloth diaper over his shoulder preparing to burp her if she had a gas bubble. Formula made Kenzie gassy and breastmilk was always soothing to her, so he hoped this was breastmilk.

"Do you want daddy to sing that little song we know?' Harvey smiled at Kenzie and she rewarded him back with a giant grin which loosened the nipple in her mouth. Harvey started to sing some inane song he had heard Donna sing to her and Kenzie waved her little arms and gurgled. She seemed to like daddy singing to her.

"That's my baby pumpkin. Daddy loves his little pumpkin," Harvey grinned and giggled a little himself thinking that if any of his clients saw the fierce Harvey Specter singing "I Love You" and speaking in a high voice to his baby they would realize that Harvey's bark was worse than his bite.

After all three children were asleep which was about 9 pm, Donna found her husband at his desk in the bedroom reading the hand corrected partners' agreement that Donna had to approve or make adjustments by Monday morning.

She padded over to him in her barefeet and put her arms around him from behind. She had her lips in his hair and enjoyed the feel and scent of him. Still bathing in the afterglow of last night, she kissed the back of his head and glanced at the paperwork he held in the light of the desk lamp.

"They're asleep now?" Harvey asked acknowledging Donna's presence by stroking her crossed arms around his shoulders.

"Yes, I made the mistake of letting Mandy read and she got her brother all riled up because she kept saying the words wrong. They were both laughing so hard I didn't think I would ever get them to calm down. I'm glad they didn't wake Kenzie. She is out, too. I checked on her and she is just dreaming away. I think she was dreaming of eating. Her little lips were sucking."

After a minute, Harvey turned his office desk chair around and looked up at Donna. He had put his reading glasses on so when Donna saw him she smiled.

"You know you always look so scholarly when you wear your glasses. You're so adorable," Donna laughed and kissed his forehead.

"I'm not scholarly but I know I'm adorable. Well, do you want to know what I think of the changes that Jessica put in your agreement?"

"I read them already on the way home yesterday afternoon. I want your opinion, though."

Harvey took off his glasses and picked up the voluminous pack of paper and said, "Let's go in the other room and pour ourselves some Scotch."

"That bad?" Donna asked.

"Well, I do think we should discuss these changes. Because you're not a lawyer, Jessica has statements worded that are more applicable to the business side of the partnership."

"I got that from reading it. What specifically did you pick up?" Donna wondered. She was as keen as Harvey in noticing differences having been his legal secretary for a lifetime.

"Here's the first difference on page 2," Harvey began. "Basically, of course, it says you would have a vote but you would not attend partner meetings when any proposals or changes are due to the would be afforded a copy before or after the partners' meeting and then you would have a vote. But you know as a secret partner, this would be normal procedure."

"Harvey, I realized that. I think I know what part you're aiming for," Donna said rising from where she sat across from him on the couch in the living room. He sat on one of the leather chairs next to the lamp. He took a swig of his Scotch.

Donna came over to his chair and started to leaf through the agreement. "Here!" She pointed when she found the paragraph she was seeking.

"Page 20, it states that I must withdraw my partnership in the firm if I take a job in another firm. As a COO that makes me an officer of the company. I have a right to have my partnership bought since I put equity in just like all the other partners. I am not understanding why Jessica is making this stipulation," Donna wondered standing straight up with her hand on Harvey's chair.

Harvey removed his glasses and placed them on the coffee table separating the couch and the chairs.

"It's like a non-compete clause that is in all the regular partner's agreements. Since you're not a lawyer she has to maintain security if ever you decide to go to another firm or go back to your own business."

"Well, I'm not going back to my business. I am selling it to Amelia as soon as everything is rebuilt."

Harvey looked back up at his wife. "Are you sure? You did enjoy it. I know you did."

Donna swallowed hard and walked away from him. Harvey put down the agreement. He made a little side smile with his mouth and turned Donna to face him. He embraced her and hugged her.

"You are sure about this?" Harvey said muffled by his face sitting in the space between Donna's long neck and freckled shoulder.

Donna rubbed Harvey's back in circles and laid her head against his chest since she fit so well right underneath his chin since she was barefoot.

"Believe it or not, I miss being there and knowing what's happening. Especially with you," Donna said as she looked back up into her husband's face.

Harvey smiled and kissed her nose.

"I miss you not being there, too."

After a minute of just standing there nuzzling and holding each other, Harvey, needed to tell Donna some additional things he had discovered about the agreement. He looked down at her.

"There is another thing that you may not like that I came across. I am not sure if you read it or not," Harvey said as he pulled back.

"Your partnership would not change if managing partners do change from someone other than myself or Jessica but any other managing partner has the right to vote to remove you from your position. This would only happen if it was a drastic case like a merger.

Donna was furious now and stomped off to retrieve the parchment.

"Where is that? What paragraph? How did I miss that?" Donna wondered angrily and frantically rifling through the agreement.

"Ok, I don't understand that one at all," Donna vehemently began. "Ok, I understand the security with the pseudo non-compete clause, but why does a managing partner get to remove me unless they fire me for insubordination. I get a vote after a nomination so why does a new managing partner get to remove me from my position. I don't understand." Donna waved the papers in front of Harvey as if he could answer with one fell swoop.

"Donna. I don't understand that one either but we can protest it and strike it from the final copy.."

"Unless, Jessica has a good reason why, correct?" Donna finished for him.

"She's not going to have a good one," Harvey said vehemently. He was questioning that. Jessica knew she was stepping down and leaving the manager partner position to a fight between and and Louis. Louis may protest but he seemed to like the fact that Donna would be a COO. Harvey also knew Louis had not been very keen with making Donna a partner in the first place.

"Does Jessica not think I'm capable? Is this it? She wants me to prove myself over and over for any managing partner that isn't her or you? I don't understand." Donna swung herself back onto the couch. Harvey sighed and took the agreement from her.

Harvey walked to the coffee table and retrieved his glasses and placed them back on his face. He sat back next to his wife and paged through to where he had stopped.

"Harvey, we don't have to go through that right now. I know you're tired. The kids really must have worn you out earlier," Donna said scooting over to him. Despite Harvey following all the doctor's orders, she knew with all the exertion last night and then with the kids this afternoon he needed his rest. She removed his glasses from his face and placed them back on the coffee table very carefully and then she took the agreement and placed that on the coffee table as well. She then kissed Harvey and pushed him down on the couch and lay on top of him. He put his arms around her and sighed deeply.

"Let's just lie here together and absorb the quietness and the darkness. Are you good with that?" Donna whispered laying a kiss on Harvey's shirt covered chest to which she had undone the first few buttons to expose his skin. She lie there on top of him and kissed his chest. As she lie there, she could hear his heartbeat. She was always happy when she heard it. She knew he had had a couple of close calls this year, so it was good to feel him solid beneath her and his heartbeating strong and regular. She heard a deep rumbling noise and felt Harvey's arms go a little slack around her. She looked up and him and smiled.

Harvey was gently snoring as he lay on his back and his arms around Donna.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi again! Here's the next chapter in my saga. It may seem a little like a filler, but I am coming to the point soon. I hope you like it! Thank you to all those who favorited and guests that review. I really love hearing your comments. Thank you to all the other friends and writers on Twitter! I love it. - Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 14

The next day, Sunday, was a pure Specter family day. It was a beautiful late summer day and they all went for a walk in the park near their condo. When they arrived back around dinner time all was hustle and bustle because Harvey decided to cook dinner.

Donna laughed as they strolled through the park. Mandy and Gordon were skipping ahead and Harvey pushed the stroller with little Kenzie all tucked in snug as a bug. Donna smirked.

"Really? Why this sudden urge to cook? I don't think you cooked before Kenzie was born. Well, what were you planning to create?" Donna asked sarcastically as she watched the other two take some duckfeed from a dispenser and throw it at the ducks who caught it or scratched for it in the grass below. The pond they were passing was a man made one and the ducks had been brought in from a farm, but if you had not been here when it happened one may not have noticed the difference.

"Come on, ducky," Amanda coaxed as she threw the feed at the ducks. Then she wanted the duck to eat out of her hand.

"Mandy, no!" Donna ran up to her and grabbed her hand before the duck's beak could peck at it.

"Honey, no, the duck will probably bite your hand. You could get sick from that so just feed him nicely like this."

Donna demonstrated just tossing the food with a little bit of force so it did not go far different from Mandy and Gordon's exuberant tosses hitting the ducks in the beak.

As Harvey caught up to them with Kenzie in tow, Donna's ringtone went off. She took the phone out of her hoodie jacket.

"Who is it?" Harvey asked as he sat with Kenzie on his lap on a nearby bench. Mandy and Gordon were chasing the ducks now with the food.

"Kids!" Harvey called. "Come back here. I think the ducks have had enough."

Mandy and Gordon looked back at their dad.

"We're going to the slide, ok?" Gordy yelled back.

"Don't go where I can't see you. The slide's fine. I can see it," Harvey said as he place a hand above his eyes shielding them from the glare of the late afternoon sunshine.

Harvey bounced the baby in his lap to which Kenzie smiled and let out a little laugh.

"Who is it?"

Donna said, "It's Fox, Lazo and Tennyson. The landlords of the building that houses my yoga studio."

Harvey smirked and wondered why they would be calling. Donna owed them nothing and they owed her nothing. The landlords should have had more than enough commercial insurance to cover any of the renovations needed. As for Donna, her commercial insurance company, Hartford, covered all the new renovations that Donna had decided to pursue in her attempt to sell the business to her former assistant, Amelia.

Donna put the phone to her ear as she watched her son and daughter play a game on the slide and swings.

"Donna Paulsen Specter," Donna answered in her professional voice.

 _"Hello, Mrs. Specter, I'm David Fox from Fox, Lazo & Tennyson. Let me apologize for bothering you on a Sunday but it has come to our attention that you owe us compensation for your part of the building where the explosion occurred. Our insurance company assures us that you have been paid and that you would be able to compensate us as your company was responsible for the arson."_

Donna took the phone from her ear and stared at it a moment before replacing it.

"I hope you have an offical suit coming my way because I don't owe you a dime. Not even for a few lost months of rent since I paid generously in advance for six months which was more than the security deposit you required."

 _"I assure you, Mrs. Specter, Donna, that we are well within our rights if you check your lease." David Fox stated. One could almost see him twirling his mustache if he had one which he did not._

"I will have my husband, my lawyer, review the lease. In the meantime, bring that suit if you want because I assure you what you seek you will not get."

When Donna put her phone back in the pocket of her own Harvard hoodie, Harvey turned his attention briefly away from the baby and looked at his wife. He placed a hand on Donna's wrist encouraging her to sit back on the bench and talk to him.

Donna settled back at his touch. She had her head lowered and swallowed hard. She then looked up at her husband with a flabbergasted gaze. Eyes wide and voice hushed.

"Fox, Lazo, and Tennyson are suing me for the difference that their insurance company couldn't cover. Can you believe that?"

"That's ridiculous. They can't hold you responsible for exterior damage. That's their building. The only insurance that was negotiated into your lease and was part of the bidding was that your insurance was to cover any damages incurred to the interior of the building and your company's possessions. Are they sending the paperwork?" Harvey chewed his bottom lip and then Kenzie caught his eye. She pointed with her finger and stretched to touch her daddy's bottom lip. Harvey smiled and gently caught her baby finger in his lips to which Kenzie giggled. He let go and Kenzie reached again.

While Harvey played with Kenzie, his mind kept going over the mainpoints of the corporate rental agreement he had helped write and negotiate. He remembered the delay in getting her building coded for fire standards and how Mike had specifically went over it with a fine toothcomb. He would read it over later with Donna once the kids were asleep and in bed.

Donna suddenly leaped from the bench and ran toward the other two Specter kids who had encountered some other children also playing at the swings.

"Donna!" Harvey called after her hurriedly strapping Kenzie back into her stroller much to Kenzie's dismay who started to wail.

When Donna arrived at the slide, Gordon was just getting up. He shook off his mom's hand to help him up.

"Gordon Jacob Specter! You don't push people off the slide!" Donna exclaimed seeing her only son look like his father ready to push back to anyone who dare challenge him.

"This guy pushed Mandy off so I thought I would do it to him!"

Suddenly Mandy appeared before her parents with a glare on her pale face with eyes on fire. Harvey looked at both his children and almost laughed at how like him they both were.

"Thanks, Gordy, but I don't need anyone to defend me. I'm Amanda and I'm awesome." Mandy stood straight up, put her button nose in the air, and crossed her arms and with as much aplomb as a six year old girl could muster walked off and stood next to her father.

"Jordan!" A brunette haired woman dressed in jeans shouted as she walked up to the little group.

"What mom?" Jordan asked whining. Jordan was a large child with short brown hair and blue eyes which sunk into his large cheeks. He was twice the size of Mandy and Gordon.

When Jordan's mother, Alice, finally arrived she made Jordan apologize for shoving Mandy off the slide and then Donna coerced Gordon to apologize for retaliating.

"Ok, well, let's go home kids. Daddy is cooking Specter Spaghetti!"

Harvey looked at his wife and smiled offhandedly, "I guess I am."

Taking both Gordon and Amanda's hands in her own while Harvey pushed the stroller they headed back to their condo in the sky.

Donna sat on their bed almost alone. Little Kenzie had fallen asleep after her diaper change and bottle of formula. In other parts of the home, Donna could hear her older two children playing some type of game together. When she had ventured to the bedroom she shared with her husband, Donna had left Harvey in the living room taking a little snooze in front of the TV.

It was quiet in the room leaving Donna alone with her thoughts. She sat there on their bed with her legs crossed in front of her holding her phone wondering if she should call Jessica. It was not that she did not trust her husband's judgment. She trusted him implicitly, but Donna wanted to get an objective opinion about the pending suit that was coming her way. Jessica was also a woman who had managed her own company (firm) for a very long time. Donna had lived through and helped deflect the many threats the firm had received over the years but this was different. She wanted to know what type of process one goes through when you know your reputation is reflected upon others in your employ.

Once Donna decided to make the phone call, Mackenzie began to fuss a little. Donna put her phone in her yoga pants pocket and picked up the baby and carried her to her crib. Donna could not help smiling when she looked at their little pumpkin. Kenzie had grown in four months since her birth into this little cherubic angel with red fluffy hair and the biggest green eyes. Donna could not help kissing Kenzie's little sweet chubby hands and then placed her in the crib where Kenzie moved a little emitting a tiny sucking noise while Donna removed her baby yoga pants. Kenzie was growing so much that her little Harvard onesie which she was wearing was not going to fit much longer. The cloth was stretching lengthwise on the baby elongating the "Harvard" printed there.

Making sure her daughter would be comfortable and not too hot, Donna removed Kenzie's baby yoga pants and kissed her little chubby feet. Donna then covered the lower half of Kenzie with one of the animal blankets. Donna smiled. She loved being a mother and she especially loved when her children were babies in need of mamma's help. Kenzie was no exception but Donna had noticed that Kenzie was withdrawing even at this stage showing her independence. Kissing the baby one more time, Donna retrieved her phone from her pocket and walking to the desk instead of the bed took a seat. She removed the phone from her pocket and hit Jessica's number on her contacts.

 _"Hi, Donna! How is everything?" Jessica answered._

"Well, everything was great until I received a strange phone call. Harvey knows about this issue, and it's not that I don't trust his judgment, but I just wanted to get a female perspective on it."

 _"Ok, Donna. What's happening?"_

"I received a call from the landlords who own the building where my yoga studio is. They are bringing suit for compensatory damages caused by the arson."

 _"How much is the suit for?"_

"I have not been served the papers yet, but I expect it to be in the six digit area."

 _"What did Harvey say? I'm sure he had something to say."_

"He said they didn't really have a leg to stand on because any additional compensatory damages that were not covered by his own insurance company were definitely not covered by my insurance or my responsibility at all."

 _"Well, then, I would let Harvey hash it out with them. That's his forte, you know, best closer in Manhattan."_

"Of course I will, but I know that am concerned about my reputation. Now I am going back to the firm as its new COO and I wonder if I should be concerned that people think two things: 1. I got my job because I am married to a name partner heir apparent managing partner and 2. I failed at owning my own business and my name is now associated with crime and mismanagement."

Donna could hear Jessica change position as she waited for her to answer.

 _"Donna, don't worry what others think. You know this, you're Donna, and you know you're awesome. So unless people are coming at you in your face then just let Harvey do what he does best. If I know him, he'll get them to pay you! Besides your name would not be associated with mismanagement. It was arson that took away your business. It's not like you misappropriated funds."_

"Thanks, Jessica. Hey how are your adoption plans going?" Donna asked. The last time that Jessica mentioned adopting she had said that she and Jeff were at odds at the age of the prospective child.

 _"Well, let's put it this way: I'd rather be hold up in court on a murder trial than try to resolve the mutual stubbornness with my husband."_

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know how much you wanted an older child. Babies are handfuls but they are also the easiest to appease. You should know that having to mother both Louis and Harvey all these years." Donna had mentioned with a smirk. She, herself, had also had her share of placating each man so they would not come to blows.

 _"So I keep getting notifications of children available for adoption all over the world and Jeff keeps investigating surrogate mothers and fertility clinics. He knows I'm too old to carry a baby and, furthermore, I do not want to."_

"Don't count yourself out, Jessica. Believe me after you have a child running around, you would find the pregnancy was the easy part."

 _Jessica gave a little chuckle at that thought and then replied, "You, Donna Paulsen Specter are the bravest woman, I know. You can say that about pregnancy after having three of them, and I know what a hard head your husband has."_

"No kidding. Well, thank you for taking my call and I will see you tomorrow. We still need to discuss a few of the adjustments Harvey and I discussed with my renovated partners' agreement."

 _"No worries. Call me anytime, Paulsen. See you tomorrow."_

"Thank you, Pearson."

With that Donna hung up the phone and from the desk pulled out the files containing both her marked copy of the partners' agreement, building lease, and business contract. Looking at all the legalese between the three files of documents made her feel much like one of the kids being beat up by a bully in the park today. Not totally defenseless just not looking forward to standing up to the fight at the moment.

The next morning was all hustle and bustle as the Specters tried to get out the door to get to their destinations. School was just starting for Gordon and Amanda, so the trip to the firm was multiplied by one other trip. Luckily Roberta arrived the previous night accompanied by all stuff grandmotherly and prepared to care for her youngest and newest grandchild.

"Harvey," Donna said as they rode in the back of the car on the way to the office. They had just dropped off Amanda and Gordon at their school. Amanda to begin first grade and Gordon to his first day of official Kindergarten. Gordon was dressed in his new school uniform which matched Amanda's. Both children were enrolled in an elite private school which was one of the perks that both Donna and Harvey afforded their children since both of them began their education in public schools. Donna and Harvey accompanied both children to their respective reporting stations and with a kiss, a hug, and a wave behind them got back into the car to ride to the firm.

"Harvey," Donna said again not eliciting an answer from her husband whose head seemed so buried in the open brief on his lap that he did not hear his wife speaking to him although she sat right next to him.

"Oh, sorry, Donna," Harvey apologized shaking the cobwebs out of his brain before turning his full attention to his wife. "I was just reviewing this business lease before we get the suit. I want to be prepared. I didn't get a chance last night to do it. I was so worn out."

Donna just put her hand through Harvey's arm as it sat next to her and taking his hand squeezed it.

"What is it?" Harvey asked turning to see the look on his wife's face. Donna looked worried which was such an odd look for her that Harvey folded the file on his lap and placed it back in his open briefcase.

"Oh, I was just wondering what you found or what you might be looking for. I read both the lease and the contract last night and I could not detect any place where my ass isn't covered which would allow Fox, Lazo, and Tennyson to bring this suit. Did you?"

"Not so far. More importantly is that we need to hash out those few items in the agreement before we sign it. I know you spoke with Jessica last night. I saw the number on your phone when I accidentally picked yours up instead of mine from the counter."

Donna looked up into her husband's eyes and confessed, "Well that's not why I called her. I wanted to get how she processed being the head of a firm and being threatened to be labeled as incompetent. I hope you're not upset that I went to her, but I felt as she is a female she may have experience something different than being a man."

Harvey smiled and put his arm around Donna who responded by placing her head on his chest. Harvey put his nose in her hair, laying a kiss on the top of her head and then spoke to Donna softly.

"I'm not mad that you went to Jessica. I understand that you wanted a female aspect of the situation. I just wanted to tell you that we are not letting those sons of bitches try to pin anything on you even if I have to physically take David Fox by the dinky lapels of his dinky jacket and throw him in the East River myself!"

Donna smiled wide and put her arm around Harvey and said, "I love you, you know."

"I'm glad you told me. I didn't want you to think I would do that for all my wives."

Donna just moved to look up at him and saw his smirky smug grin and then they both burst into laughter.


	15. Chapter 15

**HI again, folks! This story has taken on a life of its own all of a sudden. Machel fans will be happy as the story will encompass one pup and his bride that we have missed this past season. Thank you to all of my followers and those who have favorited this story. I also promise to update the other two #Darvey fics I have currently in the works. Love - Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 15

They arrived at the office and headed straight for Jessica's office. Jessica was on the phone but waved to them brushing them inside as she finished her call.

"Hey, Jeff, the heir apparent and his wife just walked in. We'll talk later," Jessica said on the phone. Then in hushed tones she told her husband on the other end in Chicago that she loved him. Jessica hung up the phone and stood.

"Jessica we didn't mean to interrupt. I was just taking our new Chief Operating Officer to her new office," Harvey said proudly. He was dressed in his best dark blue Tom Ford three piece suit with his silver/grey tie. He dressed specifically in this suit because this was the one that Donna said turned her on. He knew instinctively that they probably would not get another Friday night like the one last week, but he just liked to keep his wife on her proverbially toes.

Donna was also dressed impeccably in a matching dark blue Victoria Beckham dress with her feet encased in beige Jimmy Choo pumps. The dress hugged Donna tightly in all the best places which showed off her post baby figure with all its best assets. Donna never had to worry about what dresses were Harvey's favorites because when they were alone he could not keep his hands off her and always told her he liked her birthday suit the best.

"Good morning, Specters, take a seat. I understand there were a few items on this agreement that you questioned."

"Yes, well, on page..." Harvey started to say and then Donna interrupted him.

"Sorry, Harvey, I appreciate your input, but this is my partner's agreement so I think I should ask the questions," Donna stated laid a stilling hand on Harvey's as he flipped through the redmarked pages.

"I just had two questions, really. One was about the clause where my partnership cannot be bought out if I step away from the firm and resume my business or another position someplace else and also why can I be voted out of my position if there is a change of managing partners from either you or Harvey?"

Jessica sat back and said, "Well, you know what would happen if Mike's secret comes out. We would all be implicated in the fall. Harvey, Louis, and I could lose our licenses if anything ever comes out about that. Since you are a secret partner, you would not be implicated and you do not have a license to lose. If this would happen your buy-in would be safe, but you could not collect on it as then you could be open to prosecution, too. So that is for your own protection. As for the other stipulation, this works in your favor as well. If we are removed for something other than an agreed stepping down or a merger, you are still protected. You may have to prove yourself to a new managing partner as a COO, but at least you would not be seen as part of a mismanaged office or you would be treated equally as any partner that brought a scandal to the firm."

Harvey said, "I thought you were loosely referring to Mike in this respect. Thank you for thinking of protecting her if something should go awry."

"Of course, Harvey. She is not only a valued member of this firm, Donna is also your wife and mother of your children. If anything should ever happen this would be one less portion of damage control."

Donna looked from Harvey to Jessica. She supposed Jessica did mean the best for her and especially her and Harvey's children. Donna just hoped that nothing like that would ever happen.

Donna and Harvey stood and Jessica stood and offered her hand to Donna.

"Welcome back, Donna. It's good to have you here. Now, just to let you know you're first order of business is an efficiency report and a revamping of the health benefits for the support staff and associates."

"I will get right on that and get you something by the end of day tomorrow?" Donna asked.

"Give it to Harvey. I'm leaving day after tomorrow. We found a child to adopt," Jessica said.

"Congratulations!" Donna said surprised. She stepped forward giving Jessica a hug and then Harvey did the same. Harvey came back to where Donna stood and put his arm around her waist and squeezed. He was so pleased for Jessica. He knew how special being a father was and he could not have wished parenthood on anyone more suitable than his mentor.

"Well, I will send you over all the details of the little guy when you get settled. I am so happy you will be here again. For the firm and for your husband. He really has been a pain in the ass since you left."

Donna smiled and turned Harvey around before he could snap off a quick rejoinder.

"Louis, what are you doing in Donna's new office?" Harvey asked.

"I wanted to be here to welcome her when she arrived," Louis said stepping forward and hugging the life out of her. Louis always gave great hugs. Donna stood back and stroked Louis' arms.

"Thank you, Louis. I am so happy to be back," Donna said. Then Louis nodded and walked out back to his own office down the hall.

Gloria came down the hall next with a box full of items which were from Donna's old desk outside Harvey's office.

"Welcome, Donna, I am sure you will want to place these in a special spot. I kept them because somehow I knew you would be back," Gloria said as she stepped forward to hug Donna.

"Thank you, Gloria, for taking care of him and making sure he takes care of himself. I know he can be a handful, but I am very glad that he comes back to me at the end of the day."

"No problem. Just doing my job. See ya later. Harvey," Gloria walked out of her office.

After Gloria left, Harvey rooted in the box to see what was kept from Donna's old desk. He finally picked up an object which he was not sure that his wife had kept.

"I didn't know you kept this?" Harvey said holding the can opener in his hand.

"Of course, I kept it. It's part of our history," Donna said taking the can opener from his hand.

"Because of that it is going in a place of honor."

"Which is where exactly," Harvey murmured as he looked around the room. He had planted a large photograph of their wedding portrait in the middle of Donna's white laminated wood shelving. He placed it just in front of it.

"Harvey," Donna said. "That's blocking the picture."

Harvey screwed up his face, stepped back and said, "No it's not."

Donna stopped rooting in the box and moved to her shelf.

" I like it here better."

She had taken the can opener and placed it on the shelf above with two small volumes of Shakespeare standing vertical in small medieval looking bookends. One volume was a copy of Shakespeare's Sonnets and the other was a copy of Romeo and Juliet. Love and tragedy which until she and Harvey married she thought that's what their relationship would always be. She was so glad she had been mistaken.

Harvey was having a hard time tearing himself away. He looked out her window and helped her put away some of the equipment that she had ordered for her office use a couple of days ago. Her new workpad sat in the middle of her glass desk with a note from Benjamin that told her how happy he was that she was back and that all her needed software was transferred from the server to her pad.

Donna sat down in her executive chair. She sat back and took it all in. This was hers. She had earned this. Then looking up at her husband who stood looking out the window with an odd almost concerned expression to his face, she asked, "You'll be fine, Harvey. I'm here."

"Yep," Harvey said resignedly turning briefly to see the questioning look in his wife's face. "I'm not her, Donna. I'm so used to being able to do things..."

"Your way," Donna finished. "For your own good and your own family but now you'll have to do them for the firm as a whole and think like that. You know you're a badass when you think like that."

Donna rose from her seat and joined him at the window. She stroked his arm and took his hand in hers clasping their fingers together.

"I suppose I don't need to feed that huge ego of yours that you will be a great managing partner," quipped Donna giving Harvey a sidelong glance. "You could look at it as when you became a father. You didn't think you could hack one little baby who when born was in a lot of trouble, but now you have three. You are a wonderful father. So, now you'll be a father figure just to a much bigger family. We've always been family here. When difficult decisions come up, think what's best for your family."

Harvey smiled and turned putting his arms around his wife. He looked into her big dark green eyes and saw the intelligence and her uncanny ability to read people so precisely. He drew her into his arms and they stood like that for a few minutes until they heard a soft cough interrupt their moment of stillness.

"I heard my favorite "mom" was back," Mike said as he and Donna came together in the middle of her beautiful spacious office.

"I'm not your mom, you know," Donna said kissing Mike on the cheek and giving him a huge hug.

He kissed her cheek back and said, "Yeah, kind of."

Donna just smiled and affectionately punched Mike in the shoulder.

Harvey looked behind Mike expecting to see his wife right behind, but she was not.

"So where's Rachel?" Harvey asked.

"She's in court. Keebler case," Mike said.

Harvey just smiled at that.

Donna then said, "Ok. This COO has to get ready for a budget meeting and I need to get caught up. So, everybody out!"

Harvey lingered for a minute looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"That means you, too."

Mike saluted and pulled Harvey by the arm and said, "You heard your wife. Out!"

The next couple of days were a little bit of an adjustment. The days were crazy getting both older children to school and making sure little Mackenzie was fed, diapered, and loved. The days in the office were getting easier for Donna. Harvey moved into the office next door when Jessica moved to Chicago. Mike was made a junior partner and had taken Harvey's old office. Rachel still maintained her office down one floor. Although she had not been named a junior partner yet, it should not be long. Along with Louis the close knit hierarchy of PearsonSpecterLitt worked like a well oiled machine.

Winter came in very chilly and snowed every other day. Donna and Harvey took turns having Ray drive them into the office on those days when the children would be home and Roberta could not make it over from Julia's apartment. Donna had said they would find a good nanny for the children, but Roberta Paulsen was just like her daughter and had no problem doing it all and making it look easy. Roberta had reminded her grandchildren's parents that for many years she worked outside the home and raised three daughters by herself. So, she had been adamant when she had told Harvey and Donna where they could take their idea of an impersonal nanny when the children's grandmother was more than happy to be there. If truth be told, Harvey and Donna were very glad that Roberta had taken such an offense at their suggestion because they knew their children were in no better hands.

So, Harvey would venture to the office on those snowy days when it coincided it with a court date or meeting with clients that could not be postponed due to weather. Donna worked from home on the other days. Calling all of her own meetings, she wielded the power of when and where. They had fallen into a routine during the snowy weeks. The renovations of Donna's yoga center had been completed in late November and she began the negotiations of selling it to Amelia. Everything had been negotiated and the papers signed early January when Amelia opened her first classes at the center.

Donna had started attending yoga in February on Saturdays with Amanda. Amanda understood little of the disappointment that her mother felt when walking in and out of the class. However, this class gave Mandy and Donna a little mother daughter time and it demonstrated to Amanda the benefits of having non-competitive exercise. It was a tad different than the baseball, soccer, and other competitive sports with which Amanda had been participating since she was four years old. Harvey was a big proponent for both children for those types of sports, so that was his father/daughter time or father/son time.

Donna felt a little remorseful realizing that the center she had begun and worked hard to obtain and make hers was no longer hers. She was happy to have been able to negotiate a good deal with Amelia who was now the proud owner and instructor of Donna's Yoga Hut only now it would be Amelia's Yoga Center. Donna then would remember her position at the firm where she had worked for so long and that COO had become all her own. Besides she loved working with Harvey as an equal and not as his assistant. She did not know but somewhere along the line Harvey had come to realize she had always been his equal even those times when he had to pull rank on her. Harvey had always been her biggest fan and vice versa. Once in a while domestic spats would spill into the office and office disagreements would be hashed out at home. They were both careful, though, that they apologize to each other or agree to disagree before the sun would go down on the day.

One early February morning in the office, Harvey had intercepted the office mail distributor and picked up a large legal envelope addressed to Donna through the firm. It contained the ongoing paperwork for the suit which Fox, Lazo, and Tennyson had brought against Donna in the early fall. Harvey had met with them several times trying to close them and coerce them into understanding that there was no way his client was responsible for the compensatory damages that their insurance company had not covered. Donna had not attended the meeting because as her lawyer Harvey had said her presence was not necessary.

He came into her office and stood in front of her placing the envelope in front of her. It was early February and, fortuanately, not a day where one had to work from home.

"Hey," Donna said.

"Hey," Harvey responded. "This looks like the final paperwork on the suit that David Fox and his cronies brought against you.

Looking up at Harvey, she asked, "So, what are they saying now?"

"I will look but there should be no more to be said. I told you they owe you. This should just be the formal final court copy for you to sign."

Donna moved her pad and picked up the volumious envelope.

"Harvey this doesn't feel like settlement papers."

"Open it," Harvey said knowing how long she handled legal work and how familiar she was with it trusting her completely that she knew instinctively something was off.

Donna opened the envelope and took out the folded official legal parchment and her copy on plain white legal paper.

"Everything, ok?" Harvey asked. He looked down onto Donna's head bent at the neck while she read the papers and then his gaze darted to her hands noting her usual dark nail polish and saw how swiftly she started to rifle through the pages.

Donna looked up at her husband whose questioning expression was complete with raised eyebrow. She did not utter a word but looked at him expectantly.

"What is it?" Harvey uttered not moving an inch from his position.

"This isn't the settlement papers. These are another set of suit papers claiming that Mike posed as a local government official and purposely set wheels in motion for the arson which took not only my company but portions of their building." Donna lowered her head and swallowed hard. _What the hell?_

"Harvey, you didn't put Mike in that position, did you?"

"No, but I did have him go over the studio during the delay before the opening to check out the firecodes. I had obtained construction passes for him from the fire department. I was suspicious why the firecodes were an issue. However, he did not need to pose as anything as he had legitimate passes."

"Tell me he didn't do what I did?"

"Tell them he was a government official? There would be no reason. These were fire codes not major evidence against a corporate entity."

Donna was not wasting time. She called Mike at his new desk and he came hurriedly down the hall.

Mike stepped over the threshold slowly after spotting the change of atmosphere in the room.

"Ok, what did I do now? You two look like I came home late and banged up the car."

"Take a seat, Mike," Harvey invited. "We have something we need to ask you."

"Relating to the civil suit that the holding company that houses my former yoga are alleging that you caused the fire," Donna said looking straight into his eyes.

"Alleging? That sounds more like terminology for a criminal case than a..."

"Yep," Harvey said when Mike hit the nail on the head. "How did you present yourself to the contractors who had been working on Donna's studio?"

"I did what you wanted me to do. I didn't say anything I just showed the official papers from the Fire Department..." Mike said.

"You mean you didn't talk to Bruce who was my general contractor?" Donna asked.

"No, I knew him and he probably would not have let me look where I knew I had to look. The fire extinguishers, the outlets, the circuit breakers which I tested by turning them off and on. The IT room to make sure all was plugged in safely. Why?"

"Because I settled the one suit with these bastards, but now they claim that you Michael James Ross illegally set foot into this establishment and set the arson in motion."

"I didn't think the security cameras were working in that part of the building. I did use my own name on the badge I made," Mike said looking down at his shoes and then back at Harvey and then Donna.

Harvey was about to berate Mike, but Donna interjected,"There was another young man dressed in green overalls a couple of hours before the explosion. I had asked Amelia when I smelled gas. Amelia said he was from the county and needed to inspect the fire hazards again.

"Was there not an explosion?" Mike asked.

Harvey lowered his head and said, "Yes. The police investigation said it was arson started by a deliberate ignition from the electrical lines. Apparently now they are saying that the police investigation covered the truth of the cause. Fox, Lazo and Tennyson are saying that a homemade bomb caused the fire."

"So they are claiming that I planted a bomb?" Mike asked thinking two ways.

"Donna, did Amelia mention the other man to the police when she was asked?"

"I don't know. I was in the hospital. I would think she would have, but someone better ask her. However, I suppose our security footage from that day was burned along with everything else."

"Well even if it isn't the camera was probably properly taken out prior to the planting of the bomb." Mike said. "Unless he wanted to be caught."

"Harvey, what does all this mean?" Donna asked frowning up at her husband.

"It means FLT is saying that Mike is guilty of domestic terrorism and that it was deliberate because it was your part of the building where the bomb was found. This has gone above a civil suit I'm sure you figured that out by now."

"Harvey we need to know what they have," Mike said.

"Yes, but you aren't the one that can approach them,"

"Let me do it, Harvey. Did you happen to see who their counsel is?" Donna said.

"No, I didn't. Who is it?" Harvey asked his mind doing all types of somersaults flipping through the years and all the opposing lawyers he came across.

"Allison Holt," Donna simply stated and watched while Harvey's face changed expression.

"Allison Holt? You mean the lawyer way back when that bogus Coastal Motors document was planted?" Mike asked.

"One and the same," Donna retorted. Harvey had still not said anything.

"She's not still with Bratton Gould after all this time, is she?"

"Look for yourself, Harvey," Donna said as she handed him back the legal packet.

"Looks like she's name partner of her own firm now. Figures," Harvey said as he flipped the pages back and held onto it.

"I will handle this. No need for you to go with me, Donna. You are being made to look as complicit as Mike. I am your lawyer. It's my job. I will do it," Harvey said.

"Mike stay low. You don't need anything else to come out if you are arrested."

As Harvey left, Mike stayed him, "If they think I did this then why haven't the authorities come to arrest me?"

"I don't know, but I'm going over to Allison Holt's office and see what she knows," Harvey said as he hurriedly walked out of Donna's office.


	16. Chapter 16

**HI Folks! Here is the second chapter I promised. Hopefully you like this one enough for me to keep going. Thanks again for reading. I truly appreciate all your comments and loyalty. Love Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 16

Harvey was shown into Allison Holt's spacious office on the 30th floor of the building around the corner from PearsonSpecterLitt's building.

"Well, well, if it isn't the great Harvey Specter come to see me personally. I'm not sure if I should be flattered or just not surprised. What I don't understand is why would your junior partner sabotage your own wife's yoga studio with a bomb? I thought Mike Ross was a bit more smarter than that and then I thought..." Allison trailed off.

Harvey stood up. "Well, number one. Whatever you have on Mike he isn't the guy who set up the bomb. If you really had good evidence you would have had the Feds arrest Mike by now. I just left him in Donna's office."

"Oh, yes, I read where she has been promoted to COO. That's a big jump from legal assistant to COO," Allison remarked. Tall and a redhead like his wife, Harvey thought Allison had not changed too much at all. He did notice some family pictures around her office. Apparently she had had a family just like Harvey since the last time and it looks like her husband was not any lawyer that Harvey knew.

"Allison. Donna knew nothing about any of this. It's bullshit," Harvey said slamming down the legal packet onto Allison's desk.

Allison stood up to her full height and looked Harvey in the eye. He had not changed too much physically. He was still tall, blonde, with those dark eyes. He looked a tad older but Allison had heard he had had some physical scares this year. He was a father, too, now like she was a mother now. So if anything she could not believe he would be playing fast and loose with his children's mother livelihood or life.

"Allison, Donna is not responsible for any of the damage to that building. I had a signed document from your clients disclaiming any implication that Donna was responsible. So we were surprised when we received this suit this morning."

Allison dressed in her dark blue dress sat back in her chair and just looked at Harvey for a couple of seconds as if she were assessing him for a meal.

"What do you have on Mike and Donna, Allison?"

"We have security footage from a few days before the studio opened. It shows that Mike Ross made himself known as a Fire Company employee with a badge and talked his way into the electrical room, the kitchen and played with the fire extinguishers and checked the bathrooms as well as the IT room. He then returned to the kitchen and planted the bomb. He is not a licensed Fireman nor is he employed by the county. He made himself known to Amelia Dayton that he was there to make an inspection hours before the bomb exploded. I don't get it."

Harvey said harshly, "Listen to yourself, Allison! That doesn't make any sense. Mike Ross has no reason to sabotage Donna's former business nor was he put up to it for some inane reason like insurance fraud! I need a copy of that security footage for discovery so I can build a defense, you know."

"You don't need it yet for a couple of weeks. In the meantime, I am sure the authorities are coming for Mike any minute."

Rachel and Mike had arrived home and were just sitting down to eat with Jamie when there was a knock on their home's door.

"Must be Harvey. He said he and Donna would stop by on their way home to let me know what happened with Allison Holt."

Rachel had gone to the door and opened it. She gasped and put her hand to her mouth as two Federal Agents stood there. Both men dressed in black. One man was bald and much older than Rachel and the other a man with thick full black curly hair around Rachel's age.

"Ma'am, are you Mrs. Michael J. Ross?" the bald man asked her politely.

"Yes, what is all this about?" Rachel asked as the men rushed by her to the dining room where Mike sat holding his daughter.

"Sir, please put down your daughter and let's do this without a large issue," the bald one told Mike.

"What am I being charged with?" Mike asked.

"Domestic terrorism and conspiracy to commit insurance fraud."

"Look, sir, I don't want to humiliate you in front of your wife. So just come with us to the courthouse."

Mike handed Jamie to his wife and kissed her little face and then kissed Rachel a little longer.

"Mike, I'm your lawyer. I'm coming with you."

"No, call Harvey. You're too close to this." Mike ventured to say.

Rachel brooked no words and said, "We'll both be there."

Donna and Harvey were at home. Donna was rocking Kenzie as she was cutting a particularly bad tooth and had been a bit clingy needing her mom. Donna was still dressed in her work dress but had put a warmed cloth diaper over her shoulder giving Kenzie some extra padding so her little cheek would not get scratched from the rough material of Donna's dress. Donna had rubbed a bit of baby Ambesol on her gums and if she had not calmed down Donna's next move was some Macallan 18 in her bottle. However, there had been no need to take relief that far as Kenzie was starting to doze in her mother's arms. Donna smiled at her little pumpkin and brushed back her red curls. Donna's heart was always so full when she gazed on her children because she never thought she would have this or at least have it with the man of her dreams.

Speaking of Harvey, he sat next to Donna on the couch. He leaned over the coffee table where papers were strewn. Most of the paperwork led nowhere. Since it had been a civil suit the criminal suit was a real surprise. Allison did not need to show them the evidence she had yet, there was still two weeks until that was necessary. However, Harvey had been shown a clip of the security tape. It was Mike who had entered and shown the passes and the badge but the only other thing one could see from the other tape was a view from behind of a man roughly the same build and age as Mike busy doing something with his hands.

 _"This is bullshit!" Harvey yelled at Allison in the conference room. "You can't even see the guys face on the latter part of the tape. This looks like it was contrived to look like Mike Ross."_

 _"You're not denying, though, that the first part of the tape is Mike?"_

 _"No, I'm not because as I said he went there as a courtesy to me. He had all the official badge and paperwork needed."_

 _"So why didn't Bruce see him?"_

 _"There was no need to involve Bruce. Mike had the proper clearances. As you can see he had nothing else in his hands."_

 _"He's wearing a green jumpsuit. He could have placed those items in his pockets."_

 _"That's speculation. You don't have any of the physical evidence to show that."_

 _"Well, let's put the evidence we have before a Grand Jury and see what they determine."_

 _Harvey picked up the documents and folding them pushed them into his inner jacket pocket._

 _"See you in court, Allison."_

 _Then Harvey left. He had to take a little walk to calm himself. He pulled at his tie and held his chest for a minute trying to decipher if he was just having a panic attack or an actual heart attack again. He was fine. In the last couple of months, his cardiologist gave him a clean bill of health and told him he could return to boxing as an outlet._

"Harvey?" Donna whispered to him not wanting to wake up Kenzie who had finally fallen asleep.

Harvey heard Donna and looked over at his youngest daughter and smiled. He gently kissed her on the forehead as Donna held her.

"She looks more like you every day," Harvey said laying a hand on Donna's elbow needing to feel her with him. "I'm sorry about today."

Donna leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to try to put her in bed. Then I'll come back out here and we can talk about what you found."

Donna slowly rose from the couch still cradling little Kenzie who was now a big seven months old. She had cut her first two teeth a couple of months ago and now it seemed she had this molar that would not let her have peace-or any of them. She had kicked her four inch heels off so she padded her way to the nursery. The monitor was focused on Kenzie's crib but now they had improved security to a closed circuit camera just like at their big house in West Chester. So if they were in the living room they could see anyone or anything in Kenzie's nursery. They had not gotten around to adding cameras yet to the other children's rooms.

After placing Kenzie in the crib and making sure she would stay asleep for a little while. Donna decided to change out of her dress and put on her pajamas. She went to the bathroom and washed her face removing what was left of her makeup. She put her hair up in a messy bun and padded her way back to the living room. On the way she checked on Mandy and Gordon both sound asleep.

Harvey turned as she came into the room. "Everything ok?"

"Yes, Kenzie's asleep and looks like she might be for a while. The other two are asleep as well. My mother must have worn them out today. They barely finished their homework before Mandy's eyes were drooping. Gordon fell asleep with a crayon in his hand."

Donna got up and poured herself a glass of wine and brought one for Harvey, too. He looked very tired to her. He had not told her yet what happened when he went to Allison's office. She knew from experience that the wheels in his mind were whirring with what he found in her office and how he was going to get Mike and her out of it.

Harvey smiled a little when Donna handed him the glass of wine. He sat back on the couch as Donna bending one leg sat next to him. She reached over to him cupping his jaw and turned him to look at her.

"I know I said we can talk about this now, but I think you need to get some rest. You look awfully tired."

Harvey took her hand from his face and kissed her palm and held her hand. He leaned over and tenderly put his fingers on her cheek and looked into those eyes that held his world in their gaze.

"You look a little tired yourself, Mrs. Specter. Are you saying you can sleep instead of hashing out this case?"

"Yes, we both need sleep, Harvey. Nothing's going to happen between now and the morning."

Then Harvey's phone rang.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi Again! Thanks to those who are sticking with me on this one and reviewing. I really only had a vague outline in my mind when I started and now it seems it has taken on a new life. I hope you like this update. Should not have too much farther to go. Please R &R if you feel the need, I appreciate it. Love Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 17

Harvey arrived at the federal courthouse and joined Rachel outside the interrogation room.

"Rachel, is Mike still in there?"

"Yes," Rachels simply said.

" Who did you say was his attorney?"

"You, of course, I called you the minute they took him."

"Where's Jamie?" Harvey asked wondering why their little girl was not there with her mother.

"She's with my parents," Rachel said seeing Harvey's expression.

"No, I did my best not to give them a clue about anything. My father accused me of being cagey, but I told him this was between Mike and me."

"Good girl. I'm here. I will go in there and see what they have. It can't be much, hopefully," Harvey said patting her upper arm and smiling to bolster her positivity.

Harvey went to the desk.

"I'm Mike Ross' lawyer, Harvey Specter."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I didn't just start yesterday, you know," said the security officer sourly.

"Just buzz me in, will ya?" Harvey said trying to remain civil. _Asshole he thought._

Mike was so happy to see Harvey. He rose from his seat and started to pace.

"Harvey! I'm glad you came."

"Of course I did, the minute Rachel called me. You know I was finally going to get some sleep but then, of course, I have to come down here and save your sorry..."

"Harvey, no jokes, please. I don't like what they've been telling me."

"I'm sorry, buddy. If they aren't accusing you of fraud, we can get you out of here," Harvey said patting his friend on the back.

"They are charging me with domestic terrorism with an incendiary device. They think I'm in with some guy named Talusca."

"Talusca? I don't think I know anybody by that name."

"Apparently, from what I can tell the property managers know him as a sort of loan shark."

"Loan shark? What's that have to do with Donna's business? She paid the managers straight up with her pocket change. It sounds like a fraudulent scheme on FLT and this Talusca guy is pissed, they don't want their guy being caught as the bomber, and you, my friend, by not checking in with Bruce, have made it easy for them to accuse you of the crime!"

"Harvey, what did Allison Holt say she had on me?"

"Security footage that you were on the property the day of the bombing posing as an employee of the county and then setting the bomb up in the kitchen area."

"Did you see the footage?"

"Yes, I coerced Allison into letting me see it since she knew she didn't have to disclose anything for a couple of weeks yet."

Harvey continued with a disconcerted look, "It shows you as you arrived at the building that day and the hard hat guy letting you in after seeing the credentials and your badge. It shows you doing the inspections and then it shows someone that looks like you planting a bomb in the kitchen area. Now, wait a minute, it looks like you from behind. There is no shot of your face or from the front. It looks like someone did a good job editing this piece of film before giving it to the feds."

"I was nowhere near that building when it blew up. We were in Rachel's office discussing strategy for security check cases. You remember?"

"Yes, I do, but that's when the phone call came in. Where were you before that?"

"Before you called me to your office and then went to Rachel's, I was talking to a client who had come in about taking me on as their general counsel. He was an investment banker and knew me when I was working for Jonathan Sidwell."

"Do you think you could get this client to confirm the time you were speaking with him."

"I'm sure it's in Amy's computer for the appointment time."

"Ok, I will talk to Amy and see if she still has a copy of that appointment time and then we can corroborate with your client. If he is willing to state that he was with you at the time of the bombing then we can be sure to see how that film has been edited."

"Do you know when I will be arraigned?"

"No. Listen, buddy, I'm telling your wife to go home."

"She's still out there?"

"Of course she is Mike. Do you think she would leave you?"

Harvey pulled his phone out of his jacket and started to dial. "I'm calling Donna. I am going to try to find out what time your arraignment is and then I will contact Holt and get a copy of that footage."

"Thanks, Harvey," Mike said sitting back down.

Harvey left the room to make his phone call and speak with Rachel.

A few hours later, Mike was released on his own recognizance and ran into the arms of his waiting wife. Rachel brought Jamie with her and Mike immediately picked her up and kissed her. His daughter responded with a hug and a cuddle tucking her little head on Mike's shoulder.

"Somebody missed their daddy," Rachel said. Harvey looked at his watch and knew that Donna was probably at work by now. He followed them out of the courthouse and was on his way back to the firm to talk with her.

Ray dropped the Ross' at their condo and then went onto the firm to drop Harvey at work.

"Everything ok, Harvey?" Ray asked concerned. Ray was just wondering because usually Harvey would ask him about his family and then they would have a little small talk or listen to some CD that Harvey had burned specifically for Ray to talk about. Ray was also a musician in his spare time and loved all types of music, so sometimes their music discussions could get heated. Although not a musician himself, Harvey was a child of one and was observant and liked what he liked and knew why he liked it.

"Not exactly, Ray. I'll figure it out, though. Hey did you take Donna to the firm this morning?"

"Yes, I did. She's there now. The children are at their respective schools and daycares as well."

"Thanks, Ray. I stayed all night with Mike and they wind up telling us very little."

Ray looked back at Harvey in the rearview mirror. "Are you sure you don't want to go home first and change?"

"No, I'm good. Donna always keeps a suit for me in the office."

"She's not your secretary anymore, you know," Ray said teasing a smile out of Harvey.

"No, but she is my wife so let's say she's my secretary with benefits," Harvey smiled at the thought of seeing his wife again.

"I knew I could get you to smile."

"Thanks, Ray. Now get me to work, will ya?" Harvey smiling from the backseat.

"Sure thing, boss."

When Harvey arrived back at the firm, the first place he went was his wife's office.

"Oh, Harvey, I am so sorry," she said as she rose seeing him and took him into her arms for a comforting hug. "I talked to Rachel on the phone." He pulled out of her arms but still held her hands.

"We're going to get Mike out of this. The evidence they have is flimsy at best. Holt is having the evidence brought over here so I can see what she has. In the meantime she wants to depose Mike and I need to be there, so I have to get him prepped."

"They didn't charge him with anything else, right?"

"You mean fraud. No, so I need to work to get this thrown out of court fast before anything like that does come up. I know Allison. She likes to play it safe when her client is guilty, but if she thinks the opposition is guilty she's a shark."

"Like you. I remember Allison. We are going to have to be careful," Donna said then cupped Harvey's jaw with her left hand. The light caught her wedding rings.

"I have faith in you. You'll take care of it," Donna said looking him straight into his deep brown eyes.

"Sure. No need to worry," Harvey pecked Donna on the lips and then turned away. Before he left her office to venture to his own he had an idea.

"Donna, do you think Amelia would let me go in and poke around the bombed area?"

"Sure, but I'm not sure what you'll find. They cleared all the debris away when they rebuilt that part of the building. Do you think the police missed something?"

"Probably not. I think somebody has found evidence and they are hiding it."

"Well, I'll call her and tell you're coming. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure. Two pair of eyes are better than one and you know that place before they rebuilt."

Donna shrugged. "So does Amelia."

"Yes, but she's not Donna, my wife. Check ya later," Harvey smiled as he left.

Donna smiled back and picked up her phone to call Amelia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harvey and Donna had been inspecting the rebuilt portion of the building for a couple of hours now. Their trip seemed fruitless as they could find nothing that could be misconstrued as hidden evidence or evidence at all.

Amelia had just come into the kitchen when she spotted Harvey and Donna in the back near the offices which also had to be rebuilt.

"Hey, guys, did you find anything?"

"Nothing," Donna said. She had returned to the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee while she waited for Harvey to return from the back.

"How long since the haulers removed that rubble that was out back? It was here not too long ago when we made the final inspection."

Amelia shrugged and answered Donna's question. "Only about a week ago. It seems that it coincided with the Feds charging Mike and considering you as an accessory."

"Mmmm. Do you remember the name of the haulers?" Donna asked.

"Yes. Ritter Hauling and Renovation. They are the same people who did the renovations on the outside."

"Mmmm," Donna repeated as she sat and stirred her coffee. She turned when she heard Harvey returned from the back.

"Amelia, how long..." Harvey began.

"Amelia told me about a week ago and the name of the haulers is Ritter Hauling and Renovation," Donna told Harvey intuitively knowing what he was going to ask Amelia.

"I don't know how you two do it," Amelia said. "I couldn't anticipate my husband's thought if I dug inside his brain."

Harvey looked at Donna and said, "We've been together a long time. That's why I love her. She gets me."

Donna nodded and smiled. "I'm Donna. I know everything."

Harvey just smiled.

Their next trip was to Ritter Hauling and Renovation located not too far from the yoga studio.

Harvey smiled as Donna alighted from the car. He pushed the button to open the window.

"You know you don't have to act or anything. You were the former proprietor of the business, so they should have no problem giving you information." Harvey said.

Donna turned around and bent down to be on the level with the car window. She was on eye level with Harvey now.

"Of course, I have to act. I'm great. You know that. Stop worrying, Mr. Specter."

"Ok, I'll be right here if anything goes awry," he stated and then Donna leaned in for a peck on the lips.

"Be right back, tiger."

Donna entered the industrial looking office building. There was only one man behind the counter and a woman off to the side who looked like a very harried office manager. Donna could identify with that role having added wife and mother to it as well.

Donna walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me, I'm Donna Specter. I was the original proprietor of the Yoga Studio in Brooklyn. I understand from the present proprietor, who was my assistant, that you removed the rubble from the explosion about a week ago?"

The man behind the counter was dressed in a white dress shirt, loose grey tie, and gray dress trousers. He looked to be in his early 50's, but Donna was not sure. She did notice that his eyes lit up with appreciation as she walked up to the counter. Donna was dressed impeccably as always when she had been at work.

"Yes, Mrs. Specter, are you looking for something?"

"Yes, Mr...?" Donna stopped pouring on the charm.

"Ritter. Jackson Ritter. You can call me Jackson, Mrs. Specter," Jackson Ritter told Donna. "What did you lose? There are no guarantees but we may have found something.

"Jackson," the harried office manager female suddenly burst in. "You had better ask for some I.D. first before you tell her anything."

"Ok, Lois, you're right. I don't know what I would do without my sister, Lois. Always on the ball," Jackson stated.

"I understand completely," Donna stated back and went into her purse to grab her driver's license. Upon retrieving it, she handed it to Jackson and Lois had come up to his side of the counter to make a copy.

Once the copy was made, Jackson handed back her I.D. and Donna placed it back in her wallet.

"Now, Mrs. Specter, what did you lose that you think we may have found?"

"As you may know the part of the building that exploded was where the kitchen and the offices stand. I lost my diamond pendant and earrings which my husband had bought me for my birthday and I locked them in there while I had been teaching class. As you can understand, I am very distraught and my husband very upset for losing this valuable and sentimental jewelry."

"He's a bit of a hard ass when it comes to gifts, huh? Likes to make sure you keep tabs on them, right?" Jackson asked trying to discern the level of discomfort that poor Mrs. Specter felt on losing her birthday gift from her husband.

Donna balked a little at the question, was not surprised by it, and if this man knew the real Harvey Specter material things were not always what mattered to him.

"Yes, he can be. Do you have an area where there was somewhat valuable material retrieved?"

"Jackson," Lois said in a warning voice.

Donna noticed a look between them almost shouting a warning not to allow Donna in the area where she wanted to go.

"Is there a problem?" Donna asked her gaze switching from one to another.

"No, of course not. Mrs. Specter, right this way," Jackson said opening the counter and permitting Donna to go to the backroom.

Meanwhile, Harvey sat in the car with Ray and looked at his phone every few seconds to see if Donna texted him for help. He did not really need to look because the text tone was their wedding song and it was Donna's special way of contacting him. Harvey always forgot to put it on vibrate when he was in court or in a deposition. So, a couple of times when Donna had needed him the tone rang and he had to shut it off. He read the text first, of course, because it could be a real emergency with one of the children.

However, this time his wife proceeded to the car faster than he could take the fifitieth look at his phone.

Scooting over while Ray opened the door for Donna, Harvey asked, "Did you find anything we can use?"

Donna smiled and taking a gloved hand out of her pocket she took out what looked like a burner phone.

Harvey smiled. "You are one of the most amazing women I ever met."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi Folks! Sorry I haven't updated this one in a while, but it's hard to do 3-4 of these stories simultaneously. This chapter has a little bit of interesting content, so if you sticking with me on this one I sooooo appreciate it! Please R &R if you feel the need. Love your comments. Thank you - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 18

Donna handed Harvey the burner phone which looked like it had been discarded after the explosion. Harvey was wearing his gloves as was Donna because they did not want to destroy or mar any fingerprints, accelerent residue, or any type of evidence which could lead to Mike's exoneration.

"I guess we're taking that to the police, correct?" Donna asked.

"Yes, they can look at it first and examine it for fingerprints. Of course we have to tell them how we got it which is not illegal because this was waste taken from where you thought you may have lost property. It should be plausible," Harvey answered.

"I had to sign an affidavit to not sue them for what I found. Claiming that they were not responsible for anything lost or found in the waste they had taken. I looked for other things but nothing else of real value except the phone."

"Ray, go to the Federal Building," Harvey stated. "Who do we know who's still in the US Attorney's office?"

"Joy is still there. I think she is head litigator now," Donna added. She always liked to watch while Harvey's mind worked during a case especially this one since it involved her and Mike.

"Joy Bates? She's an attorney now, that's right."

"Yep, girl has done all right for herself." Donna said smiling thinking that there had been some ambitious women in that secretarial pool from which she plucked herself to work for one ambitious young attorney named Harvey Specter. Years later the transformation was astounding to both she and Harvey.

"Let's talk to her before we hand over anything and see what she says. If this goes to trial, Joy more than likely will try the case. I'm also calling Allison because once the tests are done on this thing, there should be no civil suit against Mike either."

They arrived at the Federal Courthouse where the US Attorney's office resided. Donna and Harvey proceeded to the reception desk and the guard cleared them and they walked through the metal detector after removing all objects from their pockets and Donna temporarily relinquishing her designer bag and emptying out the contents.

"I remember when I worked at the D.A's office. We had to put all our contents in those clear purses. I swear there was more theft that could go on in that office than ever there was on the streets," Donna quipped as they walked swiftly to Joy Bates' office.

"What a dilemma for you. No wonder you were happy to come work for me at the firm," Harvey shot a wry look over at his wife as she walked beside him in her four inch heels. She matched him step for step just like she always had.

They finally arrived at the office marked "Joy Bates - US Attorney".

"Harvey, Donna, I wish I was seeing you under better circumstances," Joy Bates a small woman with large brown eyes and brown straight hair. She was of oriental descent so she had the smooth silky complexion of her Japanese ancestors. Her body frame was small and with her big glasses covering her big brown eyes she looked like an Oriental version of Ruth Bader Ginsberg.

"Nice to see you, Joy," Donna said shaking her former co-pool secretary's hand then Harvey's handshake followed.

"Well, it's good to see you also out of the pool," Harvey said as he sat down.

"Yes, well, I have to say I am feeling rather honored sitting across from THE power couple. You are always were you know. Ok, enough with the sentimental reminscing. What do you have that you need me to see?"

Harvey handed her the burner phone which they just happened to put into a plastic bag and sealed it.

"That is a phone which we think was used to trigger the explosion that took out Donna's business several months ago. You know, Mike Ross, Junior Partner at my firm is being accused of domestic terrorism with an incendiary device."

Joy turned the sealed bag around in her hands trying to see if there were any obvious signs that this had been used as the trigger for the bomb. She did not detect any obvious marks, but she knew full well that forensics may find something incriminating or exonerating.

"Harvey, I gather the police have not seen this yet? How did you find this? This might do well in saving Mike Ross."

Harvey looked at Donna and she continued, "Well, we had gone back to the building since my assistant is now owner to see if I could find some of my sentimental things that I left in my office the day the explosion happened. Nothing was there because the waste management haulers removed the rubble that had been there for months."

Harvey took up the narrative from there. He crossed his legs and folded his hands in front of him as he spoke. He was totally relaxed on the outside but on the inside he was praying fervently for what Joy would tell him about what they found.

"So we went to the haulers' office and Donna went in and talked with them. They let her look in the bin and instead of her jewelry she was seeking she found that," Harvey finished uncrossing his legs, pointing to the bag in Joy's hand. Harvey was now looking anxious.

Joy took off her glasses and looked at the both of them.

"I am sure I don't need to go over chain of custody or illegalities of planting false evidence with you, correct?"

Harvey coasted right into his smooth swaggering talk and used his best charms to tell Joy that, of course, they followed every precaution.

"Joy, I'm hardly an amateur at this. I was an ADA for Manhattan for five years. I was trying cases when you were still in secretarial school."

"Harvey," Donna interrupted him in his swagger. "Uh, Joy went to college not secretarial school."

"Oh, my bad, Joy. Just because you are sitting behind that desk with the seal of the United States at your head doesn't mean I don't know what I'm doing. This is a Federal Case so we turned this into the Federal authority."

"I'm sorry, Harvey, but I have to be careful. You do know that," Joy said and then picked up her phone. She punched two numbers into it and said, "Yes, is Aggie here?...Great. Can you send him up here? I have a piece of compelling evidence that he needs to put under the microscope."

Joy smiled and stood up and held her hand out to Harvey and Donna.

"It is good to see you both again. This will go directly to forensics and we will let you know what we find. Oh, here he is now," Joy turned to a man who could have been her twin.

"Aggie? These people are Harvey and Donna Specter, Managing partner and COO of PearsonSpecterLitt. This is Aggie Bates, my brother and one of the best forensics experts I have ever known."

"Thanks, sis. Nice to meet you. It looks like you have a burner phone in that bag. Is that what you are suspecting set the bomb off?" Aggie asked taking the sealed bag from his sister.

"Yes, I found it in the rubble in the waste hauler's office today when I was looking for some more personal items that may have gotten thrown out by the bomb," Donna said. "Aggie. Is that sure for Agamemnon?"

The shorter dark haired man looked up at Donna and smiled. "Yes, it is. Our mother was into Greek Tragedies and loved that name so when we were born our parents were joyful and my mother was reading the play when she went into labor, so Joy and Agamemnon."

Donna looked at Harvey who smiled thinly and said, "Fascinating stuff. Well, we have to go. It's getting late and we gotta pick the kids up."

They shook hands all around and got back into the Town Car and told Ray to take them back to the office temporarily because they would be leaving for the day shortly after.

"What about Allison? I thought you wanted to threaten her before the day was out," Donna asked while they rode back in the car. They were sitting in the backseat watching the people and silent for the most part with the enormity of their find.

"I don't know want to jump to conclusions. If I tell her that the Feds obtained evidence before I know it's evidence I am in a world of shit and so is Mike." He took her gloved hand in his and squeezed it. He turned his head to look at her and noticed the worried expression.

"Should we mention this to Mike and Rachel?". She asked offering Harvey a little smile. "I know they are for sure waiting on pins and needles," Donna said as she squeezed Harvey's hand in return.

"Yes, but I don't want to get their hopes up, so..."

"Keep our poker faces on then,"

"You got it," Harvey took Donna's gloved hand and kissed it.

They both then took a ragged breath. Still holding hands, they turned their heads and simply stared straight ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Happy news! Guess who called?" Louis said as he met them at the elevator.

"Who?" Harvey and Donna asked simultaneously.

"Jessica! She and Jeff are coming home in a couple of weeks so we can all celebrate the adoption of their little boy."

Louis, who was always excitable, became even more animated when he talked of children. He would be a fabulous father when the time came.

"That's great, Louis, but I need to find Mike. Is he in his office?" Harvey asked having grabbed Louis by each upper arm and being as courteous as he could be when his mind was somewhere else. Later he would digest Jessica news and he and Donna would have a drink in their home when their own children were abed.

"Yeah, Harvey, he's in his office. I think he has a client, though. Check with Amy," Louis said dejectedly.

"Thanks, Louis. Gotta run," Harvey said and ran swiftly in the direction of Mike's office. Donna watched Harvey for a moment and then walked with Louis to her office which came before his along the corridor. Between Louis' office and Donna's was one of the larger conference rooms usually used for partner's meetings or class action plaintiffs.

"So the only thing we need to do is prove that that video has been altered or make inadmissible in court," Harvey told Mike as they stood in Mike's office. Amy had just escorted Mike's last client to the elevator when Harvey sneaked into the room.

"Have you seen Allison yet?" Mike asked.

"No, but I am thinking she is going to want to depose you before you take the stand. I know she'll call you if this goes to trial," Harvey said. He was hoping that he could prove the tape had been altered to fabricate Mike setting the explosives, but saying it was one thing and then doing it was another.

"Benjamin," Mike said looking at Harvey.

"Benjamin? The IT guy?" Harvey looked at Mike. "Yeah, Benjamin may be able to help us. Good thinking."

"Amy!" Mike called.

Amy came running into Mike's office. "Get Benjamin. On it!" She ran back to her desk to call him to up to the 50th floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Mrs. Ross' office a similiar announcement was occurring.

"You mean Mike could be exonerated?"

"Yes, Rache," Donna said holding out her hand to her friend. Donna sat on one side of Rachel's desk and she sat on the other. Donna clasped Rachel's hand across the desk and both looked at each other in almost relief. They both knew not to breathe too easily yet as the opposition still had to be shown that they had no case.

"Wait, Donna, aren't we going to need help if we're going to prove that tape has been doctored?"

"Yes, Benjamin, we already had Amy call him," Harvey had said coming into Rachel's office knowing he would find his wife with her best friend.

"He's been made aware of what's going on. Harvey is having a judge subpoena the tape. So, we should know in a few hours," Mike chimed.

"I will go see Allison in the morning. I don't want to give her any time to surprise us with any more fabricated evidence," Harvey said restraining himself from smiling that he knew Allison would drop the case once the phone showed none of Mike's fingerprints and the security footage had been altered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Donna and Harvey returned home that night and the kids were finally asleep, they sat down on the couch together. Donna laid her head on Harvey's shoulder and automatically his arm went around her. They shared a glass of wine in silence just digesting all that had happened that day. From the findings at the hauling yard to Louis' news about Jessica and Jeff and their new son.

"Louis told me his name is Jeremiah and he is all of 2 years old," Donna laughed a little thinking how much Jessica had been against a baby for adoption.

"A toddler! Do you think she has any idea what she's signed up for?" Harvey asked taking a sip of his wine and holding the glass to the side of the arm of the sofa.

"No." They both answered the question together. They then laughed a full belly laugh.

"We should have a party for her. Kind of like a baby shower but not. Do you know what I mean?" Donna asked.

"Of course I don't know what that means. That showering stuff is women's work. Have you consulted the other women in the firm?"

"Not yet, but I will." Donna took a sip of her wine and then rising reluctantly from her place in Harvey's arms she placed her glass on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well, I'm bushed, sir," Donna said yawning and stretching. She returned to Harvey and grabbing his loosened tie pulled it further loose while she kissed him. "I'm going to bed." She kissed him again.

"Right behind you, Mrs. Specter," Harvey rose as well and turned down the fireplace and picked up one of Kenzie's stuffed kittens she had dropped in the middle of the floor when Donna carried her to bed. He also yawned wide and stretched and then made his way tiredly to the master bedroom. There he finally undressed and slipped in beside his wife who was already sound asleep. Turning over and spooning his body to hers, Harvey fell asleep content at the accomplishments made that day.


	19. Chapter 19

**HI Folks! Remember this one? I hope you are still interested and I found my story has taken a turn for the better, so it should be wrapping up soon. I thought you all might get a little kick out of some domestic Darvey so this chapter starts out with that but you will see what happens by the end. Please R &R if you wish to. I look forward to any and all compliments even if they are constructive complaints. Thank you - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 19

"Daddy!" Amanda cried as her kicks kept hitting her father's desk with a constant bang.

"Just a minute, Mandy, you're sister needs to be changed!" Harvey yelled in a loud voice from across his office.

"But daddy, Gordon has one of your albums!"

"Gordon, no! Not daddy's albums!" Harvey admonished as he gathered an as-yet-to-be rediapered Kenzie in one arm and snatched away the album from Gordon's cookie filled fingertips before he caused irreparable damage with his other arm.

"Daddy!" Gordon whined loudly.

"You have cookie all over your hands and face," Harvey said and grabbed Gordy's hand in his other hand after Gordon quickly surrendered the album to the back of the couch where it then subsequently fell to the ground.

He then walked Gordon over to his desk and retrieved the diaper wipes which he had placed over near the diaper bag. Harvey then had to comfort a crying Kenzie who started to cry because her little behind was getting cold.

"Amanda, get off my desk, get the wipes and give them to your brother," Harvey said blowing an exhausted breath out vertically which did nothing to his stiff updo.

"Okay..." Amanda trailed grabbing the wipes on the way down and handing them to her brother who was about to refuse them and be stubborn until he caught the cautious look from his father.

"Gordon don't you dare. Take them from Mandy and wipe those hands!"

Harvey then rolled his eyes. "Fatherhood what the hell was I thinking when Donna told me she was pregant!"

"You were pretty damned happy if I recall," came a voice answering Harvey's said aloud thought.

"Mommy!" Amanda ran to her mother's arms. Donna had just come from a late interview for a new Chief Corporate Accountant. Harvey would need to interview him later if Donna deemed him worthy for the position. Due to some unforeseen extenuating circumstances, it had become Harvey's responsibility to retrieve his children from their school and daycare. Donna's mom had a Women In Construction Meeting. Roberta Paulsen was the Chairperson on two committees so she was heavily involved at the monthly meetings. So Harvey had had the children for the last three hours trying to keep them occupied which at their ages was for about twenty minutes after their homework was finished. Kenzie had taken a nap on the way back in the car, but she woke up with a blood curdling screech that sent her father's teeth on edge and panic as to what would hurt his little daughter so badly that she would screech. Instinct had told him she was either cutting another tooth or suffering from a really bad gas pain.

As it turned out it was the latter as everyone's olfactory senses became assaulted. Harvey had immediately shot up out of his chair to see why his youngest was crying at the top of her lungs. He felt her all over and there it was, so he was in the midst of changing Mackenzie when all hell broke loose in his office.

The scene that Donna ventured into looked like a scene from "Mr. Mom". Amanda screaming at Gordon who tried to get her father's attention as her brother was almost ruining one of Harvey's beloved albums with his messy hands, Gordon not paying any attention to his sister and hoping his father did not see him, and Harvey standing over his diaper pad covered couch trying to change his youngest's diaper without his office imploding or the firm from coming down around his ears. As managing partner, no one would dare say anything about how loud and annoying his children were.

"Sweetie," Donna said hugging Amanda who held her legs. Gordon than ran to his mom with wet hands which Donna dodged by grabbing his wrists and kissing him on top of his blonde head.

"Donna," Harvey said dumping a now freshly diapered Mackenzie into her arms.

"How's my baby girl?" Donna asked the baby who smiled and hid her face in her mother's neck.

"You know this puts a whole new view on "Take your child to work" day," Donna quipped taking all three children over to Harvey's couch and gathering the children's things and placing Kenzie's coat on her little body preparing them to leave the office.

"Yes, it does. I think we should be the only firm that doesn't indulge with that particular new tradition," Harvey said looking at the ease with which his wife handled their brood.

"Harvey," Donna said disgruntedly. "What would Jessica do if she knew she wouldn't be able to bring little Jeremiah to her work?"

"Knowing Jessica, she'd probably thank me!" Harvey quibbled back.

Donna knew something was amiss. Harvey loved his children and he rarely became upset with their childish behavior. Usually he was the one who could diffuse it and turn it to playtime. It was a skill he had learned when helping to raise his brother after their mother left. Harvey had been 16 and Marcus only 10 when their mother decided to leave their home with her extramarital lover.

Donna rose with Mackenzie in her arms and placed her back in her stroller belting her in. The entire time Donna carried a concerned look on her face. She listened to her older children prattle while they prepared to leave.

"Mommy?" Gordon whispered and signaled to his mom that he wanted to tell her something in confidence.

Donna bent down and said, "Yes, my baby, what is it?" She put her ear close to Gordon's hand that he placed near his mouth so only his mom could hear.

"Daddy's not feeling so good. He was really mean today." Gordon whispered.

"I'm sure you're right, honey. Daddy loves you, you know. He just needed to make sure you knew right from wrong and to respect other people's things. He wasn't trying to be mean. I'll check on daddy. Thanks, big guy." Donna gave Gordon an extra hug and kiss on his cheek and looked into those big brown eyes so like his father's. She playfully phantom punched his chin as she rose from her crouch.

"So, if you can maintain the peace for five minutes, I will get my coat from my office and meet you back here in two minutes. Ok?" Donna asked seeing how Harvey's jaw had become so hardened that she thought he was going to burst.

"Yep. Two minutes. Got it." Harvey answered her shortly.

That morning Harvey had driven the family to their various daily places and he and Donna to the firm. So they all traipsed down 50 floors to below earth to find their SUV parked in the parking garage underneath the building. They perfunctorily buckled each child into their individual childseat. Donna watched Harvey the whole time. She knew something was really, really bothering him.

"Harvey, that's too tight!" Donna admonished when Mandy practically screamed after Harvey played with the seatbelts.

"This is Gordon's seat not mine!"

"You'll be fine Amanda!" Harvey said sternly as he buckled her into her brother's seat and accidentally tightened the belts too tight.

"Then Donna you come over here and do this one, too!" Harvey yelled and then hauled himself into the driver's seat and slammed the door.

Donna blew out a breath and walked over to the other side and readjusted Mandy's seatbelts and kissed her on the forehead. "It's okay," she said to Mandy who looked like she was going to cry. They were such a tightknit bunch that if one's emotions were off everyone in the whole family felt it.

Donna then opened the driver's side door and asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want me to drive or are you sure you can control this vehicle so you don't kill us all in the process?"

Harvey sat defeated and pinched the bridge of his nose and taking the keys from the ignition surrendered them to his wife.

"You're right. You drive. I don't trust myself if an asshole on the road pisses me off."

Donna smiled. "Good boy. Get on the other side."

They decided since it was so late and it was Friday that they would dine out in lieu of someone cooking. Donna's mom normally left a lasagne or some other reheatable dinner in the freezer at the West Chester house for occasions like this but this week Roberta had been too preoccupied with her business committees.

They went to a kid friendly place and both parents were too busy to really have a conversation about what was really bothering Harvey. Donna knew that before Harvey had to pick up the children he was on his way to visit Allison Holt who had continually postponed their meeting from last week to this week. Finally making it for earlier today where Harvey was prepared to mandate that Allison drop the civil suit against Mike and Donna as the judge in the criminal suit was considering the new found evidence in the D.A.'s possession; namely, the burner phone without Mike's fingerprints.

Benjamin was having a difficult time proving the footage had been edited. He knew for sure that it had been because his good friend Mike was not an arsonist. Liar, maybe, but not an arsonist. Harvey had paid a visit to Benjamin earlier that day in the hope that he had some progress to take to Allison and the D.A, but, alas, no. Harvey had found Benjamin in his office reversing the CD and pushing it forward to get some type of glimpse of the guy whose back was to the camera while he set the bomb in the kitchen area of the building.

 _"Benjamin, anything yet?" Harvey asked coming through the door of the IT guy's office._

 _"No, not yet. I'm sorry, Harvey. I have been going over this CD for a week now. Not a turn of the head or a glimpse of the coveralls to see any differences between the ones that Mike wore that day and the one that our bomber wore."_

 _"I would appreciate it if you would keep trying. I still haven't convinced the D.A. yet to drop the criminal charges against Mike, but I was hoping that I could get the civil suit dropped with something substantial"_

 _"I know, Harvey. I'll keep going. I know Mike didn't do this, so I know what is needed here."_

 _"Thank you, Benjamin." Harvey left his office and proceeded to Allison Holt's office._

"So tell daddy what you're doing for the school theatrical next week, Mandy," Donna said trying to get Harvey's focus back to his children. He had already ignored Gordon inadvertently while he told him what his baseball coach had said about needing new T-ball coaches. Gordon had asked Harvey to help which Donna knew Harvey would love to do, but somehow he had totally ignored his son's question. Gordon stopped asking and resumed eating his food feeling ignored.

"Daddy?" Mandy said getting off her seat and walking over to where Harvey sat and climbed onto his lap and pushed his face near her little lips and kissed him on the cheek to get his attention. Harvey smiled and gathered her closer in his arms and kissed her head in return. Donna smiled as she watched. _Leave it to Mandy to know what to do to help._

"I'm sorry, Gordon, Mandy, and my little Kenzie," Harvey said and took Donna's hand in his while holding Mandy on his lap with the other. "I have had a lot on my mind today."

While he held Mandy on his lap, Gordon left his chair and Harvey pulled him onto his other knee. "What was it you were saying about T-ball, Gordy?"

"We need a new coach and I said my daddy would do it."

"I would love to do it. I'll call Coach Stanley and let him know."

"Thanks, daddy," Gordon smiled his own Cheshire Cat smile and kissed his daddy's other cheek.

"Let's finish our dinner and get home. I think we all need to get some sleep," Harvey said releasing the children from his knees and watched them as they returned to their chairs to finish their dinner. Mackenzie just smiled at them and put another diced carrot into her mouth.

Donna took Harvey's hand and smiled. "I think you love being a father, don't you?"

Harvey smiled and squeezed his wife's hand. "Well, it has its moments. Thank you for giving them to me." Donna teared up at the sudden emotional statement from her husband and reached over and kissed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on that night immediately after all three were upstairs in their beds and asleep, Donna joined her husband in a late night glass of Scotch in front of their West Chester's home's living room fireplace where the fire crackled and warmed the house thoroughly.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"What, Donna? I'm tired. I'm ok."

"No, you're not ok. Obviously something went wrong with your visit to Allison Holt," Donna stated.

"She's not dropping any civil suit. She doesn't seem to care what we can prove with that security footage. She will get the judge to deem it inadmissible."

"That seems kind of silly considering that it incriminates Mike than it hurts her case," Donna reasoned.

"She's banking on a witness in her pocket named Jalena Karenza."

"Who?" Donna asked.

"Jalena Karenza," Harvey repeated and looked at his wife's face of recognition.

"Harvey, I know who she is," Donna said. "She is the wife of Adrian Lazo. She was also one of my Yoga instructors for expectant moms. She taught the class after me, but I remember learning from Rachel that Lazo had married a Jalena Karenzo."

"How did Rachel know her?" Harvey asked.

"She was in her class one morning when I had a doctor's appointment and had a sub teach my class."

"Did Rachel speak with this Jalena?"

"Yes, she wanted to congratulate her on having a great class and to thank her for subbing for me. Rachel introduced herself as Rachel Zane Ross."

"Was she teaching a class the day the bomb went off?" Harvey asked.

"Probably. She was a regular certified instructor that I had hired prior to opening," Donna volunteered.

"When did you interview her?" Harvey asked his mind now whirring with arguments and closing arguments.

"Before we opened, probably a couple of weeks before all the delays had started. What are you thinking, Harvey?"

"That Jalena was the one who let the bomber into the door of your building and then she could be used to identify Mike point blank although she had probably never seen him before. This Jalena is perjuring herself for the mere continue extortious profit of her husband and his cohorts," Harvey reasoned.

"Does Amelia still have Jalena working there?" Harvey then asked Donna. "Where was Amelia that day?'

"I'm not sure if Jalena is still on the staff. As for the day of the bombing, all I know is that Amelia told me someone was there to do another county inspection or town fire inspection, so she let him in through to the kitchen."

"I don't know why but the police never went back and questioned Amelia, did they?"

Donna put a hand on Harvey's arm and said," Amelia told me she couldn't remember any details when they asked her. Do you think now that some time has passed she may?"

"It's a good shot to see if she can remember what the guy looked like. She knows Mike so it would make sense if she could be our ace-in-the-hole." Harvey smiled wide for the first time that day since he received Allison's stubborn decision.

"We've got to call Amelia in the morning. Right now, though, I want to go to bed."

Donna just smiled. Harvey looked at his wife and took her face and cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her long and deeply for the first time that day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, Amelia, it's Harvey Specter," Harvey said on the phone the next morning sitting at his desk in his home office in West Chester.

 _"Hey Harvey, how's Donna and your brood. Long time no talk," Amelia said._

"Well, you know, we have run into a couple of kinks in the suits against Mike and Donna. So Donna and I talked last night and we wanted to revisit a couple of items with you if you don't mind. Would you mind becoming a witness for the defense? I think your testimony might really help us put the cases away."

 _"Harvey...I told the police what I could way back when it happened. I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help now since it's been a while."_

"Listen I know that. I'm just hoping that your memory of that day if on command may remember a little more detail. I know it may be a long shot, but it's a shot I need to take."

 _"Sure. I would do anything to help. What do you want me to do?"_

"Can you come over to our West Chester house tomorrow night? You can, of course, bring your husband. I'll even cook."

 _"That's a real treat. Donna has told me what an excellent cook you are. I would really love to see the kids again. I haven't seen Mackenzie for a few months now. She must be huge by now."_

"She's babbling and she's almost walking believe it or not. Donna says she's early with the walking. She told me our other two were lazy at that age."

He could hear Amelia giggle over the phone at that quip, and so it became settled that Amelia and her husband Rodney would join them for dinner and conversation the next night at the Specter's house in West Chester.

Sunday night arrived with the arrival of Amelia and Rodney Wadsworth. It had been several months now since Amelia had bought the business from Donna after the renovations. The studio seemed to be thriving and there had been no inklings of any additional criminal movement against the establishment. Rodney Wadsworth was also a lawyer but he normally worked for environmental establishments bringing suits to those companies whom Harvey normally represented. Luckily the two lawyers were not there to talk turkey, but to see if Amelia could remember anything that would exonerate Mike and keep the building owner from continuing their suit against Donna as an accomplice.

Rodney and Harvey talked while Donna put the children to bed with Amelia's help. Amelia had been trying to get pregnant now for months but to no avail, so she was more than happy to help with the baby or to read to Gordon or Mandy.

Rodney Wadsworth was a tall man like Harvey with a broad build. He possessed dark eyes like Harvey but there the similiarities ended as Rodney had a dark mustache and wavy dark hair. His mother was born in Armenia and his father was an American military man. He met Amelia at a Veteran's party for their parents as Amelia's parent were both Air Force Veterans during the Vietnam era. Both were born late in their parents' lives and were happy to have found each other.

"So, you think, Amelia can help you with this case against the owners of the building?" Rodney asked. He was very aware of Harvey's reputation has the greatest closer Manhattan had ever seen and he knew that Harvey, many times, used intimidation tactics to get what he wanted. Although he nor Amelia had ever personally experienced any of Harvey's reputed tactics Rodney wanted to protect his wife at all costs.

Harvey sat back and took a swig of his Scotch. "Yes, I am hoping that Amelia may have remembered something now about the day of the bombing since she may have been suffering from shock when the police had questioned her."

"Harvey, Amelia and I are trying to get pregnant. She is finally relaxed after all these months, so we are hoping that's all that has been preventing it from happening. I don't need you intimidating her into remembering something that isn't there."

Harvey leaned forward from his seat on the couch opposite to where Rodney sat.

"I don't know what you think you know about me, but I can't force a testimony out of her if she doesn't really remember. I just want to warn you I may have to push her to see if she does remember something but I cannot coerce what doesn't exist. I'm not a mean spirited man. I'm just a lawyer who knows how to do my job to protect my clients."

"Well, one of those "clients" is your wife and the other is your best friend from what I understand. So, to me, it looks like you would be willing to sacrifice my wife's sanity for the exoneration of your friend and wife."

Harvey looked away for a minute and then down into his glass.

"Wouldn't you do the same if you were in my position?"

Rodney scowled so hard his mustache curled up his lip in doing so. He held out his tumbler of ginger ale to Harvey's scotch filled one and clinked his glass.

"Touche."

Both men sat back and sipped their drinks while they listened to the return of silence as the children drifted off to sleep.

Donna and Amelia eventually descended the stairs chatting softly as they saw their two men drowsily sitting before the fire. Donna smirked and pointed to the both of them. Each went to their respective husband and roused them.

"Harvey? Did you want to ask Amelia now or did you eat and drink too much?" Donna asked. "It seems that Rodney and Amelia are trying to get pregnant and Amelia says she's ovulating so they need to get home as soon as possible unless you want to lend them our bed?"

At that Harvey jumped up and asked his wife, "Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

Donna could not help but start to laugh loudly as did Amelia at Harvey's discomfiture. Amelia had told Rodney that Donna and Harvey wanted to have a foursome and that did the trick for Rodney. He also jumped up and asked Harvey and Donna: "What the hell is this?"

While both the women were laughing hysterically, the guys looked at one another and then settled.

"I guess we deserved that," Rodney smiled at his wife.

"Yes, you both did," Donna said looking at Harvey.

Donna kissed Harvey on the cheek and Rodney kissed Amelia on the lips.

"Let's take this into my office just around the corner from the dining room. Those chairs couldn't induce sleep if they tried."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Amelia, no pressure. If you can remember what happened on the day of the bombing that would be great."

"Sure, Harvey. Go ahead."

"Amelia, what happened prior to the bomb going off?" Harvey asked. Donna was poised with her hands on the keyboard of her iPad. It felt odd to do things the old fashioned way. She had not had to record a testimony since they were at the D.A's office only back then she used a pencil, pad, and her shorthand skills.

Amelia closed her eyes to concentrate on remembering every detail on the day of the bombing. She was not sure but she thought she had had a breakthrough the night before when Harvey had asked her on the phone.

"I was going about my morning routine which was greeting the students and checking the daily schedule for classes and instructors. I went into the kitchen the first time to get a cup of coffee and I could hear the instructors in some of the rooms from there. The offices were quiet especially Donna's which was the first one you came to after the kitchen. I knew from the schedule she was teaching that day."

"Did you see Jalena Karenza at all that day?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, yes, now I remember she and I crossed paths in the kitchen. She was making her protein drink which she always drank on a daily basis."

"How do you know that?" Harvey asked.

"Because we always crossed paths in the kitchen at the same time. Jalena's class is always late morning around 11 am," Amelia explained.

"Did she seem unusually keyed up in anyway or did she give you any reason for thinking something was out of the ordinary that day?"

It was very quiet in Harvey's home office decorated totally different than the chic glass office in the city. Here his office looked very much like a lawyer's office. Heavy dark wood desk with matching darkwood bookshelves. The bookshelves were near empty has Harvey's law library was distributed between the Specters' condo and this house. The _tap-tap_ of Donna's nails on the keypad of the mini computer was the only constant noise between questions and answers.

"Yes, when I came back to my desk, Jalena was hovering over the front door and then flitted to the schedule on the wall and then back to the front door. It was almost like she was waiting for something or someone."

"Did you know that Jalena is Adrian Lazo's wife?" Harvey asked.

"No, I never interviewed her or talked with her prior to us working together."

"Did anything odd happen that day meaning people around the reception area who normally are not or anything that you thought may be strange or put you on guard?"

"Yes, I do remember Jalena hovering around the reception area and being gregarious. Normally we see each other in the kitchen and the chit-chat there and she goes to her room for her next class. I now remember. She kept looking out the window and jumping around.

 _"Waiting for someone, Jalena?" Amelia asked._

 _"No, just happy the sun is shining. I do have a package coming. It's for here, so I thought I should have it delivered here instead of my house and then have to drag it in here."_

 _"What is it? Do you know what delivery company? UPS, USPS, FED EX? I can tell you what time they normally make deliveries so you don't have to hover and be late for your next class?" Amelia offered._

 _Jalena turned around from the blinded window. "No, that's ok, Amelia. It's being delivered by special messenger and I am pretty sure they told me it would be here by this time today."_

"Then the door opened and Jalena looked like she was talking to the man in coveralls. He was not fat nor thin, but he was pretty tall if I remember. The coveralls did not have any patch on them stating where he was from and then he showed me an I.D. that said he was from the NY Fire Department and he had to make another fire code inspection. He wanted to know where are kitchen and HVAC controls were...Oh, I remember now!" Amelia became excited and opened her eyes to see Harvey, Rodney, and especially Donna waiting to type her next words.

 _"I'll show him where to go, Amelia. No problem."_

"So, I thought that strange at the time since she was hovering for a good 45 minutes waiting for this supposed package. Then all of a sudden she was all calm and offering to escort the "prospective" inspector to the kitchen and HVAC controls."

"When was the next time you saw her?" Harvey asked looking over at Donna who had been typing as fast as her brain could comprehend.

"Not until after the bomb went off and she was just standing near the ambulances as they came. I spotted her and told her what had happened to Donna. Jalena said she was sorry and then I haven't seen her since. She didn't even come back to be an instructor when I called her and told her that I now owned the business."

"Did she say why?"

"Well, I never really spoke to her. I left a message. I never knew she was Lazo's wife, though. He's quite a bit older, isn't he?"

Donna mentioned "Yes he is about thirty years older than she. She's only in her early twenties, if I remember from her application."

"That makes sense. Older husband dupes younger wife to take the fall for perjury while he look like he's innocent of any wrong doing. Some men..." Harvey said not finishing his sentence.

Harvey looked at Amelia again. "Is there anything else you can remember from that day that was unusual before or after the bomb exploded?"

"No, just the smell of gas and the guy in the coveralls leaving swiftly. He didn't have me sign anything or give me a report. He told me that the report would be online and then he gave me a bogus address. The reason I know it's bogus is because I tried to access it after the fire and the screen kept telling me wrong address."

"Ok, Amelia. This is great! I think we can conclusively say that Mike was not the one who set the bomb. Or at least make it look like it enough and let the jury figure it out."

Harvey then rose and every one also rose.

Donna saved Amelia's testimony on her official legal iPad and marked it accordingly and would add Harvey's signature to it when it was processed. She closed the distance between her and Amelia and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, thank you. You will testify when the time comes, right?"

"Absolutely, Donna, Harvey. I have no qualms of putting anyone away who was involved with this."

Harvey gave her a hug as well and shook Rodney's hand.

All four people left Harvey's office and placed their coats on and said their good byes and drove into the night leaving Donna and Harvey more secure in their case than when the day started.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi Folks! Here's an update on a story that I don't think too many of you like. Granted it's not the best, but I would like to hear your thoughts anyway. Just a couple of more chapters and we'll be done. Thank you for all your reviews, favoriting and following. I truly appreciate it all - Carebearmaxi**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 20

"Donna!"

"Harvey! What is it! I'm with the baby. Use the intercom!" Donna yelled and then rolling her own eyes stretched from the diaper changer to intercom near the door and pressed the button and you could hear Donna's voice throughout the spacious home. "Use the intercom, Harvey." Donna said reminding him why they put the intercom there in the first place. _Even Mandy and Gordon know to use it! Guess you can't teach an old dog new tricks._

"Sorry, I always forget we have this thing," Harvey said as he talked into the intercom. He was downstairs rifling through his papers on his desk looking for Donna's tablet wherein she had recorded the informal deposition taken only a few days before. He really needed to go over that and pick it apart. Amelia would be one of the key witnesses on the list that he had been compiling for the trial. Harvey was unable to find it on his desk.

"How come you forget? I finally have Gordon and Amanda stopped from yelling for me when the baby is asleep. Learn. You'll save your voice and my ears."

"Donna, stop. I'm sorry," Harvey apologized. _She's been agitated ever since Amelia left the other day._

"What do you need? I will be down in a minute. I need to feed Kenzie."

"I was wondering if you had seen your tablet? It was on my desk. I need to go over the finer points of Amelia's depo."

"Oh, Harvey, honey. It's up here in the bedroom. I was showing the kids something on it when I put them to bed last night."

"Be right up, then," Harvey said and released the intercom talk button. Amanda and Gordon were spending this Sunday at their Aunt Carol's house and playing with her children. When they got home they were all going to have a nice family day and play some table games or video games that all could enjoy. Until then, though, Harvey wanted to make sure all testimony was in order and his witness list up to date for court.

Harvey took the steps two at a time and almost ran into his wife who was descending to feed their youngest. Harvey rubbed his belly realizing that he forgot to eat breakfast as he was getting Mandy and Gordon ready to go to Donna's sister's house.

Donna spotted his move and said, "You forgot to make breakfast for yourself. It's ok. I can make you a sandwich while I'm feeding her. You know little Kenzie Specter here is getting pretty independent herself. With all her teeth she's feeding herself," Donna said with a smile bouncing the chubby nine-month-old.

"I noticed her shoveling carrots in her mouth the other night," Harvey admired. He then bent forward and took one of Kenzie's hands in his. "Isn't that right, my little pumpkin. You can eat all your food. You don't need anybody." Kenzie laughed in return and Harvey kept tickling her. Eventually he could not keep his hands off her and took her from Donna.

"Say, take her down and put her in her chair. I'll get the tablet for you," Donna offered seeing how engrossed her husband was with their youngest. Harvey turned to descend the stairway with the baby and she continued to giggle at her father's antics all the way down. He sang to her a little offkey about the "wheels on the bus".

Donna went to their bedroom and found the tablet on her night table. She could hear Harvey singing to Kenzie and it made her smile. He loved being a father. Donna knew her children were very lucky in whom their father was.

Donna progressed down the stairs and could hear Harvey's constant singing while he put in her chair and gave her new sippy cup. She stopped at the bottom and smiled. When she got to the kitchen where Kenzie was preparing to eat, she had already thrown a couple of macaroni and cheese pasta figures at her father.

"Come on Kenzie sweetie, eat one like this for daddy," Harvey said as he put one in his mouth.

"Watch it, she can get possessive with her food," Donna jibed as she handed Harvey her tablet.

Donna sat down and watched Kenzie put the macaroni pieces in her mouth. Harvey gave a kiss to his daughter's little red tresses and then he repeated the same thing to his wife. He was then engrossed in the testimony that of the previous night. He proceeded to walk back to his office.

Just as Harvey sat down at his large mahogany desk topped with files, pictures and his laptop, the general ringtone of his cell blared. It startled Harvey from his study of the witness list amassed so far.

"Harvey, I found something that will help us prove Mike didn't set that bomb," Benjamin reported.

"Benjamin. What is it?"

"After studying every part of this footage, there is a calendar that one can see from the kitchen. If you blow it up, the date is very distinctively this past April on the day of the bombing. In earlier footage or where a cut was made the calendar reads in September of last year before Donna opened the center."

"That's it! It's on the same footage?" Harvey asked. He had to be completely sure before he petitioned the court to drop the charges.

"Yes. I don't know why I didn't notice it before, but there is a blip that shows the kitchen where the bomber is. Before you see him hook up the bomb, the calendar says one thing and then when he leaves the calendar very distinctively says the date of the bombing."

"I think this will work. I just have to convince the judge. Let me check tomorrow when I see you. Thank you, Benjamin for your diligence in this matter."

"You're welcome, Harvey."

Harvey's phone disconnected and he sat holding his phone diagonally against his closed lips deep in thought. He had to talk with Donna. This was only the second real hopeful evidence they had discovered to show Mike's innocence.

Donna came in carrying Kenzie and found him with the phone against his teeth.

"What is it, Harvey? You found something that's going to put Mike in prison?" She held Kenzie close to her and placed a kiss on the side of the baby's head. Kenzie had put her fake cold lima beans into her mouth sucking away the urge to cry from a still teething mouth.

Harvey looked up as if he had seen Donna for the first time.

"No! We got'em Donna. Between Amelia's testimony and the evidence that Benjamin said he now found on the security footage, we got them," Harvey said smiling the first time a genuine smile in weeks. He rose and came over to kiss his wife.

"We're going to Mike's..."

"Not tonight. We're having dinner with my sister and her family," Donna said turning to go out of the room. Kenzie dropped her teething beans and Donna had stooped to get them when Harvey had picked them up first. Instinctively heading for the kitchen to wash them off. Their house was immaculately clean, but Harvey instinctively did not trust the cleaning service as much as Donna.

He came back and held the teething ring on the end of his finger until Kenzie took it. Kenzie clamored to be taken by her father, so Harvey took her out of Donna's arms and into his own and tilted his head sideways which was his look for 'Donna, you can't be serious'.

"I'll call my sister and cancel. I'll tell her..." Donna could not think of a thing at the moment that she could tell her sister without her knowing she was lying.

"I'll just tell her the truth," Donna said smirking and took her phone from the pocket of her jeans.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When all five Specters showed up at the Ross' for dinner and serious talk, Donna went into the kitchen while Jamie and Donna's two older children played in Jamie's room.

"Sorry about this, Rach. We were supposed to go to my sister's and have dinner with her since she had Mandy and Gordon with her all day. Harvey has some good news about evidence and what Ben finally found on that security footage."

Rachel had just taken a head of lettuce out of the refrigerator and began to chop it up for a salad.

"Can I help?" Donna asked as Harvey was tending to Kenzie whom she had seen try to pull herself up on the Ross' glass coffee table. Donna glanced out at the two men with the baby between them. She watched as Harvey held his daughter by her waist so she would not fall and hit her mouth or her head. He would slip to the side of the couch when Kenzie would toddle to the side. Donna quickly came back to the cutting board at the butcher's block in the Ross' kitchen and continued chopping the tomatoes for the salad.

Rachel caught Donna's smile and said, "What's so funny?"

"Harvey and Mike," Donna said. "I took a glance to make sure Kenzie was being good with her daddy and here's Mike and Harvey playing tag team to make sure she doesn't fall and hit her head or some other part of her body as Kenzie walks along the coffee table." Donna demonstrated for Rachel by holding out her hands and surrounding a phantom baby waist and then shuffling her feet to one side and then she said Mike was doing the same thing to the other side.

"Mike knows from experience. When Jamie was learning to walk, he took his eye off her for one second and she fell and put her tooth through her lip when she hit the table. The funniest thing was seeing poor Mike panic. He thought she was going to bleed to death and after I made sure hadn't hurt her neck or anything, I relentlessly teased him. I thought he was going to leave me.." Rachel smiled as she shuffled around Donna and began on the other lettuces she was putting into the massive salad which would accompany Rachel's lasagne. Rachel's lasagne recipe was her mother's and it was known to be the best homemade lasagne in Manhattan.

"So what's this new evidence that Harvey has?"

"Last week we informally deposed Amelia. She suddenly remembered about Jalena, Lazo's wife, hovering around the reception desk that day and then escorting the guy who looked like an inspector but was really the bomber. Then Benjamin called Harvey earlier today and told him that he found a time and date on the security footage that he had not noticed before. So I assume our hubbies are out there building their strategy for trial."

"Or to further contend to the charges be dropped. I know that Harvey has been trying based on those fingerprints on the cell phone you found in the debris," Rachel said.

"Allison Holt has been a real bear about maintaining a civil suit. Even with the affidavit that Harvey had me sign which Fox, Lazo and...the other guy had notorized. They now contend that it was not legal. I forget the reason, but they still want me to pay for damages!" Donna scoffed and threw the last of the chopped tomatoes into the salad bowl.

"Are we doing cucs?" Donna asked. She knew Harvey was not a cucumber person but the rest of them were even Gordon, Mandy, and Jamie.

"Can Harvey pick them out of his bowl?" Rachel asked having the same knowledge.

"Yes, he's a big boy. I think he can handle it," Donna said laughing.

Meanwhile, in the living room of the large apartment, Harvey and Mike chased a toddling Kenzie around the coffee table and she was so engrossed in watching her father and Uncle Mike chase her around Kenzie kept making a game out of it. Every time she would think to move from her father, she would look back and smile while she drooled from cutting teeth all over her little Winnie-the-Pooh blouse. Harvey would dive to get her and she would giggle and toddle over to Mike's side of the table.

"Boo!" Mike said and Kenzie would giggle and move back to her father. This went on during the entire twenty minute conversation that he and Mike enjoyed strategizing and aligning their evidence for dismissal of the criminal case against Mike.

"Harvey, that's..." Mike said, ("boo!" to Kenzie). "...great! We now have another witness and the security footage has got be admissible. I was pretty sure that the DA would be pushing for that and we have the detonator with the guy's fingerprints. Finally!"

"Ok, come here, pumpkin pie," Harvey said and lunged for the baby. She crowed and giggled and Harvey blew into her belly which made her laugh and slap her daddy's head in response.

"Dinner!" Rachel called to one and all. The unmistakable thunder of three hungry children, two grown men, and one toddler all rushed into the dining room to partake of the meal that Rachel lovingly cooked and Donna helped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day at the office, Benjamin showed Harvey where in the footage he had seen the clock and calendar and he quickly snapshot it. Harvey also had the formal deposition retyped and covered for court purposes. Then he received a rather odd phone call which helped even more solidify either a dismissal or a sure win in court.

"Harvey?" Gloria said over the intercom.

"Yes, Gloria?" Harvey answered his assistant.

"Jalena Karenza Lazo on the line for you?"

Harvey knew immediately who it was having just seen Amelia's deposition this morning and having talked the case with Mike, Rachel, and Donna the night before.

"Put her through, Gloria. Thank you," Harvey said.

"You're welcome. Coming through now," Gloria said as she released the button and transferred the call.

"Harvey Specter."

"Uh, Mr. Specter, I'm Jalena Karenza and I want to talk to you about the bombing of your wife's Yoga studio," Jalena said with a slight Russian accent and scared tiny voice.

"What can you tell me, Jalena? Can you tell me who did this? If you are would you be willing to testify in open court?"

"I would like to do that but I have some problems before I can agree. Can you help me?"

"Jalena, we can discuss these issues. Do you want to come to my office or can I meet you somewhere?"

"No...if my husband finds out I'm talking to you he will deport me and disown me," Jalena said.

"I can protect you. Your husband will not be able to hurt you. I will make sure of that," Harvey reasoned. It was not the first time that a witness/accomplice was scared for his or her life. He had been afraid that was why she had not remained in sight in the hours after the bombing. She just apologized to Amelia and then took off to other regions.

Now, however, was the icing on the cake and Harvey was not going to let her get away. If she turned state's evidence then the judge for sure would throw Mike's case out.

The only problem was that he could not represent her and Mike as it was a conflict of interest. However, if she confessed and the judge decided to throw the case out, then he could represent her and get the real perpretrator.

"First of all, I need to see you and you can confess and tell me how you're husband is blackmailing you. I can't represent you yet; however, I am sure that Mike Ross will be exonerated if you confess and then I cut a deal with DA so you won't get punished as badly.

"So, if I still confess to what I know, I may still go to jail? All I want to do is to go home to Russia," Jalena started crying again.

"Mrs. Lazo, Jalena, I can help you..." The phone went dead.

"God damn it!"

Luckily Donna was coming down the hall to see her husband and heard him curse out loud. She waved off Gloria as she was rushing in there to see what she could do to help.

"Harvey! What just happened?" Donna said taking her old perch on the edge of his desk and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I had the smoking gun, the last bullet to get Mike exonerated and you free from the civil suit!" Harvey exclaimed loudly rising and striding toward the far window of his office. He punched one hand into the palm of the other.

Donna remained in her spot and watched him walk away. "What do mean, Harvey?"

"Jalena Karenza. She was on the phone. She called in and said she was ready to confess her part in the bombing and turn her husband in for his part. I must have scared her because she hung up before she would agree to meet me."

"Do you know from what phone she was calling? It may not have been a payphone. There really aren't too many of them," Donna said. She rose and turned around and before she could call for Gloria the young woman had written down the number on a yellow sticky note and handed it to Donna.

"Thanks, Gloria," Donna said taking it and while she examined the number she gave it to Harvey who frowned when he saw it.

"This has to be a cell, right? Because that's an Illinois area code, right?" Harvey asked his wife.

"Yes, 630 is an Illinois area code. Call it," Donna suggested.

So Harvey did and was pleased that Jalena answered and when she heard who was on the other end did not hang up.

"Jalena, tell me where you are. Donna and I will both come get you. Are you safe?"

There was a gulp of air. "I'm in Soho right outside a Chinese restaurant."

"Ok, give me the exact address. Look for a large black Lexus with the plates LAWHRS. That's my car. Stay safe we'll be there shortly." Harvey hung up and looked up at Donna.

"How about you send Rachel, Harvey? She's a lawyer and can help her."

Harvey looked at his wife and thought for a minute. "That's a great idea, but it's still a conflict of interest. It is a huge conflict of interest, right?"

Donna hit her head with her hand. "You might think I still had baby brain after almost nine months after having her."

Harvey chuckled at his wife's antics. "You don't have to beat yourself up. I like your head in the shape it is. Don't hit it too often, ok?" Harvey joked and kissed his wife quickly.

"I'll see you in a bit," Harvey said as he swiftly walked out of his office.

Donna stood there a little while after watching him stride off.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Folks! This is the last chapter before the Epilogue. I must say this story started out as one thing and wound around and became another. Not my best work but for those who did me the favor of reading it and following it I very much appreciate it. Please enjoy this before the Epilogue which should be published soon. - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Chapter 21

Harvey went by himself. He found Jalena outside the Chinese restaurant as she said. Harvey helped her into the car and they started talking.

"Ok, Jalena, I want to thank you for coming forward. We are going to see Allison Holt, your husband's attorney. If you tell her what you told me, it corroborates with the information I obtained from Amelia. Allison is a good attorney and she does things by the book which is the reason I cannot represent you but bring you to see Allison."

"Ok, Mr. Specter. Will she make sure that my husband can't hurt me?" Jalena who was very scared looked at Harvey with big blue wet eyes and carried a small bag which probably contained everything she had when she came to the United States.

"I was a mail order bride, Mr. Specter. I needed to come to US to have a better life and to escape the Russian Mafia who were into sex trafficking. Didn't know that my husband was into it and that I was part of a bargain he had made with them."

"Let's see what Allison says and if we can get the judge to drop the case then I can represent you to see what can be done about a plea bargain or no deportation. The Federal ADA is a friend of mine...sort of." Harvey answered questioning his own tactics in this situation.

When they arrived at Scatton, Gould, and Holt, Allison herself met them at reception.

"I guess I have no need to tell you, Harvey that this is really unusual. I'm representing her husband in the civil case and she calls you to confess her part. When the judge finds this out, I'll be surprised if he doesn't disbar both of us for cross contamination!"

"Allison, look, here's a copy of the most recent deposition I gave Amelia Wadsworth. She suddenly remembered a little more of what happened that day since the shock has finally worn off. Also here is a snapshot from the security footage blown up. Before you look at it, let me remind you that the evidence is there of two different days. You'll see."

"Harvey, this wasn't personal. Believe me, I didn't want to hurt you or Donna. I was just trying to do my job as requested. I will have a look and then I can file with the judge for a dismissal of the charges against Mike Ross."

"Thank you, Alison."

"Sure. You can leave Jalena with me. I'll make sure she's under protection from her husband since this sounds like a case of he trying to deport her if she opens her mouth. I will let you know what happens after I have spoken with the US ADA."

Harvey turned to Jalena who had remained behind him the entire time. "Jalena, do you remember Allison? She's your husband's attorney. She will make sure you are protected. Won't you, Allison?" Harvey asked.

"Definitely," Allison said and ushered the scared young woman into her office. "Thanks, Harvey."

"Just let me know what happens."

"Absolutely."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harvey, what happened?" Donna asked as he leaned on the doorframe of her office.

He stood still for a moment taking in the beauty of his wife. Almost seven years of marriage, three children, and becoming COO had not lessened her beauty. He knew she was capable of anything. She was always a superwoman in his eyes and for many years he took her for granted. He smiled and walked into her office taking a chair that sat across from it.

"I picked Jalena up right where she said she would be, took her to see Allison and gave her a copy of Amelia's new deposition and a copy of the blown up security footage."

He paused for a second and crossed his legs as he watched her work.

"Well, she's putting Jalena into protection, and she said she would file with the US Federal Court to get the charges dropped against Mike and she thinks she may be able to get the civil suit against both you and Mike totally thrown out based solely on what Jalena tells her."

"That's terrific, Harvey. When will we know for sure?" Donna smiled. She stretched out her hand and Harvey took it.

"Probably not for a day or two. It was pretty late when I got Jalena to Allison."

Donna looked at her watch and noted the time. "It's about seven. Time we'd better leave and relieve my mom of the kids."

"Yes, you're right. Are you ready?"

"Yep, just have to shut down for the night," Donna said and then her cell phone ringtone rang. She knew by the ringtone it was her mother.

"Hi Mom. Yes, we're on our way. Be home in a few," Donna said. "Love you, too."

She hung up.

"We really need to get relief for my mom when she stays this late at our condo. Julia's got a boyfriend now so it is a little difficult for her to keep coming up from the other side of town to pick her up."

"I'll have Ray drive her back to Julia's. I would do it myself, but I'm bushed. Ray lives just on the other side. He won't mind."

Harvey helped Donna on with her trench coat. Harvey was fine and had not worn his heavier jacket. The weather was shaping up to be rather warm.

On the way to the elevator bank, Donna noticed Gretchen still typing away.

"Goodnight, Gretchen," Donna called and Harvey echoed.

"Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Specter," Gretchen called back.

Harvey put on a quizzical look when they arrived at the elevator bank. Donna pressed the down arrow key button.

"What's up? You have a weird look on your face." Donna asked sighing heavily wondering what could be the issue that popped up all of a sudden.

"I was wondering just at this minute why Gretchen calls us Mr. and Mrs. Specter formally when no one is around? I don't think she ever once called me Harvey since the day I hired her. I asked her to several times and now she's calling you, Mrs. Specter. Weren't you always Donna before?"

"Mmm?" Donna said questioning it herself. "Good question. I think she is so old school that she just does it out of habit. Although.."

"Although what?" Harvey said sneaking a peck on the lips from his wife.

"Although she may be in awe of you. I know many people are. Myself included," she teased.

"Well, I know I'm awesome, so what's the excuse with you?"

"I'm awesome, too, but I'm approachable," Donna said smugly. She ventured into the car as the metal doors slid open.

When Harvey did not immediately venture into the car, Donna raised her eyebrows and asked, "You coming, pretty boy, or are you waiting for a personal invitation?"

"Sorry. I was just taken aback at how beautiful you are and how lucky a guy I am."

"Well, of course you did. Now get your cute ass in here so we can go home and play with our kids before they have to go to sleep. Got it?"

"Got it."

Harvey stepped into the elevator. As the doors were closing, Gretchen could observe from her vantage point Mr. and Mrs. Specter playing with each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally two days later, Harvey received the good word from Allison.

" _All charges against Mike are dropped and they have apprehended the perp and Jalena has confessed her part, so if you don't mind, I will represent her since I have dropped her husband and his firm as a client. I am confirming that deportation will not be part of the sentence. She may have to agree to go through with the naturalization process since she won't be married anymore. Would you mind if I talked with Donna when we're done. I need to ask her a question. By the way, this would mean that I have filed for dismissal of the civil suit against your wife and Mike."_

Harvey was so happy he could almost leap for joy in his glass office in front of Gloria whom he could tell was smiling about the outcome. What was it that Gretchen had said, "listening on the intercom was what all good secretaries did". He knew Donna had done that as well. Donna also had the main conference room "bugged" as one of her first recommendations as COO. Harvey guessed it was no worse than recording telephone conversations as long as the knowledge was upfront.

"Thank you, Allison! Since Jalena trusts you I have no problem with handing her case over to you since there is no longer a conflict of interest after you dropped her husband and firm from your client list."

" _Yes, that's right. I must say you are a relentless man, and I know that it is not just that your best friend and your wife happened to be plaintiffs in the case. You are a tough attorney. I do admire that. Now can I speak to your COO?"_

"Of course. I will get my assistant to transfer you because I just can't seem to keep a call on the line when I try."

" _Well, we all have our weaknesses," Allison joked. One could feel her smile from the other side of the receiver._

"He placed the call on hold and called, "GL..."

"I'm here, Harvey. Donna, right?"

"Yep," he answered as he watched Gloria swiftly hit the buttons and transfer the call to his wife's line watching the green light stay steady which meant she was on the phone.

"Thank you,"

"No problem. By the way, congratulations on the outcome of the case."

"Thank you, Gloria, for your help."

Gloria walked out of Harvey's office and back to her cubicle.

Meanwhile three doors down, Donna picked up the phone and was surprised by who was on the other end.

"Allison?"

" _Donna, I just wanted to say that none of this was ever personal. I know we had a run in many years ago when Harvey was being accused of burying evidence. I also wanted to tell you that the civil suit against you and Mike Ross has been dropped and that the Federal case charges were dropped against Mike Ross and that the real culprit was caught in the interim. I just wanted to let you know. I told Harvey right before I had him transfer me to you. I wanted to tell you personally."_

"Thank you, Allison. You're good, too. I think that's why Harvey was so tough because he knew when the odds were stacked against us. Well, I'm sure we'll see things unfold one way or another. Goodbye."

Donna then hung up and smiled. Tonight they were going to celebrate. Then she received an email alert from one of the other senior partners with a problem that she needed to solve before she went home. She Instant Messaged her husband to let him know to go home without her and then she would take a cab back because she did not want to keep Ray out away from his family for three times in the same week.

Harvey signed off the IM and said he would have the kids bathed and in bed and he would be waiting to celebrate with her the good news.

Donna returned to her work and contacted the Senior Partner who emailed her about his troubles.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Donna slid her key in the door around 9:30 pm. She was tired. The Senior Partner who had an issue with his client list and billing sheets was finally straightened out to the senior partner's happiness. Donna noticed it was quiet and the lights were out as she placed her coat on the coat rack and removing her stilettos walked barefoot down the length of the room skirting around the kitchen bar. All the dishes had been done and put away. The kids' toys and games were all in their corner and the lights were all off.

She took a right and ventured down where the bedrooms were. She noticed the French doors to their bedroom was closed, but the light was on. Harvey probably fell asleep with his glasses still on his face fully clothed on top of the covers. Before passing through there she checked on the children. She opened the door to Gordon's room and he was sound asleep with his teddy bear tucked beneath his chin. She then opened Mandy's door who was also sound asleep with her attorney Build-A-Bear that she had convinced Harvey he buy for her on one of their father-daughter shopping excursions.

She came into the bedroom and she was surprised by what she saw.

"Harvey!"

"Yep, you're a little late but the champagne is still cold. The kids are asleep and just for the record Mandy and Gordon wore Kenzie out. I don't think she'll be up for the whole night. So get undressed and get over here so we can celebrate," Harvey said grinning his smile that always made Donna's legs melt.

He was totally undressed and under the covers waiting for her. She had texted him around 8:30 and said she would be home in about 30 minutes to 45; so he quickly gave the kids their baths and made sure that Kenzie was worn out from trying out her new "legs". The older kids had a ball chasing her around while she grabbed something that belonged to them. He had bathed all three kids and even made sure that Ray took his mother-in-law back to Donna's sister's apartment. So he took a shower and grabbed a very special bottle of champagne that had been chilling for a while in the little fridge they kept in their room.

"Mmm... why Mr. Specter are you trying to do seduce me?" Donna asked in hushed tones and then holding up her index finger before Harvey could answer, "Hold that thought."

Not that she did not trust her husband, she just wanted to check on her youngest because she missed her all day. Donna crept into the nursery and saw that Kenzie was indeed sleeping. Her little round face was peacefully dreaming about something as Donna saw her smile. She stroked her little head and then came tip toeing back joining her husband on the bed taking the glass of champagne he proffered.

"In answer to your question, now, may I?" Harvey asked raising his eyebrows sarcastically like he had to ask permission.

"Yes, you may," Donna said taking a sip of the champagne.

"Yes..." he kissed her cheek.

"...I... he kissed her neck.

"...am." He kissed her neck and began to undo her the buttons on her dress. She had worn the halter style dress with large criss crosses on the back. He undid all the buttons and the dress loosened and fell forward exposing her breasts. The bra apparently was built into the stiff fabric. Harvey had quickly finished his drink before he unbuttoned her dress and now cupped her breasts from behind and twirled her nipples between thumb and forefinger. In response she bent her head back and sighed with pleasure. She reached back with one hand and stroked his cheek. She leaned back in his embrace and nibbled on his ear.

Donna finished her drink and quickly removed herself to place the empty glass on the night table a little unsteadily. She returned to nuzzle her head against the top of his while he massaged her breasts cupping them fully now in both hands. He moved them gently in circles loving the weight of them in his hands. "You have the most beautiful breasts, my love," he whispered. In response, she turned around and removed the rest of the dress and slid it down her thighs and left it a puddle on the floor. Harvey stood on his knees exposing his erection at the site of his wife.

"Let me," Harvey whispered deeply and took one side of her panties and pulled down as Donna stepped out of them. He kissed the ginger hair covered area between her thighs as she kissed the top of his head and then she found his mouth covering it with hers as he pulled her down on top of himself.

"Let me ride you baby, but get me ready first, ok?" Donna asked. She stood over him as he lay down and his mouth was at her clit. She rocked back and forth with the feeling of his tongue on her nub. He licked, kissed and sucked all her labia. Donna bit her lip the more Harvey drove into her.

Harvey could feel her starting to peak and then asked, "You ready, baby?"

Donna was so overcome all she could do was nod and move down. As she moved down his torso she grazed his body with her fingertips seeing how his skin filled with goosebumps at her touch. "I'm coming now counselor," she said as she gave his cock a handstroke and then straddling him rubbed the precum up and down her labia. She then slowly encompassed him until he filled her and stretched her. He felt so good to have him inside her. Little squeals of delight as she took him into her a little at a time until she had let his considerable length totally impale her.

Off hand she could not remember the last time they had made love like this. Most of the time it was quickies in the morning in the shower or sometimes much later at night on the weekends when the kids were somewhere else and Kenzie was sound asleep.

Harvey sighed, "Oh, you feel so good." He put his hands on her hips to guide her as she rocked and slid in and out causing the friction to build. He sat up and moved her with his legs helping. Faster and faster, he kissed her giving her his tongue and she in return.

"It's been a long time, Mrs. Specter," he said as he knew he was coming close.

She put a finger on his lips and then reached out behind her to cup his testicles to which she was rewarded with a deep sigh. Suddenly their rhythm became faster and faster, Donna had to keep her orgasmic cry of his name quiet as they really did not want to wake up Kenzie although she may have been sound asleep for sure. They did not want to be embarrassed again by Mandy or Gordon this time both children knowing how babies were made having gotten an early sex education from their parents totally by accident.

"Oh, Donna! That was incredible!" Harvey exclaimed as quietly as he could. He breathed heavily and Donna was sure he was going to have another heart attack although he had been given a clean bill of health quite some time ago.

"Yes, it was! Oh I have missed you and your husbandly duties I must say," Donna said reaching out for him as she lay spent beside him. His head leaned against the bedboard as he took his wife's hand and kissed it. He laid it on his chest and then turned to her. He took her face into his hands and loved this look on her. Her skin glowed with moisture. Her red tresses beginning to curl around her forehead from their efforts to orgasm. Her lips swollen with his kisses. He looked into her eyes and kissed her again.

Donna looked into Harvey's eyes as he held her face gently captured in his hands. His deep dark brown eyes were glint with pleasure and his face looking so young he may have been a teenager again. His hair all different directions. Most of all she loved the smell of him on herself. She knew she they needed to clean each other up and many times that caused even more intimacy. She kissed him and he then pulled her onto his chest where she could hear his heart starting to beat more slowly as it came down from the peak. Her own chest was still fluttering.

They talked a little bit about the kids and the outcome of the case. Then they both fell asleep contented and deeply happy.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi again! Well I have finally come to the end of this circuitous story. I started as one and wind up another. I am very happy for those who have stuck with me through this story. I have accomplished finishing these two before 8b takes us by storm on 1/23/19. Thank you to all who read, review, and appreciate my efforts. You make me feel great! Love - Carebearmaxi.**

Mr. and Mrs. Specter: New Ventures

Epilogue

A few days later at the firm, they held a welcoming party for Jeremiah Elliot Malone. The little dark skinned three year old was a perfect fit for Jessica and her husband Jeff. Jeremiah was cute and chubby and smart as a whip. Harvey and Donna had brought all three of their children to the party as well Mike and Rachel had brought Jamie. Not to be outdone Louis had shown off a pregnant Sherry to everyone so proud that soon he would be able to join the parenting club.

Jessica clasped Jeremiah's hand and brought him over to Harvey and Donna. Harvey stooped down and picked the little guy up.

"Wow you are a big boy! Do you want go see baseballs and basketballs?" Harvey asked the little guy. He nodded yes and he said to his wife and Jessica, "We'll be right back! I think you've got another athlete here."

"You know he's mine. Bring him back or I'll send Jeff after you," Jessica teased. She was quite happy at the little gathering and later she wanted to make sure she presented Harvey with the managing partnership she had promised him now that she was moving permanently to Chicago.

"I'm so glad the case turned out the way it did. I've heard nothing but good things since you took over as COO. I had not realized how much we needed one," Jessica said talking to Donna and cooing at Kenzie who looked around at all the happenings from her mother's arms with a finger stuck in her mouth still teething.

"Thank you, Jessica. I really do enjoy it. I get to be here with my firm family. I never realized how much I missed being here until I came back," Donna said.

"Well, I know Harvey is glad you're here. Everyone tells me he's a much better person since you came back. Gloria loves working for him, but sometimes she is in awe of how you handled him all the years you worked for him," Jessica said.

"I see Jeff talking to some other people I haven't had a chance to greet yet. Thank you for this."

"Oh, you are very welcome," Donna said and bent forward to kiss Jessica's cheek.

Mike and Rachel approached Donna without their offspring.

"Where's Jamie?" Donna wondered.

"Your son found us. He took Jamie with him...as long as they don't wind up in the file room," Mike said sarcastically.

Rachel smacked his arm. "Mike!"

"Yeah, I'm not touching that one," Donna said.

"Like you two should talk, really? Your office, his office...I thought you two would be more discreet being "senior" officers of the firm," Mike teased using air quotes when he said seniors.

"My son is a gentlemen despite Harvey being his father," Donna quipped and they all enjoyed a laugh.

In Harvey's office, Jeremiah was having a ball throwing a fake baseball back and forth to Harvey.

"Hey, Jeremiah, having fun with Uncle Harvey?" Jessica said as Jeremiah ran into the waiting arms of his mother.

"We were having a good time. I think you have an athlete there. Hey Jeff," Harvey said shaking the hand of the larger man.

"I came over here for two reasons," Jessica said. "One to get my son back and two to get your ass out here so I can name you the next managing partner."

"No, Jessica, we can just send a memo around. I really don't need this fuss."

"Hello, who are you and what have you done with Harvey "I'm the greatest attorney who ever lived" Specter?" Jessica said.

"I don't like being the center of attention in _that_ way," Harvey protested when his phone rang. He recognized the number.

"Allison? Did I forget to give you some papework or something?"

Allison Holt was on the other end. Harvey told Allison to wait a minute and then he told Jessica and family that he would be out in the elevator bank in a minute or two. He signaled that he had to take the call.

Harvey waited until the three Malones walked down the hall.

"I'm sorry, Allison. Jessica arrived back with family for a visit," Harvey explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this won't take long. Jalena would prefer that you represent her. Now you know she would may have go pro bono if I can't get her husband's funds released," Allison explained.

"I'll do it. She came forward bravely and saved my wife and my best friend from litigation for something for which neither one had done anything wrong. Of course, it's doesn't matter if she can't pay," Harvey said.

"That's generous of you. I will text you over her address and messenger the paperwork over to the office next week," Allison said surprised at Harvey's quick agreement to Jalena's request.

"No problem. Thank you, Allison," Harvey said and hung up. He smiled and then placing his phone in his pocket picked up his son as Gordon ran to him yelling for his daddy at the top of his lungs.

He carried him to the elevator bank where champagne was being distributed for the adults. The children were given sparkling apple cider in plastic flutes, though, not glass ones like the adults.

Jessica stood in the middle corridor between the two banks of elevators on opposite sides in front of the firm's name. She spoke with a slightly raised voice and everyone knew to where to place their attention. Jessica was not only the managing partner and big boss but a force to be reckoned with and her voice was unmistakable.

"I just wanted to thank you homecoming so you could meet my new son. As many of you know, I am moving to Chicago to be with Jeff and now also with our son and start my new work in the Mayor of Chicago's office. Believe me they need me more than you do"

Everyone gave a chuckle. Donna stood next to Harvey facing Jessica. Harvey held Kenzie in his arms and Mandy with Gordon stood on either side of Donna. She had her arms around both of them. She knew what Jessica's next comments would be and Donna especially wanted Harvey's children to remember this moment and be proud of their father.

"This leads me to my next speech." When everyone groaned, she smiled and continued. "Not long but the words have to be said."

"I leave you in good hands. My name partners, Harvey Specter and Louis Litt, are more than capable of running this firm-my firm without interference. However, it is time to hand over the managing partner mantel to my next of kin. Harvey Specter."

Everyone applauded and Louis was very glad that Jessica would never approach him for the position because he did not care. He had his wife and he was finally going to have a child. Louis was glad for Harvey, though, knowing how Jessica had groomed him and knew of his natural leadership abilities.

Harvey walked next to Jessica. He still held Kenzie in his arms and she was very quiet considering that she had forgone a nap.

"Speech! Speech!" The crowd begged.

"I just wanted to say. I appreciate the faith you have in my abilities, Jessica, and I always want to do you proud."

Kenzie then looked around and stared at her father with her big green eyes and shouted. "Dada!"

"There you have it folks! My daughter has given her consent! Didn't you pumpkin pie?" Daddy loves you," Harvey said tickling her little belly.

Soon after handing the mantel to Harvey, everyone began to leave. Harvey found Donna in the kitchen wrapping leftovers and placing them in the refrigerator for the staff on Monday if they had not brought their lunch. Harvey wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"So, I think it was a great success and congratulations for become the official managing partner," Donna said as she momentarily placed her hand over his joined ones around her waist. She then continued pulling foil and wrapping the sandwiches and condiments and then placing them in another pile to finally go into the refrigerator.

"Where did you stash the kids?" Harvey asked rocking her back and forth from behind.

"Rachel is watching them in the law library." Donna had purposely not turned around to look at her husband.

"Do you know what I want to do right now?"

"No, how could you? You are so insatiable. I love it," Donna teased knowing he had not meant that.

"Donna...I want to eat cake with you. Just the two of us," Harvey said as he eyed the strawberry shortcake that the bakers had made.

Donna followed Harvey eyes knowing that strawberry anything always got the best of him.

"I knew that somehow would not remain in tact over the weekend. I guess you're worth it. You are, officially, managing partner of SpecterLitt so if you want cake you deserve cake," Donna said slicing a large piece of the cake and placing it on a plate.

They both sat at a table and ate their Strawberry Shortcake.

Donna said after swallowing a forkful of the sweet spongy cake.

"This reminds me when we got stuck in the rain on that hiking trip I let your brother talk us into and when we finally made it to the restaurant it was just me and you."

Harvey smiled. He remembered that because he had relentlessly accused Marcus of wanting to drag he and Donna to their deaths by having them slag through mountains of brown rivulets.

"It's not just the two of us anymore, Donna. We now have our own little champions: Amanda, Gordon, and Mackenzie."

"No, not just us anymore," Donna said and then raised her glass of milk and watched as Harvey joined her in the toast.

"To Family,' Donna said.

"To _our_ Family," Harvey corrected and they saluted and clinked glasses.


End file.
